9 MESES
by Red-LiesChan
Summary: "Si ya de por sí era malo haber tenido sexo con un millonario, arrogante, mujeriego, bastardo e insensible Uchiha, mientras estas completamente borracho y algo drogado. Ahora que quedes embarazado de él, quien es el más grande mujeriego de todo el Konoha Gakuen tenía que ser muy mala suerte. ¿!Acaso él se merecía estar embarazado de Uchiha Sasuke?¡" MPRG, SASUNARU, ITADEI YAOI¡
1. Chapter 1, Uchiha Sasuke I

_**Disclaimer:**_ Naruto, _**no**_ es mío es de Kishimoto-sensei. Espero que les guste mi fic, tanto como a mí el escribirlo. Es mi primer fic de Naruto así que estoy emocionada. Sin más que decir disfruten. ^O^ :D

* * *

**PROLOGO**

9 MESES

**CAPITULO 1:** Sexo, problemas y ¿¡Uchiha Sasuke?¡

-Ahhh¡…-se sentía tan bien, era como si alguien me estuviera tocando y acariciando todo el cuerpo. Se siente realmente bien, trate de abrir mis ojos un poco para ver a la persona que tenía encima…pero estoy tan borracho. Y tan drogado que no puedo distinguir nada,…tengo que matar al bastardo de Sai luego, por darme esas malditas drogas…

Sonreí con picardía al sentir una mano en mi entrepierna, una mano que me hizo gemir de placer al cerrarse sobre mi despierto amigo, la persona que estaba sobre mí, me estaba causando un placer que nunca nadie me había causado. Sin pensarlo mucho, rodee la cintura de la persona sobre mí con mis piernas e hice que soltara un ronco gemido de placer…

Ronco ¿He? Así que estoy con un chico. No es que sea gay, pero una experiencia nueva no le hace daño a nadie…haha

-Mmmh…-solté lleno de placer, cuando el chico misterioso metió mi amigo en su boca. Para así comenzar a pasar su lengua por toda la superficie de este, subiendo y bajando, y a veces mordiéndolo un poco…

Oh mierda, ya sé la razón por la que el bastardo de Sai esta tan feliz siempre. Gaara le debe de hacer esto todos los días…

-¡Ahhh…m-ás ra-pido…¡-susurre roncamente, mientras cerraba mis manos en las sabanas de la cama en donde estábamos, ya casi no aguanto, al parecer el chico también pudo sentir eso…ya que acelero la velocidad de su boca en mi hombría y me hizo encorvarme de placer…

-¡Ahhh¡-solté sonoramente al sentir como una sustancia húmeda salía de mí, mientras que el chico misterioso me abría bien las piernas. Trate de alejarlo de mí, no quería que me metieran nada por el trasero ¡

Pero estaba tan borracho, que no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo. O tal vez, una muy buena parte de mí no lo quería hacer. Abrí mis celestes ojos, para tratar de ver algo de nuevo y lo conseguí…al menos un poco…

Era sexy, era un pelinegro, de tez blanca como el marfil y unos ojos ónixs muy profundos. Parecía sacado de una revista de modelos. Él me miro fijamente al parecer igual de borracho que yo, para acercarse a mi boca y besarme…

Un beso que casi me deja sin aliento, podía sentir la lengua del chico dentro de mi rosada cavidad. Peleando y enredándose con la mía, el pelinegro se separaba de mí boca solo para tomar aire, y luego volvía de nuevo al ataque…hasta que pude sentir como "algo" duro y húmedo tocaba mi trasero…oh no, estoy seguro que algo dentro de mí cerebro grita "ALERTA ALEJATE, ANTES DE QUE TE META SU **** EN TU TRASERO¡" pero como yo soy un idiota a veces, ignore la advertencia de mi cerebro y pude sentir como el pelinegro entraba del todo en mí.

Tuve que tomarlo fuertemente de los hombros para no gritar de dolor, mierda eso dolía y mucho, el pelinegro se quedo un momento quieto al parecer atento a mis gestos. Él se movió un poco, haciendo que una extraña mescla de placer y dolor se alojara en mi vientre…se sentía bien, él sonrió de lado al ver mi rostro lleno de placer…y después de eso se comenzó a mover, más y más rápido…incluso podía escuchar el sonido de la cama pegar contra la pared…

-¡Mmmmp¡-por Kami-sama y todos los dioses, ya sé porque los gays son tan felices. Nunca me hubiese imaginado, que tener una maldita polla dentro de tu trasero se sintiese tan…endemoniadamente bien ¡

Ni siquiera podía respirar bien, juro por dios que en todas las veces que he estado con alguien, nunca, había sentido tanto placer. Era algo fuera de este mundo, o tal vez las drogas me estaban haciendo mucho efecto. El pelinegro dentro de mí, estaba igual que yo…Podía escucharlo gemir y gemir de placer…

-¡Ahhh¡…-exclame al sentir como el pelinegro, tocaba un punto exacto que hizo que casi no pudiese respirar. Él solo tuvo que dar dos veces más ahí, para que en unos cuantos minutos de mí saliera un húmedo liquido que nos mojo a los dos. El pelinegro duro unos segundos más para venirse, y cuando lo hice pude sentir como mi trasero se sentía totalmente pegajoso…

Sentí como él se dejaba caer encima de mí, los dos tratando de que nuestra respiración se tranquilizara. No sé porque, pero él me tomo del rostro y me beso…y pude sentir que no era un beso como los otros. No, este era diferente…era más cálido, más amoroso…cuando nos separamos todo se volvió oscuro para mí. Lo más seguro,…era que ya el cansancio, el alcohol y las drogas me estuviesen haciendo efecto…

De lo único que me arrepentía en ese momento, era de no saber el nombre del pelinegro que me hizo sentir en el cielo.

Pero quien sabe, y tal vez me lo encuentre otra vez…

.

**O***o+O*o**O**+*o**O**

Mierda, me duele la cabeza, el cuerpo, el estomago y el trasero… ¿El trasero?, al pensar en eso, en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba sentado en la cama con un agudo dolor en mi trasero… ¿¡Pero qué mierda pasaba ahí ttebayo?¡ seguramente me habían dado una patada en el trasero,…o…no haha, yo no soy gay. Jamás me acostaría con un hombre,…¿Verdad?

Subí mi mirada rápidamente, al escuchar como mi Oka-san entraba a mi habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro. Le devolví la sonrisa, pero a causa del dolor no lo podía hacer muy bien. Ni siquiera sé como llegue a mi casa,…Es frustrante, tengo que controlarme más cuando me vaya a ir de fiesta…

-Oka-san-llame con una sonrisa nerviosa- Tú… ¿Sabes quién me trajo a casa?-pregunte con aun más nervios que antes, ella me miro algo confundida y luego suspiro.

-Naru-chan te he dicho que no tomes tanto ttebane¡-exclamo mi madre con molestia, haciendo que un sonrojo apareciera en mi rostro. No la quería ver enojada, claro que no…

-Perdona oka-san, es que ya sabes los chicos querían celebrar que al fin estamos en último grado y pues el trastornado de Sai fue el que propuso ir a un club ttebayo¡- me excuse con un puchero, mientras ella suspiraba de nuevo. Y unos cabellos rojos caían por su frente.

-Bien, bien te perdono.- me dijo mi madre, con una sonrisa en su rostro- Y con respecto a tu pregunta, Sai-san fue el que te trajo. Tú venías muy borracho Naru-chan, entonces él te vino a dejar…así que le deberías a preguntar a él…-termino de decir oka-san, mientras que me miraba fijamente…

Sai, maldito bastardo. Entonces él sabía que me había pasado, y él porque me dolía el trasero. T / T Es tan vergonzoso admitirlo…

-Arigatou Oka-san.

-De nada Naru-chan, y apresúrate o llegaras tarde a tu primer día de clases. Y ya sabes cómo se pone Tsunade-chan si no vas ttebane¡-termino de decir mi madre, para salir de mi habitación. Mientras que yo sudaba frío, si no asistía a clases ese día Oba-chan me mataría…

Mire el reloj de mi habitación y temblé de miedo, al ver que ya eran las 7: 40 y yo tenía que estar ahí a las 8:00. Maldición¡

Me duche, vestí y peine lo más rápido posible, mientras que bajaba disparado las escaleras de mi "humilde" casa. No me gusta alardear con lo que tengo, después de todo es mi padre el que tiene dinero. No yo. Al poner un pie en la cocina de mi casa, tome una tostada y me tome lo más rápido que pude el vaso de jugo en la mesa.

-¿Naruto?...-subí mi vista al escuchar la voz de mi Otto-san, y pude ver que me miraba algo confundido.

-¿Qué pasa Otto-san?...-le pregunte algo confundido, mientras él dejaba de comer su tostada Oka-san también me miraba confundida.

-¿Por qué estas cojeando, te golpeaste la pierna o algo así?-…decir que estaba rojo sería mentir, parezco un maldito farol Chino. Además que casi me atraganto con la tostada de pan en mi boca.

-B-ueno…es que y-o…

-Minato-san, Kushina-san buenos días. Naruto el auto está listo…-bendito seas Tobirama-san, estoy totalmente seguro que de mis ojos salen lagrimitas de felicidad. Gracias a Tobirama-san, ahora ya puedo evitar contestarle esa pregunta a mi Otto-san…Doy vergüenza…T _ T

Otto-san me miro aun confundido, pero luego suspiro y sonrió de lado. Mientras que Oka-san me daba un beso en la mejilla despidiéndose de mí, para luego salir disparado hacía el auto que me llevaría al famoso Konoha Gakuen…

No sé porque, pero tengo un extraño sentimiento en mi pecho. Es como si fuese a pasar algo este año,…pero no estoy seguro del que…

Cerré mis ojos tratando así de recordar algo de la noche pasada, pero no recordaba nada, solamente unos ojos negros y un rostro serio y algo arrogante,…sude frío al recordar eso. No podía estar pensando en un chico, porque si eso era así…entonces…yo lo hice con un hombre…

NO JAMAS ¡no me atrevo a pensar o imaginarme eso,…aunque si fue con un chico como ese no me arrepiento. Suspire hondamente al ver como llegaba al fin al Konoha Gakuen, y apenas se detuvo el auto salí disparado hacía dentro del Instituto. Tenía que encontrar al bastardo de Sai, solo él me podía decir que fue lo que hice ayer…

Iba tan metido en mis pensamientos; y tan rápido mientras corría, que al doblar el pasillo choque con una persona haciendo que los dos cayéramos al suelo. Dándonos un muy buen golpe, ahora me duele más el trasero si eso es posible. T _ T

-Eres un dobe, fíjate por dónde vas.-subí mi vista enojado con el tipo que me había dicho idiota, y cuando lo vi. Mi corazón latió al cien por hora, mis mejillas se colorearon de rojo y por todo mi cuerpo paso una descarga eléctrica que hizo que me pusiese más nervioso. Parezco una maldita quinceañera enamorada¡

Lo reconocía, él era, en menos de dos segundos todos los recuerdos de la noche del Club volvieron a mi mente. Y entre más recordaba, más rojo me ponía. Parecía la maldita bandera de China ttebayo. Estoy seguro que el chico frente a mí también me reconoció, porque me estaba mirando con diversión. Sin contar la sonrisa de lado que adornaba su perfecto y simétrico rostro. Maldito bastardo, se divierte con verme morir en vergüenza.

Me puse de pie lo más rápido posible, y mire como el pelinegro frente a mí también lo hacía. Mientras que me miraba fijamente, haciéndome sonrojar.

-Eres tú.-susurro el chico frente a mí, acercándose tanto a mí que podía sentir su respiración pegar contra mi oreja.

Lo mire de reojo con el corazón como loco, y estoy seguro que él pudo sentir mi nerviosismo.

-Eres el lindo pero tonto rubio del Club.

Bastardo.

-¿¡Que mierda dijiste bastardo?¡-exclame con enojo, mientras lo empujaba lejos de mí. El pelinegro me miro por un momento incrédulo, como si nunca nadie lo hubiese insultado así, para que luego un sospechoso brillo alumbrara sus ojos, que hizo que me pusiese aun más nervioso…

-Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke. Dobe.-me dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado, mientras se acercaba más y más a mí.

No entendía porque me ponía tan nervioso con él cerca, porque el bastardo de Sasuke me ponía tan…confundido…

-N-aruto, Namikaze Naruto ttebayo¡-me presente con una sonrisa grande en mi rostro, Sasuke me tomo de un brazo y de un momento a otro pego sus labios con los míos.

Sí era él, él fue el que me beso en el Club Sharingan…que ahora recuerdo pertenece a la familia Uchiha. El teme metió su lengua dentro de mi boca, y poco a poco le fui correspondiendo, sin pensar muy bien en lo que estaba haciendo. Mientras que sentía como me tomaba de la cintura, tratando de acercarme a él…

Y todo iba bien, hasta que las sentí…

Empuje a Sasuke lejos de mí, y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacía uno de los basureros del Instituto votando ahí todo mi desayuno. Ante la atenta y algo confundida mirada de Sasuke, el teme se acerco a mí y puso una de sus manos en mi espalda. Tratando de tranquilizar mi respiración, según él…

-¿Estás bien dobe?-pregunto Sasuke con una mirada fija, y su rostro algo serio.

Le iba a contestar, pero en el momento en que lo iba a hacer una chica pelirroja se acerco al teme y lo tomo del brazo.

-Sasuke-kun, ya estamos en clases.-dijo la chica de anteojos, con una mirada asesina hacía mí. Que tengan por seguro devolví. ¿¡Quien mierda se creía esa pelirroja para mirarme así?¡

-Muy bien, vamos Karin. Nos vemos dobe.- termino de decir el teme, para voltearse con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro. Y con Karin en su brazo derecho, pegada como lapa a él.

Y en ese momento lo supe, había tenido sexo con un maldito magnate, Play Boy, mujeriego y sexy pelinegro. Y no solo eso, me había gustada ese bastardo arrogante.

Y los problemas solo comenzaban.

**C**onti**n**uar**á**…

Espero de verdad que les haya gustado, y si les gusto déjenme sus opiniones, tomatazos y críticas constructivas con un hermoso review. Son gratis. :D Como pueden ver a Naru ya le están dando las famosas nauseas, ya veremos luego como reaccionara al darse cuenta de que está esperando un pequeño miniteme haha. Muy bien nos leemos, y espero actualizar pronto.


	2. Chapter 2 Síntomas extraños I

**9 MESES**

_**CAPITULO 2 :**_ Síntomas extraños, una confesión sospechosa y un mujeriego más en el Konoha Gakuen.

"Maldito sea, maldito seas Uchiha Sasuke". Seeh decir que Naruto estaba enojado era un piropo, estaba furioso, cabreado, mosqueado, enojado y muchos otros adjetivos más. Y es que bueno, que el chico que te beso solo hace unas horas este ahora, con cinco chicas alrededor suyo; bromeando y aprovechándose de ellas, no era nada lindo de ver. Pero así era Sasuke, y como lo sabía Naruto…

Por su gran y algo trastornado amigo, Sai.

-Es un bastardo.-susurro el kitsune, al lado de un pelinegro. Y una chica de cabellos rosas.

-Te lo dije Naru, es como tú…solo que tú eres gay y él no.-dijo Sai con diversión, mientras Sakura suspiraba hondamente. Esos dos se iban a poner a pelear de nuevo.

-Exacto.-dijo el rubio sin pensarlo muy bien.- Espera ¿¡Que mierda dijiste bastardo?!-exclamo el kitsune con molestia, mientras agarraba a Sai del cuello de la camisa.

-Oh vamos, me vas a decir que no te gusto tener sexo con Uchiha Sasuke…mi primo.-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de lado, en menos de dos segundos Naruto estaba más rojo que un tomate. Mientras que Sai se ponía azul por la falta de aire, y es que Naruto literalmente lo estaba ahorcando…

-¡Bastardo trastornado, claro que no soy gay¡

Sakura soltó una pequeña risa al ver el rostro azul de Sai, el cual pedía auxilio, auxilio que llego cuando Sakura se acerco a Naruto y le dio un sonoro golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Ya basta los dos, shannaro¡-exclamo Sakura con enojo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Pero al momento de ver quien se acercaba a ellos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al máximo. Haciendo que Sai y Naruto sonrieran cómplices…

-Hola chicos.-saludo Neji con su semblante serio de siempre, mientras que una tímida Hinata se acercaba lentamente a ellos.

-Hola Neji, Hinata-san.

-¡Neji, Hinata-chan como están?¡- saludo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-…H-ola Neji…Hinata.-susurro Sakura con sus mejillas rojas, mientras que bajaba su mirada al piso del pasillo para no mirar al Hyuga. Después de todo no quería que viera lo roja que estaba; solo con su presencia.

El Hyuga sonrió de lado al ver el comportamiento de Sakura, sin embargo no dijo nada. Miro hacía un lado, encontrándose con un chico pelinegro rodeado de chicas. Frunció el ceño al ver como este miraba a Naruto, ¿Quién mierda era ese chico?

Sai miro como el Hyuga miraba a su primo, y frunció un poco el ceño, totalmente confundido, no entendía a Neji a veces. Él no sabía nada sobre sentimientos, pero, siempre le había parecido rara la forma en la que el Hyuga celaba al kitsune…

Pero claro Naruto siempre estaba en las nubes, y no se daba cuenta de ese "pequeño" detalle.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?-soltó Neji con un semblante serio, y su voz algo molesta.

Naruto alzo la mirada y siguió la de Neij, solo para encontrarse con el bastardo que más "odiaba" en ese momento. Uchiha Sasuke. Frunció el ceño con sus mejillas pintadas de rosa, y luego se cruzo de brazo quitándole la mirada a Sasuke de encima…

Neji frunció el ceño al ver eso, cosa que no paso desapercibido ni para Sai, ni para Sakura. La cual bajo su mirada algo triste, mientras que sus manos se cerraban en puños. No quería pensar que Neji sentía algo por su mejor amigo, pero es que el Hyuga le daba muchas razones para creer eso…

Razones que destruían su pequeño; e ingenuo corazón, en un dos por tres.

-Es Uchiha Sasuke, mi primo.-contesto Sai a la pregunta del Hyuga, con una sonrisa MADE IN SAI.

Hinata miro a Naruto disimuladamente, mientras una sonrisa tímida se formaba en su rostro. Ojala Naruto supiera cuanto lo amaba ella, se sonrojo por completo al sentir la mirada del kitsune fija en ella.

-Hinata-chan, ¿Me quieres acompañar al salón de Kurenai-sensei? Es que tengo que entregarle un informe.-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa de lado, la Hyuga asintió tímidamente. Mientras que Sai sonreía con burla, al ver como el ceño de Sasuke se fruncía solo con ver a Naruto caminar al lado de Hinata…

Al parecer él no se había equivocado, a Sasuke de verdad le gustaba Naruto. Porque si no fuese así, no lo estaría celando, no lo hubiese besado y tampoco se hubiese puesto de pie solo para seguir a Naruto y a Hinata. Como estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Seeh a su primito de verdad le gustaba Naruto.

.

Doblo la esquina sintiendo su corazón latir como loco, Sasuke lo ponía nervioso, muy nervioso. Y la verdad no lograba entender porque, después de todo, él no era la primera persona con la que había tenido sexo borracho. Pero con todas esas otras personas, nunca había sentido tantos nervios y tantas ansias por verlas de nuevo.

Suspiro hondamente, mientras que trataba de calmar su loco corazón. Estaba algo preocupado, había tenido unas nauseas y mareos extraños todo el día. Si bien podía ser una resaca, siempre era bueno ir a ver a un medico…luego iría donde Shizune y pediría una cita…

-N-aruto-kun…

Al menos tenía el consuelo de no haberle seguido el juego a ese Uchiha bastardo, si Sasuke creía que llegaría a donde él y con una sonrisa de lado y un "Dobe" lo conquistaría, estaba muy equivocado, no señor Namikaze Naruto no era así.

-¡Naruto-kun!-se sobresalto al escuchar a Hinata casi gritar, y se volteo para mirarla.

-¿Qué pasa Hinata-chan?...-pregunto el rubio algo confundido y sonrojado, por haber estado pensando en el bastardo de Sasuke. Él había ignorado a Hinata. Tenía que controlarse, control Naruto control.

La Hyuga bajo la mirada, y su cara se puso roja en dos segundos. Tenía que decirlo, tenía que decirle a Naruto cuanto lo quería…tal vez el rubio la rechazaría, pero aun así, ella se sentiría bien consigo misma…

-Na-ruto-kun…y-o…y-o t-e…-la pelinegra tomo aire, y luego cerro sus ojos fuertemente solo para gritar lo que había callado tanto tiempo.- ¡ Te amo¡-termino de decir Hinata totalmente roja.

Alzo la mirada al no recibir contestación, y pudo mirar como el kitsune no la miraba a ella. Si no que tenía el ceño fruncido, las mejillas rojas y en sus ojos apareció un brillo que Hinata conocía bien. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y miro como Uchiha Sasuke estaba detrás de ellos. Mirando a Naruto fijamente, y de vez en cuando matándola a ella con la mirada…

-Sasuke-kun…-susurro Hinata con algo de enojo, ese pelinegro había interrumpido su confesión. Miro al Uchiha con su ceño un poco fruncido, pero aun así no le dijo nada.

-¡Teme!...¿¡Que mierda quieres¡?-exclamo Naruto con enojo, mientras que trataba de tranquilizar los latidos de su loco corazón.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, y camino lentamente hacía el kitsune. Ignorando olímpicamente a Hinata en el camino. Lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro junto a él hacía el salón de Kurenai, Hinata trato de seguirlos pero al ver como la miraba Sasuke dio dos pasos atrás. ¿Qué debía hacer? En sí la situación era muy cómica, pero al mismo tiempo estaban secuestrando al rubio…

Lo mejor sería avisarle a Neji y a los demás.

Mientras que con la "Feliz pareja" las cosas iban perfectas; para Sasuke, y horribles y sicópatas para Naruto. El cual trataba de soltarse de Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas, sin lograrlo. ¿Qué era lo que Sasuke tramaba? Suspiro aliviado al ver que al fin entraban al salón de Kurenai, pero sus nervios volvieron a subir al ver que el lugar estaba completamente solo.¿¡ Porque Kami-sama lo ponía en esas situaciones¡?

-¡Mierda teme, suéltame!-exclamo Naruto, soltando su mano de la del Uchiha. El cual lo miro seriamente- ¿Qué es lo que quieres ttebayo?...-pregunto Naruto de brazos cruzados, mientras que trataba de tener un semblante despreocupado y para naaada nervioso…

Sasuke suspiro hondamente, no muy seguro de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Después de todo él era un mujeriego, podía estar con el chico y la chica que quisiera. Podía tener sexo con el que quisiera,…nada lo había detenido nunca. Nunca había sentido ningún tipo de sentimiento por nadie, hasta ese momento…

Y todo por el rubio idiota que estaba al frente de él en ese momento –según Sasuke- no sabía que era. Tal vez era porque Naruto no trataba de caerle bien a él, solo para ganarse su "amistad" o más bien para sacarle dinero. No, todo lo contrario lo primero que le dijo fue **bastardo…**y la verdad eso era muy gracioso. Sonrió de lado despreocupadamente, y a paso lento se acerco al kitsune. El cual estaba totalmente confundido, ¿Que mierda era todo eso?...

¿Por qué Sasuke lo estaba mirando así?, ¿Por qué se estaba acercando tanto a él? Y… ¿¡Porque mierda él estaba tan nervioso?! Sintió sus mejillas colorearse de rojo, al sentir la fija mirada de Sasuke sobre él…

-¿Sas-uke?...-susurro Naruto, al sentir como el Uchiha lo pegaba contra su pecho. Haciendo que miles de mariposas atacaran su estomago, sin contar las locas palpitaciones de su corazón.

El azabache cerró los ojos un momento, y con una sonrisa de lado MADE IN UCHIHA hablo.

-Eres un dobe, baka y algo tonto a veces.-susurro Sasuke con diversión, haciendo que Naruto frunciera el ceño a punto de reclamar pero el pelinegro lo interrumpió- Pero es extraño ¿Sabes dobe? Me haces sentir tan extraño,…es por eso que…creo que me gustas dobe.-dijo Sasuke firmemente, haciendo que Naruto abriera desmesuradamente sus ojos a causa de la sorpresa…

¿Uchiha Sasuke se le había confesado? Eso no podía ser posible, debía de estar soñando o era un síntoma extra por todo el alcohol que bebió ayer. Sí, debía de ser eso…

-¿…Q-ué?...susurro el kitsune con incredulidad, para después fruncir el ceño y empujar al pelinegro lejos de él.- ¡Suéltame bastardo, no juegues conmigo Sasuke. Porque yo no soy como ese montón de zorras que besan el piso por donde caminas ttebayo¡-casi grito Naruto con enojo, Sasuke no lo iba a engañar. Él sabía bien que Uchiha Sasuke era conocido por ser un bastardo rompecorazones, y él no sería uno de su lista. No señor, ese bastardo se secaría como planta esperando a que él soltara una sola lagrima por él…

Sasuke frunció el ceño confundido, mientras que miraba fijamente al rubio frente a él. ¿Qué mierda estaba diciendo Naruto? En qué momento él había dicho que era igual a las tipas con que se acostaba…

-Nunca dije que lo fueras dobe. Yo no te estoy mintiendo, de verdad me gustas y te lo demostrare.-termino de decir Sasuke seriamente, para jalar a Naruto del brazo y tirarlo en el escritorio de Kurenai.

-¡E-spera¡-trato de decir Naruto, para detener al azabache. Pero sus palabras fueron calladas, cuando la boca de Sasuke pego con la suya; fundiéndose en un profundo beso que hizo que Naruto perdiera la noción del tiempo…

Trato por todos los medios de quitarse a Sasuke de encima, pero el muy bastardo no daba su brazo a torcer. Sintió como las manos del azabache viajaban debajo de su camisa, acariciando todo su abdomen y haciendo que una oleada de calor creciera en su pecho…

Tenían que detenerse ya, o sí no…, o sí no él estaba seguro que terminarían haciéndolo en el escritorio de Kurenia. Algo estupendo para Sasuke, y una sentencia de muerte para el rubio. Ya que si Tsunade se daba cuenta de que habían estado fornicando en uno de los escritorios del Instituto. Los mandaría a limpiar todo el Konoha Gakuen con un cepillo de dientes…

Algo de verdad terrorífico. Estaba a punto de gritar por ayuda, y golpear a Sasuke en ESA parte y dejarlo sin descendencia. Cuando el pelinegro sintió como alguien lo tomaba de la camisa y lo tiraba al suelo, sin ninguna delicadeza…

Alzo su mirada para ver a su "salvador", quedando sorprendido al ver frente a él a Neji con una cara de pocos amigos. Mientras que Sakura trataba de calmarlo para no tirársele encima al Uchiha…

-¡Neji cálmate¡-dijo Sakura con preocupación, mientras tomaba de los hombros al Hyuga. Que lo único que hacía era matar con la mirada a Sasuke…

El cual se levanto del piso con ayuda de Sai, devolviéndole la mirada a Neji con enojo.

-Lárgate de aquí Uchiha…-susurro Neji con enojo, mientras que hacía a la pelirrosa a un lado. La cual solo bajo la mirada preocupada…

Sasuke alzo su mentón, mientras que una sonrisa arrogante se formaba en su rostro.

-Y quien me va a obligar. ¿Tu Hyuga?-soltó Sasuke con burla, haciendo que los nudillos del Hyuga se pusiesen blancos debido a la fuerza con la que estaba cerrando sus manos en puños.

-Podría.

-Entonces ven bastardo.

El Hyuga dio dos pasos adelante, listo para atacar a Sasuke y dejarle el ojo morado –según Neji- cuando alguien más entro a la habitación. Mirando todo con confusión.

Deidara miro como Neji estaba a punto de tirársele a un pelinegro con cara de arrogancia, mientras que Sai estaba a su lado. Y una Sakura preocupada estaba al tanto de todo. Sin contar claro. A su pequeño otouto, el cual estaba tirado sobre el escritorio con la cara más roja que la bandera de China…

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-soltó el rubio con confusión, haciendo que Naruto corriese hacía él. Con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-¡Dei-chan, volviste¡-casi grito Naruto, para envolver a su hermano mayor en un efusivo abrazo.

Deidara miro a su otouto con una sonrisa de lado, pero luego volvió a la realidad y miro como todos en la habitación tenían los ojos puestos en ellos. Separo a Naruto un poco de él, y aclaro su garganta para hablar…

-No han contestado. ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Sakura se acerco al rubio, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-N-ada Deidara-san, ya nosotros nos íbamos. ¿No es así Neji, Sai?...-pregunto Sakura con una mirada de suplica a Neji, el cual suspiro y asintió.

Para así los tres salir de la habitación, Sakura con un semblante preocupado, Neji con un semblante enojado y Sai con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ahora estaba más seguro que antes, de que Sasuke de verdad estaba interesado en Naruto…

Y eso era bueno, tendría que decirle a Itachi cuando saliera del Instituto…

-Otouto te extrañe mucho, ¿Cómo estás?-pregunto Deidara con alegría a Naruto, este sonrió enormemente.

-Bien, bien Dei-chan. ¿Y a ti como te fue en Francia?...-pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa, feliz de volver a ver a su hermano después de tanto tiempo.

Los dos rubios hablaban ignorando la presencia de Sasuke, el cual no estaba muy seguro de si entrar en la conversación o no.

-Muy bien Naru-chan, en todas partes había arte. Hasta se podía oler en el aire, era maravilloso¡-exclamo el rubio mayor con sus ojos brillantes, mientras que a Sasuke le salía una gotita en su cabeza…

-¿De verdad? ¿Y no has vuelto a hacer nada con tu arcilla?...-pregunto Naruto curioso.

Deidara sonrió, y saco de su bolsillo un pequeño pajarito hecho de arcilla. Estaba tan bien hecho que incluso parecía de verdad, Naruto lo tomo en las manos con sus ojos totalmente brillantes.

-¡Oh fantástico nii-chan, eres asombroso¡-exclamo Naruto asombrado, mientras que Deidara se sonrojaba un poco…

-Hmm que pájaro más mediocre.-soltó Sasuke dejándose notar, mirando con desinterés el pajarito en las manos de Naruto. El cual sintió un aura asesina crecer de Deidara.

Deidara cerró los ojos fuertemente, mientras que una gran vena crecía en su frente…

-¿¡Que dijiste mocoso¡?-grito Deidara siendo detenido por Naruto de cometer homicidio a Sasuke, el cual sonrió de lado al ver el parecido de personalidad en el hermano de su dobe…

Sasuke se hizo el cabello hacía atrás, y con una sonrisa de lado. Miro fijamente a Deidara y hablo.

-M-e-d-i-o-c-r-e-deletreo el pelinegro con burla, haciendo que el rubio estallara en enojo. Deidara estaba a punto de asesinar, calcinar y cocinar a Sasuke. Cuando otra persona, sehh OTRA, entro a la habitación…

-Otouto es hora de irnos… ¿Naruto-kun y…un rubio histérico?-dijo Itachi con una mirada confundida, mientras miraba curiosamente a Deidara. El cual estaba con las manos puestas en el cuello de la camisa del Uchiha…

-¿Itachi-san?...-soltó Naruto confundido al ver a su profesor de Literatura ahí, y luego analizo bien y recordó… "Otouto" Itachi le había dicho así a Sasuke. Entonces ellos dos eran…

-¡¿HERMANOS?¡-grito Naruto con incredulidad, mientras miraba como Sasuke se posicionaba al lado de su aniki. Mientras Deidara, miraba con ojitos llorosos a su pajarito de arcilla el cual ahora estaba algo roto…

-Sí dobe, Itachi es mi hermano. Solo que yo soy más apuesto e inteligente.-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de soy-tan-sexy-que-ni-el-viento-me-despeina.

-Ya quisieras otouto.-dijo Itachi con burla, mientras que golpeaba la frente de Sasuke con dos de sus dedos.

-¡Deja de hacer eso¡-exclamo Sasuke algo sonrojado, mientras que Naruto sonreía burlón.

-Oh pobre Sasu-chan.-dijo el kitsune con burla, mientras que Sasuke lo mataba lentamente con la mirada.

Itachi suspiro hondamente y miro como Deidara miraba al pajarito en sus manos, se acerco al rubio escuchando a lo lejos la pelea de su otouto y Naruto. Y se posiciono frente al Uzumaki, el cual alzo su mirada para ver quién era la persona frente a él. Sonrojándose al instante al ver un pelinegro, con el cabello amarrado en una coleta baja y unos profundos ojos negros, los cuales lo miraban con curiosidad…

-Qué extraño pájaro.-dijo Itachi mirando al rubio frente a él, mientras sonreía de lado al ver la cara de frustración de Deidara.

En la frente del rubio apareció una enorme vena a causa del enojo, camino hacía Naruto y lo tomo de la mano. Y antes de salir de ese salón, miro a Itachi algo sonrojado y le saco la lengua infantilmente…

-¡Uchihas bastardos¡-termino de decir Deidara, para luego cerrar fuertemente la puerta del salón. Y caminar o casi correr con Naruto tomado de la mano, el cual sudaba frío al ver tan enojado a su hermano mayor…

Que día más pesado había sido ese, los dos se montaron en el auto del rubio mayor. Y salieron disparados hacía la mansión Namikaze, Deidara manejaba como loco debido a la rabia. Y Naruto estaba azul del miedo, no quería morir tan joven…y menos a causa de su hermano. Pero gracias a un ser divino –según Naruto- llegaron sanos y salvos a la enorme y hermosa mansión Namikaze.

Naruto salió disparado hacía la cocina, para abrir rápidamente el refrigerador y sacar de él unas fresas, mermelada, pan, leche y por último unos ricos chocolates. Deidara miro como su hermano preparaba un enorme y extraño emparedado de chocolate con mermelada y suspiro hondamente.

-Dei-chan, Naru-chan ¿Cómo les fue, todo bien?-pregunto Kushina con una sonrisa alegre, mientras que comenzaba a la lavar los platos sucios. Deidara suspiro por segunda vez, sentándose frente a su madre.

-Sí todo bien,…solo unos idiotas Uchihas con el ego hasta el cielo que criticaron mi hermosa arte.-soltó Deidara recordando la mirada de Itachi, y por alguna razón se sonrojo. Ese Uchiha se había burlado de él, si lo volvía a ver le daría una patada en el trasero…

-¿Uchihas?... ¿No serán los hijos de Mikoto-chan ttebane?-pregunto Kushina interesada, mientras que amarraba su larga y hermosa cabellera roja en una cola alta.

Naruto suspiro y tomo asiento al lado de su hermano mayor. Mirando fijamente a su madre.

-Creo que sí, el teme se llama Sasuke y Itachi-san también estaba ahí. Y al parecer eran hermanos.-contó Naruto a su madre, mientras que esta ponía un dedo en su mentón tratando de recordar…

-Sí, son Sasuke-kun y Itachi-san. Son muy guapos, ¿Por qué no tratan de acercarse más a ellos, chicos? Imagínense los hermosos nietos que me podrían dar ttebane¡-exclamo la pelirroja con sus ojos violetas brillantes.

-¡OKA-SAN¡-exclamaron ambos rubios con un sonrojo en sus rostros, Kushina río por lo bajo y se sentó frente a los dos rubios. Con una hermosa sonrisa en sus ojos.

-N-o digas esas cosas Oka-san, yo nunca tendría un hijo del bastardo de Itachi.-susurro Deidara con su corazón latiendo como loco, mientras que un tono escarlata cubría sus mejillas.

-Ni yo tampoco, ya que no soy doncel ttebayo¡-dijo Naruto igual de sonrojado que su hermano, mientras que Kushina los miraba a los dos con un puchero…

-¡Ahh aburridos, además aun no sabemos si son donceles o no ttebane¡ Tienen que hacerse ese examen este mismo miércoles.-dijo la pelirroja mientras que miraba a sus hijos con una sonrisa sospechosa, sonrisa que hizo que Naruto y Deidara comenzaran a temer por sus vidas.- Y será mejor que vallan llevándose bien con Sasuke e Itachi-san. Porque esta noche cenaremos en la mansión Uchiha.-termino de decir Kushina con una sonrisa alegre, para salir de la cocina cantando una canción.

Naruto miro a Deidara el cual estaba igual de sonrojado y nervioso que él, y los dos suspiraron hondamente. ¿Por qué ellos tenían que soportar eso? Acaso su destino era convivir con esos Uchihas idiotas.

Al parecer sí, y lo peor. Su madre estaba de acuerdo con todo eso.

_**Continuará…**_

**Agradecimientos: ****Sumireko,****JennKurosakiUchiha****, ****Goten Trunks5****, ****sakura1402****, ****Moon-9215****, ****natzumy08****, ****eminamisan****, ****nickyLOL31****, ****kennich****, ****Kyo,**** SARAHI, ****Kiki,**** mare.** Muchas gracias a todas de verdad :D, me alegraron el día. Me alegra que a alguien le guste mi fic, y tengan por seguro que lo terminare y no lo abandonare. Ahora leí que muchas pusieron el porqué a Naru le están dando nauseas tan pronto. Bueno, pues según internet hehe a muchas mujeres les dan muy pronto y a otras casi no les da. Y como yo soy mala con él haha decidí que le darían pronto, pero tranquilas, tampoco lo voy a poner a vomitar en todos los capítulos hehe. No, poco a poco van saliendo los demás síntomas. Y bueno pronto saldrá la verdad a la luz buajajaja. También me pidieron que metiera el ItaDei y bueno aquí está comenzando, espero que les haya gustado el capi. Y cualquier duda que tengan, háganmela saber con un hermoso review. Nos leemos y cuídense.


	3. Chapter 3 Una cena con los Uchihas I

_**Disclaimer: **__Naruto, __**no es mío**__ es de Kishimoto-sama. _

_**9 MESES**_

_**CAPITULO 3:**_ Una cena con los Uchihas, tratando de recordar y ¿Por qué duele tanto?

**S**uspiro hondamente, abriendo poco a poco sus ojos para tratar de acostumbrarse a la poca luz que entraba por su ventana; se tallo uno de sus ojos con pereza, y miro el pequeño reloj que estaba junto a su mesa.

6:35: PM. Había conseguido dormir un par de horas, antes de ir a su suicidio personal, a la cena a la cual sus padres estaban tan emocionados por ir. A la mansión de su peor enemigo, y de la persona que más detestaba en ese momento. A la mansión Uchiha…

Solo nombrarlos ya le daba dolor de estomago, aunque su corazón lo traicionara y lo pusiese tan nervioso cuando Sasuke estaba frente a él. Sin contar sus sonrojos al verlo a los ojos, o las malditas mariposas en su estomago cuando le hablaba…

Suspiro con frustración, dándose cuenta de que por más que lo quisiese negar. Sasuke le gustaba, y mucho. Tal vez no estaba enamorado de él, pero si le atraía y bastante. Y eso hacía que un gran enojo contra sí mismo apareciese dentro de él. Sasuke era un bastardo sin corazón, nunca le había importado lo que los demás sintieran y se acostaba con el que él quería…definirlo en una palabra sería: Mujeriego y también…teme, bastardo, idiota y ególatra –según Naruto-.

Sehh, un bastardo alborotado. El kitsune bajo su cabeza con sus ojos un poco tristes, quedándose unos momentos con su mente en blanco. Sin pensar en absolutamente nada. Hasta que sintió como su estomago reclamaba por algo de comer. Sonrió con alegría, y en menos de dos segundos ya había bajado las escaleras y estaba en la enorme cocina de los Namikaze.

En donde ya estaba Kushina, la cual miro a Naruto algo sorprendida. Por dos simples cosas. La primera: No podía creer que Naruto aun tuviese hambre, cuando llego del Instituto se preparo un enorme emparedado de chocolate con mermelada o algo así; el cual devoro en minutos, y luego de eso se comió tres platos de Ramen. Algo no muy raro. Pero verlo ahora con esas fresas en su mano derecha, y esa caja de helado en la izquierda era sorprendente…

Bueno tal vez era el crecimiento, y la segunda razón era:...

-¡Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, se puede saber porque no estás vestido para irnos aun. La cena con los Uchihas es en media hora ttebane¡-exclamo Kushina con enojo, haciendo que un terrible frío recorriera toda la espina dorsal del rubio. Naruto se puso azul al ver la mirada que le estaba dedicando su "amorosa" madre…

-O-ka-san hehe, sí ya lo sé. Iré a vestirme en seguida ttebayo¡-dijo Naruto para salir disparado hacía su habitación, con una mano en su pecho por el miedo. Si había algo a lo que el temiera, era a la dulce y alegre Kushina Uzumaki enojada…

Era una fase que nunca más quería volver a ver, con una vez de haberla visto así de niño. Había quedado traumado de por vida.

Suspiro por tercera vez en el día, y se dirigió a su baño para darse una ducha rápida. Se quito su camisa y sus pantalones rápidamente, solo para mirarse al espejo del baño fijamente. Apoyo su cabeza en este; cerrando lentamente sus ojos tratando así de respirar tranquilo, ¿Cómo podía él tener alguna oportunidad de llegar a algo serio con Sasuke?...Ese bastardo ni siquiera lo quería, entonces porque llenarse de falsas esperanzas. Esperanzas que por más que él tratara de negar, estaban ahí en su corazón más claras que el agua…

Frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, él no tenía porque estar pensando eso. Es más debería ser Sasuke el que no tenía ninguna oportunidad con él, no al revés. Se metió lo más rápido que pudo a la ducha; abriendo la regadera de la ducha para así dejar que el agua se llevara sus pensamientos estúpidos. Ya vería ese Uchiha bastardo que era que alguien lo ignorara…

Porque viendo como todas y todos los idiotas del Konoha Gakuen se le quedaban viendo a Uchiha. No era muy difícil adivinar que a Sasuke nunca le habían dado un "no" por respuesta; cuando se trataba de amor, pues bueno…Naruto estaba seguro que ese Uchiha no lo iba a enamorar jamás…

Una cosa era que le gustara, y otra muy diferente que lo amara. Solo había una persona a la que él llego a amar, y esa persona; se largo de Japón sin decirle nada,…pero era el pasado. Salió de la ducha con una toalla enredada alrededor de su cintura; mientras que gotitas de agua caían sobre su pecho y hombros, sonrió enormemente dándose ánimos a sí mismo. Iba a ser una buena noche.

Al menos eso esperaba. Abrió su armario de ropa, y saco de él; unos pantalones negros un poco pegados a las piernas, una camisa turquesa y por último unas tenis negras. Se miro en el espejo ya vestido, dándose cuenta de que se veía bien. Sonrió de lado y suspiro hondamente, listo para salir de su habitación y bajar las escaleras…

En donde ya estaba Kushina; con un hermoso vestido largo y blanco pegado a su cuerpo; dejando ver que a pesar de la edad, la pelirroja no tenía nada que envidiarle nada a ninguna colegiala. Minato estaba a su lado con una sonrisa alegre, y con un elegante traje negro que lo hacía ver más joven. Y por último Deidara, el cual estaba con unos pantalones blancos y una camisa gris. Y también claro, con una cara no muy alegre.

-Muy bien, vamos que se nos va a hacer tarde ttebane.-exclamo Kushina emocionada, mientras que Minato asentía tomando de la mano a su esposa. Para así salir directo al lujoso auto de la familia Namikaze. Entre más se acercaban a la mansión Uchiha, más nervioso se ponía Naruto…y eso lo molestaba. Tenía que aprender a controlar sus nervios. Deidara a su lado estaba igual o peor, quería que esa estúpida cena terminara lo más rápido posible…pero conociendo a su madre y lo muuuucho que hablaba. Saldrían de ahí fijo como a las 12: AM sin exagerar…

Cerró sus ojos tranquilizándose un poco, lo único que tendría que hacer en toda la cena. Era sonreír, ser cortes e ignorar al mocoso Uchiha, y claro al idiota de Itachi. Cosa que Deidara veía bastante difícil, después de todo ¿Quién podría ignorar a alguien tan…, malditamente sexy? Sehh, y en ese momento era cuando Deidara maldecía en todos los idiomas que sabía, a los genes Uchiha…

-Ya llegamos, chicos recuerden sean amables-recordó Minato a sus hijos, con una sonrisa de lado. Los dos rubios asintieron no con mucho entusiasmo…

Apenas se bajaron del auto, Naruto supo que esa noche iba a ser muy larga. Sonrió amablemente, al ver como una mujer de la edad de su madre los recibía en la puerta de la lujosa mansión Uchiha. La cual era un poco más grande que la suya, la pelinegra les sonrió a él y a Deidara y cuando vio a Kushina soltó un chillido que hizo que Naruto y Deidara quedaran sorprendidos…

-¡Kushina-chan!-exclamó Mikoto con una enorme sonrisa, mientras que abrazaba a la pelirroja fuertemente. La cual estaba igual de alegre que ella…

-¡Mikoto, tanto tiempo sin verte ttebane!

La pelinegra asintió y saludo a Minato; el cual estaba igual que sus hijos, muy pronto un hombre pelinegro de tal vez unos 40 años salió de la mansión, con una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro casi invisible. Pero aun así estaba ahí…

-Minato, Kushina cuanto tiempo. Me alegra que estén aquí.-dijo Fugaku mirando al rubio mayor, el cual asintió alegre dándole la mano al serio pelinegro.

-Lo mismo digo Fugaku, no has cambiado nada.-dijo Minato con una sonrisa, el pelinegro frente a él sonrió de lado.

-Tu tampoco, sigues siendo el mismo rubio que cree que en todos.

Minato sonrió con algo de vergüenza, mientras que Mikoto sonreía enormemente. Caminando hacia adentro de la gran mansión…

-Pero vamos entren, no pueden estar ahí afuera.-dijo la pelinegra Uchiha con una sonrisa, y así lentamente entraron los Namikaze. Tomando asiento en la sala de la mansión, en donde los mayores comenzaron a hablar de viejas anécdotas que hicieron reír mucho a Naruto…

Como cuando su madre se le confesó a su padre, y este se desmayo. O cuando Minato le dio el primer beso a la pelirroja, y esta se puso más roja que su propio cabello. Entre anécdota y anécdota a Naruto se le fue olvidando en la casa de "quien" estaba. Hasta que una vocecita que venía de la entrada de la mansión, hizo que su corazón se acelerara rápidamente…mientras que sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo. Y no era el único, Deidara se puso igual que su hermano, al escuchar esa "molesta voz" –según Deidara- no podía creer que solo por escuchar la molesta voz de Itachi ya se pusiera como una quinceañera enamorada. Control Deidara, control…

-Eres un idiota Itachi, te dije que compráramos el de tomate.-se quejo Sasuke, llamando la atención de todos en la sala…

-La familia Namikaze, no va a comer ese horrible pastel de tomate que tanto te gusta otouto-baka, supéralo…, espera, no puedes, eres un pequeño idiota-dijo Itachi con burla, entrando por fin a la sala de su casa.

-¿¡Que dijiste bastardo?!-exclamo Sasuke con una venita en su frente, mientras que Naruto miraba todo eso con diversión. Nunca creyó que Sasuke fuese tan fácil de molestar…

-Chicos no peleen, y saluden a la familia Namikaze.-ordeno Mikoto a sus hijos, mirándolos fijamente. Sasuke e Itachi asintieron rápidamente, no querían ver a su adorada madre enojada…

-Muy buenas noches, Kushina-san, Minato-san, Naruto-san y Dei-chan.-dijo Itachi diciendo el último nombre con diversión, a lo que Deidara lo miro asesinamente. Con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

-Buenas noches.-dijo Sasuke con cortesía, mientras que miraba fijamente a Naruto frente a él. Sonrió de lado y camino hacía donde el rubio, sentando a su lado. Haciendo que Naruto lo mirara más rojo que un farol Chino…

-Teme… ¿Qué estás haciendo?...-pregunto Naruto nerviosamente, mientras que sentía la mirada de su madre sobre él. Seguramente pensando ya en cosas estúpidas –según Naruto-, y románticas entre el él y el bastardo Uchiha que tenía a su lado…

Sasuke se acomodo mejor en el sofá; pasando su brazo derecho por los hombros de Naruto, sin ninguna vergüenza, a lo que Naruto reacciono levantándose del sofá y tomando asiento al lado de su madre. La cual ya tenía una sonrisa malévola en su rostro…

Después de todo, ¿Qué madre no quería un apuesto Uchiha, como novio para su hermoso sol? Respuesta: Todas. Ella se encargaría de que Naruto pronto estuviera entre los brazos de Sasuke…

-Kushina tus hijos ya son todos unos hombres.-dijo Fugaku con su mirada clavada en Naruto, haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco. Todos los Uchihas tenían esa maldita mirada que te hacía bajar la cabeza, o en su caso, sonrojarse…

La pelirroja sonrió orgullosa, y asintió al Uchiha. Mientras que Minato también sonreí con orgullo…

-Claro que sí Fugaku, mis soles ya son todos unos hombres. Muy pronto abandonaran el nido ttebane¡-exclamo Kushina con lagrimitas en sus ojos, Naruto la miro con una gotita en su sien. Y Deidara unos centímetros alejado, suspiro hondamente. Rogando a Kami-sama que su madre no fuese a decir nada a vergonzante…

Él ya tenía suficiente con tener al idiota de Itachi, mirándolo como un idiota frente a él. Si seguía así estaba seguro que pronto se iría de esa mansión. Y no porque los Uchihas fueran malas personas, claro que no, sino porque muy pronto perdería su color original por estar toda la maldita cena rojo. ¿Y porque? Por el bastardo de Itachi Uchiha…

-Los tuyos también son todos unos hombres Fugaku, veo que han crecido mucho. Sobre todo el pequeño Sasuke.-dijo Minato con una sonrisa amable, mientras que Fugaku sonreía orgulloso. Con una alegre Mikoto a su lado…

-Sí los dos ya están grandes, y son todos unos genios.-dijo Mikoto con orgullo, mientras que miraba con estrellitas a sus dos hijos. Los cuales por poco y se sonrojan, pero claro. Un Uchiha nunca se sonrojaba…

-Veo que sí.-dijo Kushina con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mikoto se puso de pie; con el entusiasmo a flor de piel, y miro a todos en la sala con una sonrisa.

-Es hora de comer. Por favor tomen asiento en donde quieran.-dijo la pelinegra Uchiha, guiando a los Namikaze a una enorme, elegante y sofisticada mesa. Con hermosos jarrones llenos de rosas a sus alrededores, Naruto miraba todo con sus ojos brillantes. Los Uchihas de verdad que tenían muy buen gusto…

Menos el idiota de Sasuke, claro.

-¿Naruto-kun?...-salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar cómo era llamado por Mikoto, miro a la pelinegra unos centímetros alejada de él. Y sonrió con vergüenza.

-Perdón Mikoto-san, estaba distraído.

-No, no es eso. Es que… ¿Te golpeaste tu pierna?-pregunto Mikoto curiosa, haciendo que Sasuke sentando a su lado sonriera de lado. Deidara miro a su hermano preocupado, e Itachi al mirar la sonrisa divertida en el rostro de su otouto, no tuvo que indagar mucho para saber el "porque" de la dolencia del rubio…

Naruto parecía una luz de véngala de lo rojo que estaba, estaba seguro de que ese era el momento más a vergonzante de toda su corta vida. Camino lentamente a la mesa –en donde ya todos estaban sentados- y tomo asiento al lado de su hermano. El cual lo miraba curioso.

-S-í, b-uen-o…es que yo…practico artes marciales y-y me herí con un ar-ma y eso es lo que me hace caminar así ttebayo.-susurro el kitsune casi inaudible, mientras que Kushina lo miraba confundida…no sabía que su hijo practicara artes marciales.

Mikoto lo miro comprensiva, y sonrió con preocupación.

-Ya veo, pero debió ser un arma muy dura y extraña para que quedaras así.-opino la Uchiha, mirando fijamente al kitsune. Mientras que las mucamas traían la cena y los respectivos cubiertos.

-En algo **muy** duro, ¿No es así, dobe?-dijo Sasuke dejándose oír, mientras que sonreía con arrogancia.

Naruto lo mato con la mirada, mientras que apretaba fuertemente sus manos en puños. Para no saltar y meterle el tenedor a Sasuke en la boca, suspiro hondamente tratando de tranquilizarse a sí mismo. Miro a Mikoto con sus mejillas pintadas de rojo, y asintió…

-S-í Mikoto-san, fue algo muy…d-uro.-dijo Naruto con su mirada gacha, para luego subirla de nuevo y mirar a Sasuke- Pero va a ser un error que no voy a volver a cometer, nunca más me voy a volver a herir con esa maldita arma ttebayo.-termino de decir el kitsune con una sonrisa de lado, Sasuke lo miro fija y retadoramente…

Mientras que Kushina, Mikoto, Fugaku y Minato miraban todo sin comprender.

-Que mal, porque yo creo que **esa** es tu arma favorita. Solo dime cuando la quieres volver a usar, y con todo el gusto del mundo de la daré dobe. Es toda tuya.-termino de decir Sasuke con sorna, Naruto tuvo que mirar a un lado para no saltar y molerlo a golpes…

Y dio gracias a todo ser divino en el cielo, cuando Fugaku –igual de confundido que todos- opino que era mejor comer de una vez, y todos comenzaron sin chistar. Pasando así una hora, entre peleas tontas entre Sasuke y Naruto, anécdotas entre los mayores y una que otra broma de Itachi a Deidara, el cual desearía tener en ese momento una bomba de arcilla y fulminar al Uchiha con ella…

Pero eso era imposible.

-Voy a traer el postre-informo Mikoto con una sonrisa amable.

-No madre yo lo hare, ¿Deidara-san me podrías ayudar?-pregunto Itachi inocentemente, mientras que todos posaron sus ojos en Deidara. El cual no tuvo de otra que ponerse de pie, y seguir a Itachi.

Entraron a la cocina de la mansión, la cual estaba ya vacía. Ya que los cocineros habían terminado su horario, Itachi camino lenta y despreocupadamente hacía una de las alacenas del lugar. Y de ahí saco un hermoso pastel naranja, Deidara miraba todo eso con desconfianza.

-Dei-chan. ¿Te gustan los pasteles?

El rubio se sorprendió un poco, pero aun así contesto a la pregunta del azabache.

-S-í-contesto el Namikaze casi inaudible, y no muy seguro si en seguir la conversación o no. Después de todo Itachi estaba siendo amable con él- ¿Y a ti mmh?...

-Bastante. Aunque me gustas más tú.

Deidara se sonrojo por completo al escuchar salir eso de los labios de Itachi, frunció el ceño mientras que negaba con la cabeza, no debía de sonrojarse y mucho menos dejarse llevar por las estupideces que el Uchiha decía.

-No digas estupideces Itachi, apenas me conoces.-susurro Deidara con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora, Itachi lo miro fijamente dejando el pastel a un lado. Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el rubio, el cual trataba de mantener su semblante tranquilo, cosa que ya se le estaba dificultando…

-Te equivocas.-susurro Itachi en el oído del rubio, haciendo que Deidara se sonrojara pero también que frunciese el ceño confundido.

-¿D-e que hablas Itachi, tu y yo nunca nos hemos visto?...-susurro Deidara sin entender, sintiendo como el aliento del pelinegro pegaba con su cuello…

Itachi sonrió de lado, y acerco su boca a la de Deidara.

-Claro que sí, Deidara-sempai.-susurro el pelinegro, haciendo que Deidara se sorprendiera. Recordaba a alguien que le había llamado así, pero cuando estaba en Francia, y aun así no recordaba el rostro de la persona…

Pero la voz de Itachi, se le hacía tan familiar.

-Chicos ¿Por qué tardan tanto?..-se sonrojo y sobresalto al escuchar a Mikoto llamarlos, al parecer caminando hacía la cocina.

Y se iba a separar de Itachi, cuando sintió como unos húmedos labios se pegaban con los suyos. Haciéndolo sentir miles de sensaciones, y haciendo que su corazón bombeara sangre rápidamente. Itachi poso una de sus manos sobre el cuello del rubio; atrayéndolo a él, y tratando de que el beso fuese más profundo. Y cuando Deidara estaba a punto de caer, a punto de corresponderle el beso a la persona que más "odiaba"…

El Uchiha se separo rápidamente, tomando el pastel entre sus manos. Caminando fuera de la cocina, mientras que una curiosa y confundida Mikoto miraba como Deidara ponía una mano en sus labios y sus mejillas estaban más rojas que un farol. ¿Qué habían estado haciendo esos dos ahí?

-Disculpen el retraso, es que no encontraba el pastel.-se disculpo Itachi poniendo el hermoso y jugoso pastel sobre la mesa, mientras que un sonrojado, confundido y algo desorientado Deidara se sentaba de nuevo al lado de su hermano…

-¿Dei-chan estas bien?-susurro Naruto preocupado, al mirar la cara roja e encendida de su aniki.

El rubio asintió, no muy seguro de estarlo. ¿Cómo alguien te podía hacer sentir tantas cosas solo con un beso? Suspiro hondamente, mientras miraba fijamente el pastel frente a él. No entendía, según Itachi ellos dos ya se habían conocido. Pero la pregunta era… ¿En dónde? y sobre todo ¿Cuándo? No entendía, Itachi lo hacía sentir cosas tan extrañas…cosas, que de verdad le daban mucho miedo...cerro sus celestes ojos; tratando así de olvidarse por un momento de todo ese problema. Tomo la cuchara a un lado de su plato, y comenzó a comer lentamente su pastel…

Fresas. Ese era su sabor favorito, alzo su mirada y se encontró fijamente con otra intensa y negra mirada. ¿Acaso Itachi había comprado ese tipo de sabor…solo por él? …bajo de nuevo su cabeza, escuchando como poco a poco comenzaban todos a hablar de nuevo. Estaba confundido, muy confundido…y no podía estar ahí ni un minuto más…

Se puso de pie rápidamente; haciendo que todos en la mesa lo miraran sin entender, Deidara hizo una pequeña reverencia y miro a Mikoto y a Fugaku con agradecimiento.

-Muchas gracias por la comida y el postre, todo a estado delicioso. Sin embargo, tengo que irme. Oka-san, Oto-san, Naru-chan los veré en la casa más tarde. De verdad perdonen que tenga que irme Uchihas-san.-se disculpo Deidara con vergüenza, mientras que Kushina miraba a Minato totalmente confundida. El rubio mayor suspiro y asintió a su hijo, él no tenía que ser un genio para saber que Deidara estaba incomodo ahí...

-Está bien Deidara-chan, ve tranquilo.-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa amable, Fugaku a su lado asintió tranquilo. Y en menos de un minuto, el Namikaze ya estaba fuera de la enorme mansión. Caminando lentamente por la cera de la carretera, necesitaba despejar su mente un momento…y sabía exactamente con la persona que lo podía hacer…

.

.

Mientras que dentro de la mansión; y en medio de una amena cena y unos algo borrachos Minato, Fugaku, Kushina y Mikoto, Naruto suspiro preocupado. Conocía muy bien a su aniki, y estaba seguro que nunca se iría así sin alguna razón. Se levanto de la mesa, sin que nadie lo notara y camino lentamente hacia arriba de las escaleras. Necesitaba el baño, y prefería buscarlo él solo a interrumpir la amena conversación entre sus padres y los Uchihas…

-Emm donde será ttebayo…-susurro para sí mismo el kitsune, mientras trataba de orientarse en el enorme pasillo del lugar. Si era sincero no sabía dónde diablos estaba, el lugar era demasiado grande. Enorme a decir verdad.

Naruto se puso azul en menos de dos segundos, él no quería perderse en esa gran mansión. ¿Y si nunca lo encontraban? ¿Y si el bastardo de Sasuke lo "violaba" de nuevo? O si… ¿Quedaba embarazado por esa supuesta "violación"?...no, eso sí sería terrorífico. Solo imaginar que dentro de él estuviese un bebé, de verdad lo asustaba. Por dos simples razones, era muy joven y también bueno…él no era muy saludable que digamos. Se drogaba a veces, tomaba y salía de fiestas todos los sábados…eso no podía ser bueno para un bebé. Aunque no sonaba tan malo ser padre, así tendría a su pequeño bebé y le compraría miles de cosas. Ramen entre ellos. Sehh una buena vida…

¿¡Pero porque mierda estaba pensando en bebés?! Y lo peor, ¿¡Porque pensaba que el papá sería Sasuke?! En definitiva tenía que controlarse. Estaba a punto de entrar en pánico y gritar por ayuda, cuando una vocecita bastante molesta se dejo escuchar. Haciéndolo temblar por completo.

-¿Perdido, dobe?-dijo Sasuke mirando con diversión, a un desorientado Naruto. El cual lo miro y negó rápidamente, con sus mejillas pintadas de rojo por la vergüenza…

-¡Claro que n-o teme-baka!-exclamo el kitsune, él jamás aceptaría que estaba perdido. Y mucho menos a Sasuke.

-Entonces ¿Por qué estás aquí? Este es el pasillo de las habitaciones de la casa. Estas al frente de **mi** habitación.-explico el pelinegro con pose arrogante, acercándose poco a poco a Naruto.

El cual estaba más rojo que un rábano con insolación, por kami-sama ¿Por qué de todos los lugares en esa enorme mansión, él tenía que llegar a la habitación de Sasuke? Seguramente había hecho algo muy malo en su vida pasada, y ahora el Karma lo castigaba. Sehh era eso, porque si no él nunca se hubiese visto metido en esa situación…

-…Cállate teme…-susurro el rubio totalmente sonrojado, Sasuke lo fue pegando a la pared lentamente. Mirándolo fija y seriamente a los ojos, con cada mano a un lado del rostro de Naruto. Era raro, él se sentía extraño, cuando miraba a Naruto a los ojos…de verdad sentía que ya lo había visto de nuevo, y por un momento no podía dejar de ver esos dos pedacitos de cielo...

-Entonces tenía razón ¿he?...Que mal…-susurro el pelinegro, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del rubio, Naruto lo miro confundido sintiendo lo rápido que latía su corazón solo al sentirlo tan cerca de él. El olor de Sasuke entraba en su nariz, haciendo que tuviese que cerrar sus ojos lentamente con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿Cómo hacía ese chico para hacerlo sentir así?

-… ¿Por qué dic-es eso….teme?...-susurro Naruto tratando de mantenerse serio, aunque era algo imposible. Sasuke aspiro el aroma del kitsune, sintiendo como su corazón latía rápidamente. Era algo nuevo, nunca nadie lo había puesto así…solo con su olor…

-Porque de verdad creí, que estabas aquí porque querías entrar a mi habitación.

Miro de reojo al Uchiha pegado a él, y un adorable puchero se formo en su rostro.

-No, no quería entrar a tu habitación teme.-soltó Naruto con un poco de enojo, empujando a Sasuke lejos de él. El Uchiha lo miro algo confundido, y de un momento a otro frunció el ceño…

-No me malinterpretes Naruto, no me refería a tener relaciones contigo uzuratonkachi.-dijo Sasuke totalmente serio, tomando a Naruto del brazo.

El rubio lo miro con un poco de enojo, e hizo un adorable puchero. Que hizo que Sasuke tuviese que quitar su mirada, para que este no viese el pequeño sonrojo que Naruto había provocado en él…

-"Si claaaro", eso es lo único que quieres. Conozco a los tipos de persona como tu teme, lo único que quieres es volverme a tener en tu cama ttebayo¡-exclamo Naruto con enojo, sintiendo como una profunda tristeza se formaba en su pecho…

-¡¿Que te hace pensar que yo voy a hacer eso contigo uzuratonkachi?!-exclamo Sasuke con enojo, odiaba que la gente hablara de él sin siquiera conocerlo. Estaba seguro que alguien le tuvo que meter todas esas cosas a Naruto en la cabeza, muy pronto se enteraría de quien…y se vengaría muy lenta y dolorosamente…

Naruto trato de aguantar las lagrimas que invadían sus celestes ojos, no entendía porque estaba llorando; simplemente lo quería hacer, miro a Sasuke con las lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas. Y haciendo que este se sorprendiera, y pusiese un semblante preocupado…

-¡Pero lo haces con todas las zorras con las que te acuestas Sasuke¡-grito Naruto con enojo, tristeza y algo de ¿Celos? ¿Qué mierda le pasaba? Tenía ganas de llorar, maldecir a Sasuke y luego besarlo…todo al mismo tiempo.

Sasuke se acerco al rubio, lo tomo del brazo y pego sus labios con los del kitsune. En un beso profundo y lleno de **algo**, que hizo que el rubio cerrara por completo sus ojos. Pasando sus brazos por el cuello del Uchiha. Sasuke poso una de sus manos en el rostro de Naruto; acariciando lentamente su mejilla…mientras que abría un poco sus ojos. Solo para ver el sonrojado rostro de Naruto; totalmente concentrado en lo que hacían, cerró sus ojos de nuevo y mordió al kitsune un poco en uno de sus labios…metiendo así su lengua en la rosada cavidad de la de Naruto…

Este sintió como la húmeda lengua del pelinegro; entraba y se enredaba con su propia lengua, haciéndolo sentir algo que nunca había sentido con otra persona. Sasuke se separo de Naruto solo unos cuantos milímetros; lo miro a los ojos y sonrió, los dos tratando de tranquilizar sus respiraciones…Naruto bajo su mirada al no poder mantenerle la mirada al pelinegro…

No entendía que estaba haciendo, él no se podía enamorar de nuevo, y menos de Sasuke. Porque tal vez él ni siquiera lo quería, tal vez el Uchiha lo único que quería de él era sexo. Y no, él no podría soportar otro desamor tan grande como el que tuvo con **esa **persona, porque estaba completamente seguro que lo que alguna vez sintió por esa persona…no le llegaba ni a los talones a lo que ahora sentía por Sasuke…

Sasuke miro al rubio a los ojos, tomando su rostro entre sus manos; limpiando así los restos de lágrimas que habían quedado en el rostro del kitsune. Sonrió de lado, y acerco su boca a la de Naruto…pero no lo beso, Naruto se sorprendió al sentir como el pelinegro soplaba un poco en su boca…dejando que su propio aliento entrara dentro de la suya…; era fresco y…sabia a…menta, el rubio se sonrojo aun más al sentir a Sasuke hacer eso una vez más…

-¿Lo sientes ahora?...-susurro Sasuke con un brillo especial en sus ojos, brillo que hizo que Naruto bajara la cabeza…

-¿Sentir qué, teme?-susurro Naruto mirando al azabache a los ojos.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, y suspiro.

-Alguien una vez me dijo, que si quería que otra persona se enterara de cuanto la querías, compartiera mi propio aliento con ella. Porque eso quiere decir que de verdad quieres a esa persona dentro de tu vida. Tu aliento es mi aliento Naruto-…susurro el pelinegro con una mirada cálida, mientras que tomaba una de las manos del kitsune entre las suyas…

Naruto lo miro a los ojos, con una mirada igual que la del Uchiha.

-Sasuke…yo…-y estaba a punto de decirle algo que jamás pensó en decirle a Sasuke. Cuando recordó lo que estaba haciendo, empujo lejos a Sasuke de él con su mirada gacha. Él no se podía enamorar de nuevo, él no quería sufrir de nuevo. No quería sentirse como una mierda de nuevo. No, no volvería a preocupar a su madre y a su padre solo por amor. Miro a Sasuke a los ojos y soltó algo, que hizo que el Uchiha sintiera un profundo dolor en su pecho.

-¡_**Yo jamás podría amar a alguien como tú Uchiha**_, así que dejame en paz!-termino de decir el kitsune, para salir corriendo de ahí lo más rápido posible. Por más que quería no podía evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos, era un bastardo, pero tenía miedo. Y si con eso evitaba que los dos sufrieran entonces estaba bien…

"Perdóname teme" pensó Naruto con un profundo dolor en su pecho, salió rápidamente de esa mansión y se montó sin decir absolutamente nada. En donde un confundido Tobirama lo miraba sin entender, suspiro hondamente al ver las mejillas de Naruto totalmente empapadas en lágrimas…

-T-obirama-san…y-o…ape-nas l-o conozco y él m-e ha-ce sent-ir tan extrañ-o… *sffi* -susurro Naruto acorrucado en el asiento trasero del lujoso auto, mientras que cerraba sus hermosos ojos para tratar de no llorar más…

El peliblanco negó con la cabeza, y miro a Naruto fijamente.

-Tú ya deberías saber que es Naruto-san.-dijo el hombre seriamente, mientras que encendía el auto para salir en camino a la mansión del rubio. Luego vendría por Kushina y Minato, no podía dejar que Naruto se quedara en el asiento de atrás llorando como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Naruto abrió sus ojos; solo para mirar un punto indefinido en el asiento. ¿Había hecho lo correcto?...si era así, ¿Entonces porque no se sentía bien?...cerro sus ojos lentamente, cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo. Tratando así de que su dolor disminuyera, aunque sea solo un poco…

Tobirama lo miro por última vez y suspiro. Solo esperaba que Naruto de verdad tomara una buena decisión.

**O**_O_**S**N_**O**_O

Había pasado media hora exactamente, desde que Naruto había salido corriendo hacia la salida de su casa. Huyendo de él en su auto, y él seguía ahí aun. Mirando por el lugar en el que el kitsune se había ido. Sintió como algo mojaba una de sus mejillas, y paso su mano por ella dándose cuenta que no era otra cosa que una lágrima. Frunció el ceño con rabia, y se quito esa lágrima de su rostro con fuerza.

Había dolido, si era sincero sí había dolido y mucho. "_**Yo**_ _**nunca podría amar a alguien como tú**_"… ¿Tan malo era amar a alguien como él?...fue dejándose caer lentamente en el piso del pasillo; con su espalda apoyada a la pared que daba a su habitación. Alzo su mirada perdiéndose en un punto indefinido en la pared frente a él. Mientras que sentía como otra lágrima rebelde salía de uno de sus ojos. La limpio lo más rápido posible, un Uchiha nunca lloraba y menos por amor…

Siempre se había dicho eso a sí mismo. ¿Entonces porque era tan difícil todo cuando se trataba de Naruto? ¿Por qué llegaba a doler tanto?...Bajo su mirada al suelo, y ya ahí dejo que sus lagrimas salieran solas; silenciosas y frías, no sollozo o grito, no, no ganaría nada con eso. Y su gran orgullo tampoco lo dejaría. Pero si dolía, ahora sabía que sí. Tendría que ser un poco menos frío con las chicas que rechazaba. Se puso de pie lentamente y miro la negra y elegante puerta de su habitación…

Naruto no lo volvería a ver llorar por él, lo quería sí y mucho. Pero ya no volvería a ser el mismo con él. Aunque le doliese a él también, ignoraría al kitsune lo más que podría. Después de todo nada lo ataba a él ¿No?

Abrió la puerta de su recamara y entro a paso lento, acostándose lentamente en su cama. Cerrando así sus cansados ojos, era un Uchiha con el corazón roto…irónico y patético ¿No? Ya que casi siempre era él, el que rompía los corazones, no al revés.

Suspiro hondamente, y poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos. Cayendo así en los brazos de Morfeo. Con un preocupado Itachi mirándolo desde la puerta, él nunca había visto a su otouto así. Y de verdad le sorprendía y mucho. Solo esperaba que él y Naruto se pudiesen arreglar pronto…

Así como él y Deidara. El amor era bastante injusto a veces…porque él estaba seguro, que por más trataran de alejarse tanto él como su otouto de Naruto y Deidara. El destino los terminaría juntando de nuevo…

Sí, el Karma de verdad existía.

**Continuará…**

Agradecimientos:Io Kyo, sumireko, , JennKurosakiUchiha, Goten Trunks5, kennich, Moon-9215, Misaki Heartfilia, mare, y a todas las demás lectoras anónimas. Muchísimas gracias a todas de verdad, en general todas me hicieron sonreír con sus comentarios. Y me dieron ánimos para comenzar a escribir este. Me alegra mucho que les guste el fic y lo apoyen, y a veces me paso por sus perfiles a ver si tienen alguna historia SasuNaru que me haga llorar o reír o llorar de nuevo haha, y créanme que lo he hecho. A algunas les he dejado review y en otras no he podido pero créanme que lo hare, es solo que no tengo mucho tiempo ahora hehe. Muy bien de nuevo gracias por el apoyo, y espero que el capi les haya gustado tanto como a mí el escribirlo. Déjenme sus reviews para saber que opinan, tranquilas que Sasu no se va a poder separar de Naru tan fácilmente haha ya saben porque. Además los dos están completamente enamorados así que es obvio que no se separen al igual que Dei y Itachi-chan. Bueno nos leemos. Cuídense mucho. Bye


	4. Chapter 4 ¿¡Estoy embarazado? (PARTE 1)

**Disclaimer**_**: **_Naruto, no es mío es de Kishimoto-san, yo solo los uso para hacer realidad mis sueños gays SasuNaru xD. Haha

**9 MESES**

**O-O-O-SN-O-O-O**

**CAPITULO 4:** ¿¡Estoy embarazado?!, Revelaciones y ¿Recuerdos? (**PARTE 1**)

Desde hace media hora me desperté del todo, y aun así no quería levantarme, no crean que estoy enfermo o algo así, no, es solo que…tengo miedo. Sí, por primera vez que mi vida tengo miedo de lo que Sasuke haga al verme en el Instituto. Seguramente me debe de estar odiando en este mismo instante. Y yo…, bueno yo lo… ¿Quiero?, ya ni siquiera sé que mierda siento. Es frustrante.

-¡Naru-chan, se te va a hacer tarde para ir al Instituto ttebane!-grito mi madre desde el piso de abajo, suspire hondamente y me puse de pie rápidamente. No podía faltar al Instituto solo por Sasuke…

Me di una ducha rápida, me vestí y trate de peinarme, aunque era algo imposible, al verme ya listo frente al espejo de mi cuarto. Lo único que pude hacer para darme ánimos fue sonreír, si Uzumaki Naruto no tendría una cara triste todo el día, no señor. Y menos por él…

-¡Muy bien, tu puedes hacerlo Naruto ttebayo¡-me dije a mi mismo para darme ánimos, lo cual funciono porque me sentí mucho mejor.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras, dándole un sonoro beso a mi madre en la mejilla. Y saludando a mi padre con una sonrisa. Los dos tenían una cara no muy buena, después de todo, a ver llegado a las 3: AM de la casa de los Uchihas teniendo que levantarse a las 7 de la mañana y con resaca. No le podía hacer bien a nadie.

-Oka-san, Oto-san ¿Cómo están?-salude con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, tango mucha hambre. Tome tres tostadas de la mesa y me las comí en menos de 1 un minuto, para luego tomarme de un solo trago todo el jugo de naranja…

-Naruto no comas tan rápido, te puedes atragantar.-me regaño mi padre, con una gotita en su cabeza. Yo solo sonreí con vergüenza.

-Lo siento hehe. Bien, me voy el bastardo de Sai va a pasar por mí.-les informe mientras tomaba mi mochila y me la ponía en mi hombro, mi madre me miro con reprobación. Seguramente por como llame a Sai…aunque era verdad era un bastardo trastornado, fue por él que termine en una cama con Sasuke¡… aunque no debería de culpar a otros por mis errores…

Mierda tengo que controlarme, o voy a explotar en algún momento. Y seguramente terminare llorando, no sé porque pero he estado muy sentimental últimamente…parezco una quinceañera enamorada¡ T _ T

-Está bien, ve con cuidado.-me dijo mi madre con una sonrisa, para luego dar un pequeño saltito tal como si hubiese recordado algo- ¡O es cierto, Naru-chan hoy vamos donde Shizune-chan tenemos que hacerte el examen para ver si eres doncel o no ttebane¡ Espero que si lo seas y me des muchos nietos, de preferencia lindos Uchihias¡

-¡Oka-san, no digas eso ttebayo¡-exclame totalmente sonrojado, mi padre río un poco y nos miro a los dos.

-Ya, ya, estoy seguro que Naru si puede amor. Y de ahí a que nos dé nietos Uchihas es decisión de él.-gracias a Kami-sama que Oto-san si entiende.- Aunque no estaría mal que fuesen Uchihas.

-¡Ahhg ya basta no voy a tener hijos de ese bastardo ttebayo¡ Nunca!-termine de decir más rojo que un rábano con insolación, mientras que salía lo más rápido posible de mi casa. A la vista incrédula de mi padre, y a la divertida de mi madre. Kami-sama seguramente me odia, al hacer que mi madre ame las parejas Homosexuales…

¿¡Que hice para merecer esto?! Tener sexo con Sasuke seguramente,…doy vergüenz

Corrí a la cera de mi casa y me monté lo más rápido posible en el auto de Sai, el cual ya llevaba tiempo ahí afuera, el muy bastardo me miro con diversión y yo quite la mirada sonrojado. Sai sabe muy bien que tuve la maldita cena con los Uchihas ayer, seguramente ahorita me comenzara a preguntar y preguntar que si tuve sexo con Sasuke o algo peor…

1, 2, 3, 4…

-¿Qué posición usaron, de perrito o de frente?-me pregunto el bastardo, con cara de pervertido.

-¡Y A TI QUE MIERDA TE IMPORTA, BASTARDO¡-grite lo más duro que pude, haciendo que Sai riera por lo bajo. Para después sonreír con malicia.

-No has negado nada, eso quiere decir que sí tuviste sexo.

-¡Claro que no tuve sexo con un hombre, eres un bastardo trastornado¡-le dije lo más rápido posible, y una señora se me quedo viendo con desaprobación cuando el auto estaba detenido por el semáforo…

Me puse totalmente rojo, y mate a Sai con la mirada.

-¿Entonces él te la chupo o tu a él?

-¡Joder Sai, ya cállate!-exclame rojo como semáforo, a lo que el pelinegro río y busco con la mirada donde parquear su auto.

-¿Y a que sabía la polla de Sasuke?-insistió el bastardo pervertido, con cara de morbo.

Lo mire con odio, y sonreí malicioso.

-¿Quieres saber a qué sabe mi puño en tu boca, bastardo?-le dije con malicia, Sai era un idiota. Sigo pensando que es su culpa que me haya acostado con el teme de Sasuke.

Mire a Sai con odio y apunto de molerlo a golpes, pero cuando lo iba a hacer. Sai se acerco por completo a mí, casi pareciese que me iba a dar un beso. Yo trate de alejarme lo más que pude, no entiendo porque Sai está haciendo esto… ¿Qué mierda quiere?, Sai siguió y siguió acercándose a mí, tanto que pude sentir su aliento cerca de mi rostro. Oh mierda, yo no quiero besar al bastardo de Sai¡

-Naruto…-susurro el pelinegro con diversión.

Yo cerré mis ojos fuertemente, y cuando estaba a punto de pasar lo que yo temía que pasaría. Sai se detuvo y alzo mi mano, quitándome algo del cabello.

-Tenías una pelusa en tu cabello.-me dijo Sai con una de sus sonrisas extrañas, para luego alejarse de mí. Y yo lo mire con cara de ¿¡WTF?!

Estaba a punto de reclamarle que mierda le pasaba, cuando alguien toco la ventana del auto. Sai sonrió de lado dejándome confundido, y salió del auto lentamente. Yo baje mi mirada para que la curiosidad no me ganara, pero al final esta me gano, me estire un poco disimuladamente. Y mi corazón se disparo cuando mire a Sai hablando con Sasuke…

Me senté lo más rápido posible en mi asiento, para que él no me viese, no, todavía no estoy listo para verle a la cara. Estoy confundido, yo de verdad lo estoy. Y no quiero verlo a los ojos, porque si lo hago me voy a sentir culpable. Abrí la puerta del auto lo más lento y suave posible, y salí silenciosamente y estaba a punto de caminar a mi clase, a punto de salvarme de él…cuando Sai me hablo…

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda¡ Juro por Kami-sama que lo voy a matar.

-Naru ¿Por qué te vas así? Yo te acompaño espérame.-me dijo Sai con diversión, yo lo mate con la mirada y puse mi mejor sonrisa fingida. Sin mirar a Sasuke al rostro, aunque siento su mirada puesta en mí. Y eso me pone totalmente nervioso.

-E-sta bien.-dije o casi susurre, no podía decirle a Sai que no y mandarlo a la mierda. Porque si hacía eso, Sasuke se daría cuenta que su sola presencia me pone totalmente nervioso. Es más parezco una quinceañera enamorada¡ T _ T

-Muy bien me tengo que ir primito-escuche informar Sai a Sasuke, pude ver como este lo miraba fijamente. Igual de apuesto que todos los malditos días, a veces me pregunto como hace para verse tan elegante siempre… ¿Serán los genes Uchihas?

-Yo también estoy en el mismo salón que ustedes Sai. Los acompaño.- me mordí un labio, tratando de no ponerme nervioso. Sentí la mano de Sai en mi hombro y subí mirada para poder verlo. Grave error.

Porque cuando lo hice, no fue a Sai a quien vi, no, ignore por completo a Sai y mi mirada fue directo a Sasuke. El cual ya me miraba fija y seriamente, me le quede mirando igual de serio y con una leve muestra de tristeza en mis ojos. Y él soltó un pequeño suspiro, uno casi inaudible, para luego caminar derecho hacía dentro del Instituto…

Ya cuando Sasuke se había alejado un poco, y cuando ya nuestra "lucha" de miradas había acabado. Sai me miro fijamente con una sonrisa extraña en el rostro.

-Mierda Naru, me vas a tener que decir que le hiciste a Sasuke y me lo vas a decir ya.-me dijo Sai con curiosidad, yo lo mire con mis ojos algo tristes y suspire.

-Sai tenemos que ir a Matemáticas.-le informe tratando de evitar contarle algo al bastardo, estoy seguro que si le cuento todo lo que paso a Sai. Él buscara la manera de hacerme ver mi error y terminare disculpándome con Sasuke. Algo que si hago, estoy seguro nunca olvidare en toda mi vida…

-Es con Kakashi, y él siempre llega tarde. Vamos no seas malo, yo soy tu mejor amigo.-me dijo Sai casi con lagrimitas en sus ojos, yo suspire divertido y termine asistiendo de mala gana. El idiota me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hasta unos Kioscos que estaban en el jardín del Konoha Gakuen…

Ya sentados Sai me miro extrañamente, y suspiro hondamente. Como si tuviera una batalla consigo mismo en decirme o no algo…

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto nerviosamente, mierda ya me estoy preocupando.

Sai me miro y luego sonrió de lado. Con una de esas sonrisas que yo nunca supe descifrar.

-Cuando Sasuke me llamo y tuve que salir del auto, no fue exactamente para decirme los "Buenos días" Naru.-me comento Sai bajamente, tal como si me estuviese contando un secreto- Sasuke me llamo para decirme…, o más bien amenazarme para que no me volviese a acercar a ti. Ya que él me miro cuando yo te estaba quitando la pelusa de tu cabello.-termino de decirme Sai, para suspirar luego hondamente…

Y tengo que decir que mi cara era todo un poema, ¿Qué Sasuke había hecho qué? Eso era todo lo que cabía en mi cabeza en ese momento. Poco a poco me fui sonrojando fuertemente, ante la burlona y algo divertida mirada de Sai…

-¿S-asuke…hizo eso?-le pregunte incrédulo y sonrojado como manzana, a lo que él asintió.

-Claro que sí, es más lo que me dijo exactamente fue: "Te vuelves a acercar a Naruto, y juro que olvidare que eres mi primo. Y te partiré la cara. No te vuelvas a acercar a Naruto porque él es completamente mío" así me dijo, oh y claro con su sonrisa de te-partiré-la-cara-si-te-acercas-a-mi-rubio.- termino de decirme Sai con despreocupación, a lo que yo quede en completo shock.

Sasuke de verdad había dicho todo eso,…sin querer y sin poder evitarlo. Una enorme alegría y emoción creció dentro de mí, una emoción que me gritaba que él no me odiaba. Que al menos aun seguía presente en sus pensamientos, y eso lo único que me hizo fue alegrarme. Mierda ya estoy todo sonrojado y con Sai mirándome con diversión, tuve que bajar mi mirada con vergüenza para que el bastardo no me viera muerto de la vergüenza…

-Lo único que te puedo decir es que tienes totalmente enamorado a un Uchiha. Y eso, no es nada fácil de conseguir Naru, considérate afortunado.-me dijo Sai para ponerse de pie lentamente, yo aun no lo miraba al rostro…

Después de todo aun no le había contado, lo que le había dicho a Sasuke en la cena de sus padres, algo de lo que de verdad me arrepentía, yo quiero a Sasuke eso es algo obvio para mí. Una parte de mi corazón me dice que le dé una oportunidad, que al fin y al cabo tengo que volver a amar. Y otra me dice que no lo acepte, que lo olvide lo más rápido posible…

Pero esta vez no me voy a dejar llevar por el miedo, no de nuevo, tengo que hablar con él y decirle todo lo que de verdad siento. O al menos disculparme con él, me puse de pie rápidamente y salí corriendo hacia adentro del Konoha Gakuen. Escuche a Sai llamarme al parecer sorprendido por mi repentina "huída", lo ignore, ignore a todo el que me llamara o me mirara extraño por correr en medio pasillo…

Tenía que encontrarlo. Cuando me detuve en el salón de Matemáticas, pude ver que este estaba vacío, eso quiere decir que Kakashi no vino hoy. Sin quererlo, mi corazón latió rápidamente y comencé a correr de nuevo. Buscando una maldita cabellera negra con forma de trasero de pato, y cuando doble la esquina lo pude ver. Hay estaba él, con su grupo de amigos los cuales hasta ese momento ignoraban mi presencia…

Sasuke me miro un poco sorprendido al principio, pero luego su rostro cambio a uno serio y algo confundido. Yo puse una mano en la pared para poder recuperar el aliento, cuando trate de enderezarme de nuevo sentí como un extraño mareo me atacaba. Y casi estuve a punto de caer al suelo, de no ser por esos fuertes y blancos brazos que detuvieron mi caída…

-Naruto,… ¿Estás bien?-escuche que me preguntaba el teme, y en su voz había un deje de preocupación. Preocupación que hizo que me pusiese bastante feliz…

Yo trate de mirarlo pero aun tenía la visión borrosa, sentí como el teme me alzaba en brazos y estoy seguro que me sonroje y mucho. Sasuke me llevaba en brazos hacía la enfermería, y cuando mi visión ya había vuelto y el mareo había desaparecido un poco -ya que tenía unas extrañas nauseas- le hable…

-Teme…-susurre mirándolo fijamente, él no quitaba el rostro del camino.

-Shh, no hables dobe. Ya casi llegamos a la enfermería.-me informo Sasuke con su semblante serio, yo lo único que hice fue fruncir el ceño algo enojado. Quería que me mirara, que me mirara al rostro y así poder serle sincero con lo que de verdad siento…

-Mírame.-le exigí con un pequeño sonrojo en mi rostro, y también agradeciendo a Kami-sama. Que en ese momento todos los estudiantes estuvieran en clases, Sasuke detuvo su andar un momento y me miro fija y seriamente. Con esos ojos negros que tanto me confundían.

-Sasuke…yo, de verdad perdóname. Por todo lo que dije ayer en la cena de tus padres, de verdad me arrepiento de lo que dije. Y estoy seguro que cualquier persona estaría feliz de amar a alguien como tú teme.-le dije con mis ojos cerrados, y una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro.

Al no escuchar nada por unos minutos, abrí de nuevo mis ojos y mire a Sasuke. Me sorprendí al mirar que en sus ojos había una mescla de frustración y confusión, tal como sí no supiese que contestarme, me puse triste al pensar en eso. Seguramente el teme me odiaba, y ni siquiera sabía cómo decírmelo…

Sasuke camino de nuevo, pero esta vez un poco más rápido, y entro rápidamente a uno de los salones del pasillo. El cual estaba vacío, y cuando yo estaba a punto de preguntarle que mierda estaba haciendo. El muy bastardo me acostó en el escritorio del salón y se posiciono sobre mí, con su rostro escondido en mi cuello. Podía sentir mi corazón latir como loco, y estaba casi seguro de que Sasuke lo podía sentir. Lo que me hacía sonrojarme como farol por la vergüenza…

-Eres malo conmigo dobe ¿Lo sabías?.-me susurro Sasuke con su voz seria, yo lo mire confundido y algo triste y estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo cuando él me interrumpió.- ¿Por qué todo lo haces tan difícil Naruto?...cuando estoy decidido a olvidarte y a no sufrir más por ti y tus estúpidos miedos al amor. Me vienes y me dices todo eso. ¿Acaso estás jugando conmigo? ¿¡Que mierda es lo que quieres?! Enamorarme y hacerme sufrir ¿¡Es eso lo que quieres?¡ Porque si es eso, déjame decirte que ya lo hiciste¡-me dejo Sasuke casi gritando, y con su ceño totalmente fruncido…

Yo lo mire confundido, y con culpabilidad en mi rostro. Yo no lo quería hacer sufrir, créanme que es lo que menos quiero hacerle. Y menos a él. Pero me confunde tanto. Y en ese momento con mi cabeza hecha un lío; y con pequeñas lagrimas mojando mis mejillas, lo tome de la nuca y lo bese. Pude sentir como Sasuke se sorprendía un poco, pero aun así no se separo de mí. Él me correspondió, tomándome de la cintura para así apegarme más a él. En este momento, los dos estamos casi sentados en el escritorio de algún profesor, comiéndonos a besos…

Y lo más extraño de todo es que me siento completo, es como si de verdad hubiese necesitado eso siempre. Sasuke se separo un poco de mí, solo para tomar aire y luego me volvió a besar aun con más demanda, metiendo su lengua dentro de mi boca. Podía sentir como la lengua de Sasuke jugaba con la mía, haciendo que un pequeño sonrojo apareciese en mi rostro. Sasuke poso sus manos en mi rostro, y ya los dos un poco separados, me limpió las pequeñas lágrimas que tenía en mi rostro…

Yo lo mire con una pequeña sonrisa, pero sin poder evitar que las lágrimas saliesen de mis ojos. Él suspiro hondamente, y me dio un pequeño beso en mi mejilla. Limpiando así mis lágrimas.

-No llores dobe, odio verte llorar.-me dijo el teme con sus manos en mis mejillas, yo lo mire con un sonrojo en mis mejillas. Para luego formar un puchero en mi rostro.

-¡Y-o, no debí de decirte todo eso ayer teme. De verdad perdóname. Yo te quiero tanto, y tú eres un bastardo y me confundes mucho. Y e-ntonces yo no sé qué mierda hacer¡-le dije con frustración en mi voz; y más lagrimas bajando por mis ojos como cascadas, Sasuke me miro fijamente a los ojos y negó con la cabeza…

-Eres tan injusto a veces, dobe.-me dijo el teme con diversión, yo lo mire sin comprender y él hablo de nuevo- Simplemente no puedo comprenderte a veces, un día me gritas que me amas y al otro eres tan frío y extraño conmigo. Eres todo un rompecabezas,…pero aun así creo que odio verte llorar y odio que otra persona esté cerca de ti. Y eso uzuratonkashi es porque me enamore de ti.-me dijo Sasuke dándome un pequeño golpecito en mi frente, yo lo mire a los ojos y pude ver en ellos un brillo que yo conocía bien. Y que me hizo de verdad sonrojar.

Sasuke me había dicho que estaba enamorado de mí; por tercera vez, y la verdad ahora. Ya no se qué hacer, lo quiero es cierto, pero yo…nunca he estado con un hombre o en una relación con un hombre. Y ahora me enamore de la última persona, a la que pensé alguna vez querer.

Nos bajamos del escritorio lentamente, y ya en el piso lo mire totalmente sonrojado. Sasuke tomo mi mano y me miro directo a los ojos, tal como si me fuera a decir que era adoptado o algo así, y luego sonrió. Sonrió sinceramente, era la primera vez que yo lo miraba sonreír así.

Y me gustaba verlo sonreír así.

-Dobe, ¿Quieres ser mi novio? Prometo quererte y protegerte, hasta que tu padre nos separe.-bromeo Sasuke con lo último, haciéndome reír un poco. Yo entrelace mi mano con la de él, y asentí con una enorme sonrisa.

-Claro que quiero, teme.-le dije y pude mirar en sus ojos un deje de alegría, Sasuke aun sonriendo me tomo de la cintura y me apego a él para pegar sus labios con los míos. Le correspondí con una enorme alegría dentro de mí, no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto, no sé si me voy a arrepentir de esta decisión. Pero lo quiero, y no pienso estar otro día lejos de él…

Porque cuando estoy con Sasuke, siento que ya antes había estado así con él. Y eso solo hace que me confunde más, tal vez y quien sabe…ya haya conocido al teme antes.

Ahora lo único que me preocupaba, era en cómo se lo íbamos a decir a mi Oto-san. Estoy seguro que Oka-san saltara de la alegría, pero papá seguramente ahorcara a Sasuke. Ojala y Kami-sama aun me sonría en este día.

**O**-o-**O**-**S**N-**O**-o-**O**

Suspiro hondamente al ver la enorme Universidad frente a él. Si fuese por él, aun estaría en la hermosa Universidad de Francia; con esos hermosos y grandes cuadros de arte, pegados por todo el largo del enorme pasillo. Pero, después de todo él también extrañaba a su familia así que no le quedo de otra que estudiar por un tiempo indefinido. En la enorme y elegante Universidad de Akatsuki.

-Dei, vamos o llegaremos tarde.-hablo un chico de cabello rojizo, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, perdona Sasori-sempai.- se disculpo el rubio con una sonrisa avergonzada, Sasori suspiro y negó con la cabeza.

-No importa, y tranquilo me oíste. Ese tipo del que me hablaste es un idiota, seguramente nunca más te va a volver a molestar.-termino de decir Sasori con seriedad, el rubio frente a él bajo la mirada un poco triste.

Deidara a veces no se entendía bien, después de todo, al irse de la cena con los Uchihas el único lugar donde se le ocurrió ir fue a la casa de su antiguo amigo de la infancia. Sasori, lo recibió con un abrazo y él se pudo desahogar con este, contándole todo lo que Itachi le había dicho. A lo que el pelirrojo solo le dijo que se olvidara de Itachi, ya que era uno de esos hombres mujeriegos, que solo se divertían con los chicos y chicas que conquistaba…

Era por eso que ahora estaba en ese dilema. ¿Itachi de verdad era ese tipo de persona? ¿De verdad solo quería tener sexo con él? Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que estaba pensando mucho en Itachi, ese idiota de verdad que se metía hasta en sus pensamientos…

-Deidara…-llamo Sasori con preocupación, el rubio lo miro confundido.

-O perdóname Sasori-sempai, vamos caminemos o llegaremos tarde.-dijo el rubio para tomar al pelirrojo de la mano, y caminar rápido. Sasori miro a Deidara de reojo y suspiro, él sabía muy bien que ese "tipo" del cual Deidara le había hablado no era nada bueno…

Pero no quería que Deidara se diese cuenta de todo eso, no quería verlo sufrir otra vez, el accidente que tuvo en Francia fue una bendición y una maldición al mismo tiempo. Porque con ese accidente el rubio pudo olvidar todo eso que le hizo daño. Los dos iban tan rápido que sin darse cuenta, y al doblar la esquina chocaron con alguien haciendo que botaran todos sus libros al piso…

-¡Mierda¡-exclamo Deidara al ver su libro lleno de refresco, ya que el tipo con el que había chocado al parecer había tenido un refresco en su mano. Refresco que hizo que su libro pasara a mejor vida. -¡Oye deberías de tener más cuidado mmh¡-exclamó Deidara totalmente enojado, alzando su mirada para encarar al tipo con el que había chocado. Pero cuando miro quien era todo su enojo desapareció…

Itachi miraba a Sasori al lado de Deidara fija y extrañamente, a lo que el rubio confundido miro al pelirrojo. Sorprendiéndose al encontrar una mirada de sorpresa y miedo en Sasori, ¿Pero qué mierda pasaba ahí? Y porque era él, el único ignorante a la verdad…

-Itachi…-susurro Sasori con sorpresa, para luego poner un semblante enojado. Y matar al Uchiha con la mirada.

Itachi ni siquiera pestaño al ver la mirada que el pelirrojo le dedicaba, miro a Deidara a su lado y sonrió de lado.

-Lo siento Dei-chan, prometo comprarte otro libro.-termino de decir Itachi, mirando fijamente al rubio frente a él con algo de culpabilidad. Deidara frunció el ceño confundido, sabía que esa culpabilidad en la mirada de Itachi no era por su libro, no, esa culpabilidad era por otra cosa…

-Yo me tengo que ir. Nos vemos Dei-chan.-se despidió el Uchiha, plantándole un sonoro beso al rubio en la mejilla. Haciéndolo sonrojar de inmediato, y haciendo que Sasori cerrara sus manos en puños fuertemente…

-No le vas a volver a hacer daño Itachi. Yo no lo voy a permitir, eso tenlo por seguro.-hablo Sasori con enojo, apretando fuertemente su mandíbula para tratar de no saltar y moler a golpes al Uchiha. Itachi a espaldas de Sasori, cerró fuertemente sus ojos y suspiro.

-Nunca dije que le haría daño. Y me encantaría ver cómo me detienes Sasori.-termino de decir Itachi con una mirada fría y sería, para comenzar a caminar con ese porte elegante y arrogante que todo Uchiha tenía.

Sasori pego su puño en uno de los casilleros del pasillo, asustando un poco a Deidara. El cual estaba completamente confundido, y algo enojado. No entendía, no entendía porque esos dos se estaban hablando así.

Hablándose como si de verdad se conocieran, encaro a Sasori y con su ceño fruncido lo agarro del cuello de la camisa. Ninguno de los dos le vería la cara de estúpido, estaban muy equivocados si crían que él dejaría las cosas así…

-¿¡Que mierda fue todo eso Sasori, porque le hablaste a Itachi como si lo conocieras y porque los dos se dicen cosas tan extrañas?!-casi grito Deidara con el enojo pintado en su hermoso rostro, el pelirrojo bajo su mirada un poco triste y aun con su ceño fruncido…

Deidara miro como poco a poco todos los estudiantes de la Universidad se acercaban a ellos, tratando de ver una pelea o alguna cosa interesante en esa aburrida Institución. Suspiro hondamente tratando de tranquilizar su furia, y soltó a Sasori de la camisa. Recogió sus cosas rápidamente del piso, y camino lejos del pelirrojo el cual lo miraba algo preocupado…

-¡Deidara, espera¡-grito Sasori recogiendo el también sus cosas, para correr rápidamente tras el rubio. El cual tenía una cara no muy alegre.

Sasori lo tomo del hombro y le dio la vuelta, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Deidara se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño, esperando pacientemente una buena explicación a todo lo que había pasado ahí.

-Yo…yo, te explicare todo lo que paso ahí. Pero por favor cálmate.

-Está bien.-acepto el rubio de mala gana, Sasori suspiro y volvió a hablar.

-Bien, entonces vamos a la cafetería Rasengan ¿Sí? Pero primero tengo que ir por algo a mi casa, así que nos vemos ahí en media hora.-informo el pelirrojo, con seriedad.

Deidara lo miro confundido pero asintió con decepción, Sasori sonrió de lado y salió casi corriendo hacía la parada de autobuses del lugar. De nuevo estaba ignorante a todo lo que se dijeron esos dos, era frustrante, muy frustrante. De no ser porque su celular sonó en ese preciso momento, hubiese comenzado a gritar y a maldecir a Sasori e Itachi en todos los idiomas que sabía…

-¿Qué?-contesto el rubio de mala gana.

-Dei-chan, ¿!Qué son esas formas de contestar, ttebanee?¡-pregunto Kushina a su hijo al otro lado de la línea, con un poco de enojo en su voz.

Deidara suspiro hondamente y volvió a hablar.

-Lo siento Oka-san, ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el rubio con curiosidad, sacando las llaves de su auto de su pantalón.

_-Bueno, es que necesito que vengas ya. Naru-chan y yo vamos a ir a la cita de Shizune-chan a ver si Naru es un doncel. Tú también tienes que venir Dei-chan, recuerda que tú tienes que hacerte el examen también ttebane._- informo la pelirroja a su hijo con una voz maliciosa, Deidara rodo los ojos imaginándose a su madre saltando en una pata porque ellos dos fuesen donceles y les pudiesen dar nietos…

-Está bien ya voy en camino, espérame.-termino de decir Deidara para colgar, y concentrarse enteramente en el camino frente a él. No podía estar pensando todo el día en el bastardo de Itachi, y a que se refería con el _"Nunca pensé en hacerle daño"_ que le había contestado a Sasori…

Suspiro con frustración, doblando en una esquina de la carretera. Si bien esos dos le estaban ocultando algo, él se daría cuenta de que era…y lo haría muy pronto.

Llegó a su casa/mansión y miro como su madre salía de la mansión totalmente emocionada; con un pálido Naruto a su lado, Kushina tomo asiento en los asientos de atrás del auto y Naruto tomo asiento al lado de su hermano. Con una cara no muy buena.

-¿Naru, estás bien?-pregunto Deidara preocupado, tomándole la temperatura a su hermano. –Estas muy pálido.

-No es nada Dei-chan, es solo que algo me cayó mal.-dijo el kitsune con una sonrisa de lado, sintiendo un poco de asco en su garganta. Esas malditas nauseas lo iban a matar.

-Tranquilo Dei-chan, son solo los nervios. Vamos arranca, ya quiero saber si seré abuela ttebanee¡-dijo la pelirroja con alegría, Naruto miro a Deidara negando con la cabeza y este río por lo bajo.

-Muy bien vamos.-dijo el rubio para arrancar al auto hacía el Hospital Hokage, del cual su Baa-chan era dueña. Seeh, Tsunade era dueña tanto del Konoha Gakuen como del Hospital Hokage.

-¿!Dei-chan ya sabes la gran noticia, ttebanee¡?-exclamo Kushina con emoción, mientras que estrellitas salían de sus ojos.

-Nop, ¿Quién se murió?-dijo el rubio, burlón.

-¡Dei-chan, no digas esas cosas. Y nadie murió, es solo que…Naru-chan y Sasuke-kun son novios ttebanne¡

-¡¿QUÉ?¡-grito el rubio con incredulidad, mientras que Naruto se sonrojaba por completo. Deidara miro a su otouto con sorpresa y este asintió.

-Nunca creí que harías algo así Naru. Ser novio de un…Uchiha¡-dijo con rencor y lagrimitas en los ojos el rubio, y Naruto, bueno él estaba más rojo en un rábano con insolación…

Kushina bufo con molestia y luego sonrió alegre.

-¿Bah tu también estas celoso, Dei-chan? Minato casi se desmaya cuando Naru le contó, sin contar que persiguió a Sasu-chan por todo el jardín de la casa gritando: "¡No mancharas la inocencia de mi hijo, Uchiha morboso¡" ttebanee¡-dijo la pelirroja con resignación, Deidara sonrió burlón imaginándose esa escena en su cabeza.

-Ya llegamos.-informo Deidara tranquilo, dejando el tema de Sasuke por la paz. Al menos por un momento, ya luego vería ese Uchiha lo que era sufrir.

-¡Vamos, ttebanee¡-exclamó Kushina emocionada, tomando a los dos rubios de la mano. Para salir disparada con ellos hacía adentro del Hospital.

Naruto se mordió uno de sus labios nervioso, no quería pensar que estuviese embarazado o peor que tuviese algo malo, pero durante todo el día estuvo con nauseas y mareos extraños. Pero cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de estar embarazado, su cabeza le decía "! O vamos Naruto, no puedes estar embarazado eres un hombre ¡" y entonces él se calmaba, porque después de todo…dudaba mucho que fuera doncel. Porque si lo era,…y por cosas de la vida quedaba embarazado,…él juraba por Kami-sama, que le cortaría la maldita polla a Sasuke¡

Después de todo, todo era su culpa. Salió de sus pensamientos, al ver como una mujer de cabello corto y negro salía de uno de los consultorios.

-Muy bien, Naru-chan tu eres el siguiente. Ven.-llamó Shizune al kitsune, Naruto se puso de pie totalmente nervioso.-Kushina-san si quieres puedes venir también.-termino de decir la pelinegra, y en menos de dos segundos, Kushina estaba dentro de la habitación con una mano en su pecho por la emoción.

-Naru-chan acuéstate aquí.-informo la pelinegra, señalando una camilla larga y blanca. Naruto asintió nervioso, y se sentó mirando fijamente a la enfermera.

-Muy bien, vamos a hacerte un ultrasonido para ver primero si no tienes nada malo ahí dentro ¿Sí?-informo Shizune con una sonrisa amable, Kushina tomo la mano de su hijo y sonrió con amabilidad.

-Está bien, ttebayo…-susurro el kitsune, totalmente frío.

Shizune subió la camisa del chico, mostrando su plano vientre. Y ahí puso una mescla que hizo que Naruto sintiera mucho frío, el rubio sintió como la pelinegra ponía el aparato en su vientre y en una pequeña pantallita se dejaba ver todo su vientre. Naruto miraba todo rogando a Kami-sama que ninguna sorpresa estuviera ahí adentro…

-Muy bien, parece que estás bien…-susurro Shizune, pero luego frunció el ceño y se detuvo un momento acercándose más a la pequeña pantalla en la habitación-O por Kami-sama, Naru-chan…tú…-susurro Shizune sorprendida e incrédula…

A lo que Kushina y Naruto la miraron sin entender.

-¿Qué pasa, ttebanee?-pregunto la pelirroja, preocupada por la salud de su hijo.

La pelinegra suspiro hondamente, y aun algo sorprendida e incrédula hablo.

-Naru-chan,…tu estas embarazado.-dijo Shizune mirando fijamente la pantallita, Naruto abrió sus ojos enormemente y alzo su mirada para ver la pantalla frente a él. En donde se dejaba ver un pequeño puntito que lo dejo sin habla…

Naruto se puso totalmente pálido por un momento, y su respiración comenzó a acelerar a manera que su corazón también lo hacía. Poco a poco fue poniendo sus manos en su vientre, con su rostro totalmente incrédulo. Kushina a su lado estaba igual de sorprendida que su hijo, y no dejaba de ver el pequeño puntito en la pantalla. Pero luego un pequeño "click" se hizo presente en su cerebro y sonrió enormemente. Para abrazar a Shizune fuertemente, casi dejando a la pelinegra sin aire…

-¡SOY ABUELA TTEBANEE¡-grito Kushina, con lagrimitas en sus ojos.

-¡LO VOY A MATAR TTEBAYO¡-grito Naruto con su ceño completamente fruncido, y tocándose su vientre fuertemente. Estaba embarazado, embarazado de Uchiha Sasuke.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Sasuke aceptaría a su hijo? ¿Lo dejaría? Tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza, que sin querer, y poco a poco las lágrimas fueron invadiendo sus ojos. Kushina al ver eso abrazo a su hijo apegándolo a ella, y acariciando su rubio cabello.

-Tranquilo mi amor, todo va a estar bien. Tu padre, Dei-chan y yo te apoyaremos. Y estoy segura que Sasuke-kun también lo hará.-susurro Kushina con amor al oído de su hijo, mientras Naruto no paraba de llorar aun con una mano en su vientre…

Por alguna razón, creía que los problemas estaban comenzando.

**Continuara…**

_**Les quiero agradecer a todas por el apoyo que me han dado, y como voy rápido no les he podido contestar sus reviews así que perdonen por eso. :D Les quiero agradecer de todo corazón por su apoyo, y les mando un saludo a todas/o por igual :D Espero que el capi les haya gustado. Y bueno me despido rápido. Hehe Nos leemos. Cuídense. :D**_


	5. Chapter 5 ¿¡Estoy embarazado¡? (PARTE 2)

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, **no es mío** es de Kishimoto-san. Yo solo los uso para cumplir mis fantasías morbosas haha xD. :D

Por cierto en este capi hay DOS Lemons, están advertidas. :3

**Número de palabras: **7.709, 18 páginas. Me duelen los dedos¡

**9 MESES**

**CAPITULO 5:** ¿¡Estoy embarazado?!, Revelaciones y ¿Recuerdos? (**PARTE 2**)

Escondió aun más su rostro en la almohada de su cama, secando así las lagrimas que bajaban silenciosamente por sus morenas mejillas. No estaba llorando porque no quisiese al bebé, claro que no, lloraba porque tenía miedo. De verdad lo tenía, miedo a lo que Sasuke hiciera cuando le contase todo eso. Tal vez lo dejaría, o tal vez siquiera aceptaría al pequeño retoño que crecía en su vientre…

Y eso, de verdad le dolía. Suspiro hondamente, acostándose boca arriba en su cama. Cerrando lentamente sus ojos; y poniendo una de sus manos en su aun plano vientre. Tenía miedo de cómo tomaría Sasuke todo eso, miedo a que diría su Oto-chan de eso…ya que aun no le habían dicho nada, Naruto le pidió a su madre que no dijera nada aun. Él quería hablar con Sasuke primero, eso era algo que les correspondía decir a los dos…

-Ahhh bebé-chan,…no has nacido y mira como me tienes…-susurro el kitsune con una sonrisa llena de amor, mientras que acariciaba lenta y cuidadosamente su vientre. Amaba a la personita que estaba creciendo dentro de él, ¿Cómo no amarla? Si era una parte de él y de Sasuke, nunca abortaría. Jamás.

Porque después de todo el bebé no tenía la culpa, no, ellos la tenían. Por andar teniendo sexo borrachos y sin protección. Aunque claro, como mierda iba a saber él que era un doncel…

-Naru-chan, ¿Puedo pasar?-susurro Kushina con preocupación, abriendo lentamente la puerta del rubio.

Naruto asintió, sentándose en su cama. Y secándose las muestras de lágrimas en sus mejillas, mirando a su madre con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Qué pasa Oka-san?-pregunto el chico, con un gran y doloroso nudo en su garganta.

Kushina suspiro hondamente, y tomo asiento al lado de su hijo. Posando una de sus blancas manos en el moreno rostro del rubio, Naruto al sentir el tacto de su madre contra su piel; no aguando mucho más, y en menos de dos segundos ya estaba llorando a moco suelto y como un pequeño niño en las piernas de la pelirroja…

Kushina le acaricio lentamente el cabello, tratando de que su sol dejara de llorar.

-Tranquilo Naru-chan, veras que todo se va a poner bien.-susurro la pelirroja con confianza, Naruto alzo un poco su mirada y con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas miro a su madre con cara de "¿Tú crees?" a lo que Kushina asintió.- Yo sé que Sasu-chan va a aceptar al bebé, tal vez tenga miedo como tu al principio. Pero estoy segura que terminara aceptando.

-Yo, no sé lo que pase Oka-san. Pero solo quiero que él este conmigo para decirle a Oto-san todo.-susurro el kitsune ya más tranquilo, quitando lentamente las lagrimas de sus celestes ojos.

-Ya verás que así será. Ahora trata de dormir un poco.-termino de decir la Uzumaki, dándole un beso a su hijo en la frente.

-Gracias Oka-san.-agradeció sinceramente Naruto a la pelirroja, la cual sonrió enormemente y salió de la habitación. Dejando al moreno solo de nuevo.

Naruto frunció el ceño; y mordiéndose un poco uno de sus labios, saco su celular de su bolsillo y miro la pantalla por un largo rato. ¿Llamarlo o no llamarlo? ¿Qué debía hacer? Sí seguía así, estaba seguro que no podría dormir en toda la noche. Solo por pensar y pensar en cómo tomaría la noticia su actual novio.

Estaba aun en su dilema mental, cuando una llamada entro en su celular. Haciendo que su corazón diera un vuelco, solamente al ver el número que lo llamaba. Era él, era su teme. Frunció el ceño decidido, él nunca había flaqueado en nada y mucho menos ser un cobarde y huir de Sasuke y lo que pensara de su bebé…

Suspiro hondamente, y contesto la llamada. Pasando uno de sus dedos por la pantalla táctil de su celular. Poso el celular en su oreja y escucho una voz, que lo había puesto nervioso desde la primera vez que entro en sus oídos…

-Dobe, ¿Cómo estás? Te extraño mucho ¿Lo sabías?...-escucho que le decía Sasuke con una voz tranquila y profunda, que hizo que ese molesto nudo volviese a crecer en su garganta…

Ahora entendía porque tenía miedo, tenía miedo de perderlo. De que Sasuke no fuera lo que él creía que era, miedo a no volver a escuchar esa profunda voz decirle palabras cariñosas y llenas de amor. Miedo a no volver a sentir sus labios presionados suavemente contra los suyos. Miedo a que su bebé creciera sin su otro padre. Miedo a que lo dejara solo en esa situación. Porque hasta ese momento se daba cuenta de cuánto quería a Sasuke, sin duda ya casi podía decir que lo amaba…

Pero eso sería muy pronto.

-¿Naruto, estás bien? ¿Estás ahí?-pregunto el pelinegro con voz preocupada, al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí…-susurro el kitsune con dificultad, debido al nudo en su garganta- Teme…yo necesito verte, ¿Podemos vernos ya?-pregunto el rubio con nervios, Sasuke se extraño un poco debido a eso…

-Está bien, pero no creo que tu padre te deje salir a las 10: PM conmigo. Claro, no sin ahorcarme como hizo en la tarde.-dijo el Uchiha con voz divertida, haciendo que Naruto sonriera de lado. Y las lágrimas comenzaran a salir de sus ojos…

Nunca había tenido tanto miedo en su vida, odiaba llorar, porque si lloraba la gente lo vería con lastima o como alguien débil. Y él no era ningún maldito débil, pero simplemente en ese momento…no podía, en ese preciso momento no podía evitar llorar…

-T-ranquilo teme, ven a mi casa lo más rápido que puedas. Yo te esperare en la esquina.-aviso el kitsune tratando de que su voz no se quebrara al hablar, poniendo una mano en su vientre instintivamente.

-Muy bien, en unos minutos estoy ahí. Te amo.-bajo la cabeza al escuchar a Sasuke decirle eso, y corto rápidamente la llamada con un vago "Yo igual" que no estaba seguro si el pelinegro escucho.

Abrazo sus piernas con sus brazos, y trato de no llorar más de lo necesario. Poso su vista en un punto indefinido en su habitación y suspiro. Se puso de pie rápidamente, y tomo una chaqueta gris de su armario. Esa noche estaba haciendo frío. Abrió su ventana lentamente, y tomo su sabana amarrándola fuertemente a una de las patas de su cama.

Muy bien, muchas veces había visto hacer eso a la gente en las películas. Sin embargo, nunca creyó que él también lo haría. Saco la larga sabana por su ventana, agarrándose fuertemente de esta; y comenzó a bajar con cuidado, ahora no solo tenía que preocuparse por él, sino que también por la personita que crecía en su vientre. Y cuando toco el césped del enorme jardín de su casa suspiro con alivio.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacía el enorme portón de la mansión y sonrió al verlo abierto, al parecer Deidara acababa de llegar y aun no había cerrado el portón. Ya afuera corrió hacía la esquina de su casa, respirando dificultosamente a causa del esfuerzo que había hecho…

Su padre lo mataría por lo que estaba haciendo. Sin embargo, no podía pasar así toda la noche. Su cabeza era un total desorden en ese momento, y se sentía totalmente atrapado en una burbuja. Su corazón latió rápidamente y sus nervios subieron, al ver como una motocicleta negra venía rápidamente hacía donde estaba él. Parando lentamente frente a él…

-Dobe, vamos sube rápido. No quiero que Minato me mate.-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado, dándole un casco gris a Naruto. El cual se montó tras su teme, y paso sus brazos fuertemente por la cintura del Uchiha.

Sasuke junto sus cejas preocupado por la actitud que Naruto estaba teniendo, no entendía, Naruto no era así. Siempre estaba feliz, sonriendo e insultándolo. Que aunque eso le molestara, fue una de las cosas que hizo que de verdad se interesara en él. Suspiro hondamente, y olvido eso por un momento. Para al fin arrancar en su motocicleta, o más bien la motocicleta de Itachi la cual él había tomado "prestada", sonrió divertido al imaginar la cara de frustración de su aniki al ver que su hermosa motocicleta no estaba…

Ese bastardo se lo merecía. Sintió a Naruto abrazarlo más fuertemente de la cintura, y sonrió de lado, en ese momento de verdad se sentía completo. Amaba estar a solas con Naruto, después de todo ese rubio de cabeza hueca que había puesto su mundo de cabeza; era el único que había visto su faceta cariñosa, y Sasuke estaba seguro que iba a ser el último que la vería. Porque él no pensaba separarse de Naruto por nada del mundo…

El kitsune se sorprendió al ver en donde estaban, nunca pensó que Sasuke lo traería ahí, pero considerando la hora y lo peligroso que era andar caminando ahí los dos solos. Lo considero prudente.

Sasuke se bajo de la motocicleta, ya con Naruto a su lado con un rostro lleno de nervios, el pelinegro suspiro con preocupación. Y saco las llaves de su bolsillo, abriendo uno de los Clubs de su familia. De hecho el Club en donde él había visto a Naruto después de mucho tiempo, y en donde el kitsune lo había visto a él por "primera vez"…

-Adelante.-dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad, mientras que Naruto pasaba dentro del Club con la cabeza gacha. Poniendo aun más preocupado al Uchiha.

Los dos entraron y tomaron asiento en el borde de un pequeño escenario; hecho para entretener a la gente, Sasuke guardo silencio esperando a que Naruto dijese algo. Ya que casi siempre era el kitsune el que comenzaba la conversación, pero al parecer esa noche Naruto no tenía ganas de hablar…

-Naruto…

-Sasuke…

Los dos se sorprendieron al ver que habían hablado al mismo tiempo, Naruto hizo un pequeño puchero y sus mejillas se pintaron de rojo en unos cuantos minutos. Sasuke sonrió de lado y tomo el rostro del rubio entre sus manos, acercando su boca a la de Naruto. Para que así sus bocas terminaran pegadas suavemente, en un dulce y calmado beso…que hizo que el kitsune sintiera de nuevo ese nudo en su garganta. Naruto pasó sus brazos por el cuello del Uchiha, acercando aun más sus bocas; extasiándose con el sabor de la boca de Sasuke, y abriendo su boca un poco más. Dejando que la húmeda y rosada lengua de Sasuke entrara en su rosada cavidad…

Y cuando Sasuke se separo unos milímetros de él, solamente para tomar aire y darle un pequeño beso en su boca. En ese momento, en ese preciso momento no pudo más. Sasuke se sorprendió y preocupo, al ver como de los ojos de Naruto salían cristalinas y húmedas lágrimas. Poso sus manos en el rostro del kitsune, tratando de limpiar las lágrimas en el rostro de este y mirarlo a los ojos fijamente…

Tratando de descubrir que era lo que le pasaba al moreno, Naruto lo miro a los ojos con el miedo plasmado por completo en su fina cara.

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto? No llores así dobe, me preocupas…-susurro Sasuke con su voz llena de preocupación, el moreno negó rápidamente con la cabeza y miro fijamente al alvino al rostro…

-T-engo miedo…, mie-do de que me dejes…-susurro Naruto separándose de Sasuke, y bajándose de donde hacía unos momentos había estado sentado. Sasuke frunció el ceño y camino rápidamente hacía el kitsune, tomándolo fuertemente de la mano…

-Naruto, no digas eso. Tú sabes que yo no te voy a dejar, dobe.-hablo Sasuke completamente seguro de lo que decía, Naruto lo empujo lejos de él aun llorando.

-¡Sí lo vas a hacer Sasuke¡-exclamó el kitsune con miedo, no lo quería tener cerca. Porque si lo tenía cerca, iba a ser más difícil para él.

-¿¡Pero qué mierda te pasa?! ¿¡Porque ahora me sales con todo esto?¡-grito el Uchiha con enojo, no entendía a Naruto. Si no lo quería entonces que se lo dijese directamente, le dolería y mucho, pero prefería que el rubio fuese sincero con él. Antes de vivir una gran mentira.

Naruto cerró sus manos fuertemente en puños, y dejando de lado todo el miedo que tenía. Soltó "eso" que tanto había querido gritarle a Sasuke desde que llegaron ahí.

-¡Porque soy un doncel, y hoy me di cuenta de que estoy embarazado de ti, bastardo¡-grito el rubio con lagrimones bajando por sus mejillas, Sasuke lo miro totalmente atónico sin siquiera decir una sola palabra…

Un tenso e incomodo silencio se formo en el lugar, en el cual los sollozos de Naruto era lo único que se podía escuchar. Sasuke salió de su shock un momento, tratando de asimilar lo que el rubio le había dicho. Naruto le había dicho que estaba ¿Embarazado de él?, poco a poco sintió como un extraño sentimiento se formaba en su pecho. Uno de felicidad y otro de confusión y miedo.

Miedo, porque ni siquiera era mayor de edad. Tenía 17 años, y apenas y sabía cocinarse él mismo. Y ahora tendría de cuidar de una vida que iba a ser completamente responsabilidad de él y Naruto. Nunca lo aceptaría, pero al igual que Naruto frente a él, él también tenía miedo. Miedo porque a pesar de su orgullo y actitud, él también era un adolecente. Se acerco a Naruto lentamente y con la preocupación pintada en su rostro hablo…

-… ¿Estás seguro?...-susurro el Uchiha tratando de que las palabras no se le quebraran. No por lágrimas, sino, por incredulidad, miedo, confusión y muchos otros sentimientos que abarcaban todo su cuerpo y corazón en ese momento…

Naruto alzo su celeste mirada a Sasuke, y asintió tratando de tranquilizar su acelerada respiración.

-S-í,…Shizune-san me lo confirmo.

-Naruto…yo…-susurro Sasuke sin saber muy bien que decir, por primera vez en su vida no sabía que mierda hacer. O de qué manera actuar frente a eso.

El kitsune lo miro con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios, con los ojos cerrados y abundantes lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. El azabache se sorprendió un poco por eso, y tomo a Naruto de los hombros.

-Está bien, si no quieres al bebé. No importa, yo lo tendré y Oka-san y Oto-san me van a ayudar. Y tu podrás vivir tranquilamente y olvidarte de mí yo…

-¡Cállate!-exclamó el azabache interrumpiendo al rubio, el cual lo miro preocupado. –Naruto, ¿Quién mierda crees que soy, un maldito cobarde? Te recuerdo que tú no hiciste a ese bebé solo, por lo tanto es también mi responsabilidad. Yo nunca te dejaría tener a **nuestro **bebé solo.-termino de decir Sasuke con seguridad en su voz, mirando fijamente al rubito frente a él. El cual tenía una sonrisa algo boba en su rostro, al ver escuchado todo lo que él había dicho…

Naruto sonrió enormemente, haciendo sonrojar a Sasuke un poco. Lo tomo del rostro y pego su frente con la de él. Sintiendo como todo su miedo y temor desaparecían en un momento.

-Gracias.-susurro Naruto con sinceridad, mientras que pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del pelinegro. Sasuke suspiro hondamente, y luego sonrió de lado.

-No me las des. Uzuratonkachi, ahora mucho menos que te voy a dejar ir.-susurro Sasuke con sinceridad, para separar a Naruto un poco de él y sellar sus bocas en un lento beso. Que poco a poco se fue tornando en uno más apasionado.

Sasuke alzo al kitsune en sus brazos, y poco a poco y sin separar sus labios. Lo fue acostando lentamente en el escenario en el que ellos antes habían estado sentados, Naruto abrió sus hermosos ojos celestes y miro fijamente a la persona que tenía frente a él con los ojos brillantes…

¿Cómo puedes enamorarte de alguien tan rápido? En ese momento, él sentía que había estado amando y esperando a Sasuke por miles de años. Y ahora el tenerlo ahí frente a él, con una mirada llena de ese "algo" que hacía que él olvidara todos los problemas que tenía en ese momento. Hacía que se sintiera la persona más feliz y afortunada del mundo.

Sasuke sonrió sinceramente y fue quitándole la camisa al kitsune lentamente, para depositar lentamente pequeños besos, caricias y mordiscos en todo el torso de Naruto. Haciendo que el kitsune soltara pequeños suspiros de placer, que solo hacían que algo entre sus pantalones se hiciese más notable…

Naruto enredo sus piernas en la cintura del pelinegro, acercando así sus hombrías. Y en unos cuantos minutos ya estaba moviendo su cadera lentamente; frotando así su propia hombría con la de Sasuke, en un pequeño vaivén que los llenaba de placer a los dos. Sasuke sentía como el placer se alojaba en su vientre, llenándolo de ansias de comer a la persona que estaba bajo él a besos…

Y así lo hizo, tomo a Naruto del cuello alzándolo un poco. Y pego sus labios con los del rubio, en un delicado roce que sirvió para que los dos se diesen pequeños besos y caricias que demostraban todos los sentimientos que sentían en ese momento. Sin necesidad de decir una sola palabra. El pelinegro fue metiendo su rosada lengua dentro de la boca del rubio, haciendo el beso más profundo y con mucho más sentimiento. Los dos conteniendo sus suspiros de placer en ese beso, Naruto dejo de mover su cadera con la de Sasuke, cuando sintió como una mano entraba dentro de su pantalón y bóxers. Acariciando y tocando descaradamente su miembro, y haciendo por ende que tomara fuertemente a Sasuke de los hombros a causa del placer…

-¡Ahhh… ¡-gemía Naruto extasiado de placer, tomo a Sasuke del cuello y sin decirle nada le comió la boca. En un beso algo desesperado y lleno de amor, el pelinegro al sentir el pequeño temblor en el cuerpo del rubio. Acelero el movimiento de su mano en la hombría del kitsune.

-¡Mmmp¡-Naruto se abrazo fuertemente al azabache al sentir como se venía, seguramente mojando la mano de Sasuke en el proceso. Algo que hizo que se sonrojara por completo.

-…Lo siento…-susurro Naruto con voz ronca, mientras que sentía como Sasuke lo acostaba lentamente y repartía pequeños besos en su rostro. Besos que él correspondió con la misma pación y dedicación, era como si no fuese la primera vez que probaba esos labios…

-Te amo Naruto…-escucho que le susurraba Sasuke en el oído, haciendo que su corazón latiera rápidamente y sus mejillas se pusieran rojas en un momento.- Y creo que lo seguiré haciendo por miles de años más.

-Baka…, no podemos vivir tanto…-susurro el kitsune con un poco de nervios, Sasuke suspiro bajamente y lo miro fijamente perdiéndose un momento en esos ojos celeste. Que le devolvían la mirada con la misma intensidad…

-Entonces creo que moriré amándote dobe…-susurro Sasuke con amor y sinceridad en sus palabras, haciendo que el corazón del rubio diese un vuelco por los nervios…

Naruto le acaricio el cabello, y suspiro hondamente.

-¿Te imaginas? Yo a tu lado, y los dos viejitos ttebayo…-dijo Naruto con sus mejillas sonrojadas, sintiendo como Sasuke se abrazaba a él. Escondiendo su rostro entre su cuello y hombro.

-No necesitaría a otra persona a mi lado.-dijo Sasuke en el oído de Naruto con su voz algo ronca, el rubio cerro sus ojos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.- Aunque creo que no solo seriamos nosotros dos…-termino de decir el azabache, poniendo una mano en el aun plano vientre de Naruto. Para acariciarlo lenta y cariñosamente…

Naruto lo miro con un pequeño puchero, pero aun así. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo miro directo a los ojos, depositando un pequeño beso en la boca del azabache. Que lo miraba con una de esas miradas de enamorado, que hacían que Naruto se pusiese aun más nervioso…

-S-asuke,…no seas brusco ¿Sí?-susurro el kitsune nerviosamente, mirando como el Uchiha abría lentamente sus piernas. Sasuke lo miro y asintió, dándole confianza a Naruto.

El azabache se quito sus pantalones rápidamente, y metió uno de sus dedos a su boca. No quería hacer sufrir a Naruto, porque esa vez no estaban borrachos, ni mucho menos drogados. No, esa vez no estaban teniendo sexo…estaban haciendo el amor. Abrió las piernas de Naruto un poco, y fue metiendo lentamente uno de sus dedos en la rosada entrada del chico. Naruto cerró sus ojos fuertemente a causa del dolor, tomando a Sasuke fuertemente de los hombros a causa del dolor…

-… ¿N-aruto, est-as bien?...-pregunto Sasuke con su respiración algo acelerada, el kitsune asintió dificultosamente. Dolía. Sí, pero no tanto como antes…

El azabache suspiro hondamente, y se preparo para embestir al rubio. Y cuando Naruto lo miro con su rostro lleno de confianza, se adentro dentro del rubio de una sola embestida…haciendo que Naruto soltara un sonoro gemido. Sasuke miro preocupado la cara de su dobe, y cuando este se abrazo a él y asintió. Comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro de él, dando suaves estocadas dentro de Naruto…llegando cada vez, más y más profundo dentro del kitsune. Entrelazando sus manos con las de Naruto fuertemente.

-¡Sa-suke…mmmp¡-Naruto apenas y podía respirar a causa del placer, muy pronto los dos comenzaron a gemir casi al mismo tiempo. Llego un momento en que el rubio sintió como el Uchiha daba en un punto dentro de él que lo hizo casi gritar de placer, Sasuke al ver eso sonrió de lado y comenzó a moverse más y más rápido dando exactamente en ese punto.

Los dos gemían altamente sin importarles si alguien los escuchaba o no, después de todo se suponía que el lugar estaba completamente vacío. Naruto sintió una descarga eléctrica pasar por todo su cuerpo, y en ese momento sintió como una sustancia húmeda salía de él…y poco después también salía de Sasuke…

Los dos se quedaron unos momentos así, tratando de tranquilizar sus respiraciones. Sasuke se salió lentamente del kitsune, y los dos se acostaron lentamente al lado del otro. Sin decir una sola palabra, Naruto se acorruco al lado del azabache y este lo abrazo para pegarlo aun más cerca de él. Los dos con una sonrisa en el rostro…

Naruto cerró sus ojos un momento, sintiendo como a fin podía respirar tranquilo. Al fin lo tenía a su lado, al fin estaba seguro de que Sasuke no lo iba a dejar solo. O más bien, no los iba a dejar solos, ni a él ni a su bebé. Sonrió enormemente y sintió un agradable calor en su pecho…

¿Te puedes enamorar en tres días de una persona? Él no estaba muy seguro de eso antes, pero ahora veía que sí podía ser cierto. Aunque aun siguiera sintiendo que conocía a Sasuke mucho antes de estar con él en ese club.

Suspiro hondamente y cerró sus ojos, para tratar de descansar un rato antes de volver a su casa. Sintiéndose completo al estar al lado de Sasuke, ahora estaba seguro que sí parecía una quinceañera enamorada…

Pero, la verdad ya no le importaba.

_**Sa**su**Na**ru_

Arrugo fuertemente el papel en sus manos, con la furia; la tristeza y la decepción pintadas en su rostro. Dolía, dolía mucho. Ahora ya comprendía lo que tuvo que pasar Naruto cuando **esa** persona se fue de Japón. Había pasado solo unas horas desde que había ido al Rasengan, en donde había tenido que ver a Sasori…

Sin embargo, cuando llego ahí nunca pensó que el bastardo de su amigo no llegaría. Y dejara una maldita carta con uno de los camareros del restaurante, del cual su familia era dueña, se confundió mucho cuando miro la carta. Después de todo, ¿En qué mierda le podía ayudar una carta? "En nada" pensó en un principio.

Pero cuando llegó a su casa, y la leyó. Todo su mundo se vino abajo por completo, al recordarlo, en ese momento lo recordó todo.

Sintió como poco a poco las lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos, las limpio rápidamente con su ceño fruncido. Y bajo la cabeza, mirando lo que decía el sobre de la carta por decima vez en esa noche.

"_Dei cuando leas esta carta, tu seguramente recordaras muchas cosas. Te pido perdón por no habértelo dicho antes, pero yo no quería que me odiaras. Yo de verdad te apreció mucho, solo…cometí un error, perdóname de verdad. Espero que me puedas perdonar. Y por favor léela por completo. _

_Sasori."_

Tiro la carta lo más lejos posible de él, y se acostó en su cama tapando con el dorso de su brazo su rostro. Sin poder evitar que las lágrimas lo siguieran traicionando, y siguieran cayendo como cascadas. Se mordió un labio fuertemente, sin poder creer aun todo lo que había recordado en menos de tres segundos…

Todo lo que había pasado cuando estaba estudiando en Francia.

**+*+* FLASH BACK*+*+**

Corría lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían, no podía llegar tarde, no a ese evento. Miro con alivio como al fin entraba a uno de los enormes y hermosos Museos de arte de Francia. En donde al fin; y por todo el esfuerzo que había puesto en todo el año, al fin iba a poder ver una de sus adoradas obras. Sobre el piso de ese prestigioso Museo en donde habían estado las obras de grandes personas…

Sonrió con alegría al estar al frente de su obra de arte, la miro fijamente tratando de verle algún error que él no haya captado. Pero eso era algo imposible, no porque él fuera arrogante, sino porque estaba seguro que reviso su obra de pies a cabeza unas cien veces antes de traerla ahí.

Miro de reojo a unas cuantas personas que admiraban su obra con una sonrisa, diciendo que estaba muy bien elaborada, y tenía un muy bonito significado. Después de todo, su obra era la escultural y bella figura de una mujer; la cual tenía la mirada perdida en un pequeño bultito entre sus brazos, en donde se podía apreciar el rostro de un hermoso bebé. El cual tenía las manos extendidas a su madre, y esta lo miraba con adoración…

-"El infinito amor de una madre"-escucho el rubio, como una voz profunda decía el nombre de su obra. Volteo su cabeza hacía un lado, y se sonrojo por completo al ver a un pelinegro de cabello algo largo; amarrado en una coleta baja, ojos negros y profundos. Y en ese momento con una sonrisa algo arrogante en su rostro.- Hmm interesante, aunque algo aburrido también.

A Deidara le salió una enorme vena en su frente, al escuchar lo que ese "bastardo" había dicho de su obra.

-¿¡Que dijiste, idiota?-exclamó el rubio con enojo, el pelinegro frente a él lo miro un poco sorprendido. Para luego sonreír aun más grande y acercarse a Deidara aun más.

-A-b-u-r-r-i-d-a.-deletreo el azabache con una sonrisa divertida, al ver como poco a poco Deidara lo miraba con odio infinito. A punto de saltarle encima y molerlo a golpes.

-¡Eres un estúpido, ni siquiera sabes cuánto me costó hacer esta obra!

El pelinegro frente a él se sorprendió un poco al saber que el rubio histérico frente a él; era el mismísimo creador de la bella obra que había captado sus ojos, suspiro hondamente y miro fijamente a Deidara a los ojos. Poniendo a este nervioso.

-Lo siento, creo que no debí de hablar así de tu obra. Me llamo Uchiha Itachi.-se presento el azabache con una sonrisa de lado, extendiendo su mano a Deidara. El rubio lo miro con desconfianza, pero termino aceptando la mano de Itachi. Y cuando tomo la mano del pelinegro frente a él, una corriente eléctrica subió por todo su cuerpo…

Él jamás se había sentido así, bueno, tal vez sí pero Sasori era un caso aparte. Porque él sintió ese nerviosismo y ese "calor" en el pecho con Sasori; después de convivir con él tres meses, y ahora venía ese tal Itachi y solo con tomarlo de la mano, ya se sentía extraño, confundido y sobre todo nervioso. Soltó la mano del Uchiha, y se cruzo de brazos mirando hacía un lado para que Itachi no pudiese notar lo rojo que estaba su rostro.

-…Deidara, Namilaze Deidara.-susurro Deidara presentándose ante Itachi, el cual al ver lo testarudo y extraño que era el rubio frente a él. No pudo más que sonreír embelesado, en verdad no había sido malo ir a Francia solo para alejarse un rato de los aires de Japón…

Tendría que agradecerle a su tío Obito luego, solamente por darle la idea.

-¡Deidara-sempai, que bien que lo encuentro!-exclamo un hombre algo mayor y de cabello negro, mirando al rubio con una sonrisa amable.

Deidara lo miro e hizo una pequeña reverencia, mientras que le sonreía al hombre frente a él con agradecimiento.

-Señor Clyde, muchas gracias por dejar presentar mi obra en su Museo. No tengo como agradecérselo.-dijo sinceramente el rubio al hombre, a lo que este suspiro y sonrió con algo de vergüenza.

-Tranquilo joven no me arrepiento de nada, después de todo, tu obra es la mejor valorada por los turistas hoy.-dijo el hombre mayor con una sonrisa amable, Deidara frente a él abrió los ojos enormemente totalmente sorprendido. Y luego sonrió enormemente y abrazo a la primera persona que se encontrara a su lado…

-¡Genial, muchas gracias señor Clyde!, ¡De verdad, gracias¡-exclamaba Deidara abrazando fuertemente al hombre entre sus brazos, pero al abrir sus ojos y mirar al señor Clyde frente a él. Hablando tranquilamente con una mujer y regalándole una sonrisa amable a él, lo supo, él no había abrazado con tanta devoción a Clyde.

No, al que tenía abrazado como si su vida dependiera de ello. Era a Itachi. Empujo a Itachi fuertemente; alejándolo por completo de él, con un enorme sonrojo coloreando todo su rostro. Mientras que el Uchiha sonreía divertido, y aguantaba las ganas de reír que tenía en ese momento…

-¡Y-o, lo siento¡-se disculpo el rubio muerto de vergüenza, Itachi se acerco a él y suspiro poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de Deidara.

-Tranquilo, y…no te gustaría venir a acompañarme a caminar un rato. Después de todo tenemos que celebrar el éxito de tu obra. Y antes de que digas que no, estoy seguro que no tienes nada mejor que hacer.-termino de decir Itachi mirando fija y divertidamente al rubio frente a él, Deidara suspiro sonoramente y asintió siguiendo al Uchiha por los jardines del Museo.

Los dos miraban embelesados los hermosos árboles, plantas y helechos que decoraban delicadamente todo el alrededor; del enorme y elegante Museo, los dos sumidos en un silencio bastante cómodo.

Deidara miro de reojo al azabache a su lado, sonrojándose al mirar la gran belleza que Itachi poseía. El muy bastardo parecía sacado de una revista de modelos, cabello negro y brillante, ojos penetrantes y misteriosos. Y ese aire de chico malo y elegante, el muy idiota de verdad que podía enamorar a cualquier persona con solo intentarlo…

Incluso a él, se pegó una cachetada mental al pensar en eso y frunció un poco el ceño. ¿En qué cosas estaba pensando? Apenas y conocía a ese tipo y ya estaba pensando en enamorarse. Era un idiota.

-¿Y a que te dedicas?-pregunto Deidara tratando de distraerse, y dejar de pensar en estupideces.

Itachi lo miro y sonrió con confianza.

-Soy…psicólogo.-dijo dudoso Itachi, rogando al cielo porque Deidara se la hubiese creído. Después de todo, él no quería pensar que ese rubio a su lado fuese igual a todo el mundo y lo único que quisiese fuese su fortuna. No, él no quería pensar en que Deidara fuese así.

-Ya veo, es un lindo trabajo.-opino el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo suspirar tranquilo al azabache.

Los dos se detuvieron un momento; al escuchar como el celular de Deidara sonaba, el rubio miro a Itachi con el rostro avergonzado y contesto rápidamente. Itachi miraba como el Namikaze frente a él hacía muecas extrañas; y al parecer enojadas, para después casi gritarle a la persona que lo llamaba algo así como… "! Vete al demonio!". Sonrió de lado ante eso, y miro como Deidara se aproximaba a él con nerviosismo.

-Lo siento Itachi, pero me tengo que ir. Nos vemos.- se despidió Deidara de Itachi, con una pequeña sonrisa. Itachi tomo la mano del rubio antes de que este se alejara de él, y lo miro fijamente a los ojos.

Deidara miro esos negros y profundos ojos mirarlo extrañamente, y bajo su cabeza para que Itachi no notara su rostro rojo. No quería que el Uchiha viera lo nervioso y extraño que lo ponía.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?-pregunto el pelinegro, con voz tranquila.

Deidara lo miro con una sonrisa sincera y asintió.

-Sí, lo prometo.-termino de decir Deidara para darle un pequeño beso a Itachi en la mejilla, y salir disparado hacia adentro del Museo. Perdiéndose de la vista del Uchiha. Corrió lo más rápido posible alejándose de Itachi, con una mano en su loco corazón…

No se entendía, ese pelinegro lo hacía sentirse tan extraño. Lo hacía sentirse confundido, exaltado, nervioso y preocupado, todo en menos de dos minutos. Se montó rápidamente en su auto y arranco rápidamente, tenía que sacarse a Itachi de la cabeza porque estaba seguro que luego terminaría lamentándolo.

Siempre era así, nunca había tenido buena suerte con el amor. Suspiro hondamente mirando que el cielo se había puesto naranja completamente, acelero la velocidad de su auto y se perdió en el horizonte. Donde ya casi se ocultaba el sol; para así darle paso a la noche, una fría y negra noche…

Que le hacía recordar a Itachi…

.

.

Nunca creyó que él sufriría por un "desamor" nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños. Después de todo, siempre había hecho una barrera para las personas que querían entrar en su corazón. Y ahora solo hace unos minutos al ver llorar desconsoladamente a Sasori en sus piernas; susurrando algo como "!Yo lo amo, Deidara¡" mientras que lloraba y lloraba aun más, hizo que todo su mundo se viniese abajo.

Dolía mucho ver a la persona que te gusta, llorar por la que ama. La cual claramente no eres tú. Se abrazo a sí mismo para tratar de calentarse un poco, tenía frío, solo a él se le ocurría salir corriendo de la casa de Sasori sin una chaqueta. Y lo peor, llorando como si su vida dependiera de ello…

Êtes-vous d'accord?-escucho que le decían en francés, seguramente ya había preocupado a más de una persona por su deplorable apariencia. Suspiro hondamente y asintió a la persona que le había preguntado, para seguir su camino a un no muy cierto destino…

Se detuvo un momento en media cera, y se seco sus lagrimas con el dorso de su mano. Pero por más que tratara de evitar que sus lágrimas salieran, era imposible, seguían y seguían saliendo. En ese momento de verdad se sentía humillado, miro algo sorprendido como un auto se detenía frente a él…

-¿Deidara?-pregunto Itachi con preocupación al ver al rubio en plena nevada, y sin una sola prenda que le diese calor. Además de esas lagrimas que bajaban de sus mejillas, y la mirada de "Sácame de aquí por favor" algo que hizo rápidamente. Metiendo al rubio al auto rápidamente.

Deidara cerró sus ojos lentamente al sentir el confortable calor que desprendía el auto de Itachi, y seco de nuevo sus lágrimas tratando de disimular su sufrimiento de los ojos del Uchiha. Lo cual no estaba saliendo nada bien, ya que el pelinegro podía leer fácilmente el sufrimiento pintado en todo el rostro del rubio…

Pero aun así decidió no decir nada, llevaría a Deidara a su actual departamento ahí, y ya ahí le preguntaría que pasaba. Deidara solo tuvo que esperar unos momentos más, para ver como frente a él un hermoso y elegante departamento se dejaba ver. Suspiro hondamente, dejándose guiar por Itachi dentro del confortable y espacioso departamento…

-Puedes sentarte donde gustes. Traeré algo de refresco…

-… ¿No tienes alcohol?-susurro el rubio con su voz apagada, Itachi lo miro completamente preocupado y suspiro.

-Sí, ya regreso.-dijo el Uchiha, para adentrarse a la cocina del lugar.

Deidara tomo asiento en un enorme sofá negro, con su cabeza gacha y las lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus ojos. Lo único que quería en ese momento era olvidar el dolor que tenía en el pecho, olvidar las lagrimas de Sasori por otro tipo, olvidar esos "Te amo" que no eran para él. De verdad quería olvidar todo eso…

Por eso cuando Itachi vino con esa botella de vino en la mano, no lo pensó mucho. Se abalanzo hacía al Uchiha, pegando sus labios con los de Itachi. En un beso que dejo sorprendido al Uchiha, pero aun así le correspondió. Pasando una de sus manos por la nuca de Deidara para así profundizar el beso, beso que fue subiendo y subiendo de intensidad…

Deidara suspiro al sentir la mano de Itachi adentrarse por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando y tocando todo su torso, pecho y…trasero ya que sintió como las manos del pelinegro bajaban hacía este. Tocándolo descaradamente; y haciendo que sus mejillas se pusiesen rojas…

El rubio metió una de sus manos en el pantalón del pelinegro, comenzando a tocar lentamente la ahora despierta hombría de este, haciendo que Itachi lo mordiese un poco en el cuello. Mordida que seguramente dejaría marca, Itachi alzo un poco a Deidara apegándolo a él. Y este enredo sus piernas en la cintura del Uchiha. Provocando que sus hombrías se tocasen aun más, y que los dos soltaran un sonoro gemido de placer…

Itachi se detuvo un momento, solo para mirar fijamente a Deidara al rostro. El cual estaba con las mejillas rojas, la boca semi abierta y algo roja, y con su rubio cabello algo despeinado. El Uchiha sonrió de lado, al saber que él era el causante de todo eso…

Pero aun así, no era correcto lo que ellos estaban haciendo. Deidara incluso podía tener un novio que él desconocía, lo que le importaría un pepino, ya que desde que vio a ese rubio. Se juro así mismo hacer todo lo que estaba en sus manos para conquistarlo. Y ahora tenerlo ahí en sus brazos, era algo que no podía creer…

-…D-eidara… ¿Estás seguro de esto?-susurro Itachi al oído del rubio, haciendo que este temblara un poco al escuchar la grave y seria voz del azabache.

-Lo estoy.- termino de decir Deidara, para sentir como Itachi lo besaba de nuevo pero esta vez mucho más demandante. Metió su lengua en la rosada cavidad de la del Uchiha, y se apego aun más a Itachi frotando así sus erecciones en un vaivén lleno de placer. Deidara sintió como el Uchiha frente a él, lo acostaba lenta y cuidadosamente en la enorme cama de la habitación…

Solamente para bajarle los pantalones, y luego rápidamente sentir como Itachi metía todo su miembro en su boca. Haciendo que agarrase las sabanas fuertemente, podía sentir como el Uchiha mordía acariciaba y bajaba una y otra vez con su lengua por toda su hombría. Haciendo que casi gritara del placer…

-¡Itac-hi ahhh¡-gimió Deidara con su respiración entrecortada, sintiendo como ya casi no podía. El Uchiha al ver esto acelero la velocidad de su boca en la hombría de Deidara, para que en unos segundos el rubio sintiera como tenía su primer orgasmo. Seguramente mojando un poco a Itachi, algo que hizo que casi se muriese de vergüenza…

Itachi miro el rostro del rubio con diversión, Deidara era alguien muy especial, alguien que estaba seguro no dejaría escapar. Unió sus labios con los de Deidara en un beso fogoso y demandante, el rubio sintió como Itachi poco a poco le abría bien las piernas aun besándolo. Al parecer lo que Itachi quería hacer era distraerlo para no sentir tanto dolor…

Teoría que fue correcta, cuando sintió como algo grande y húmedo se metía en su trasero sin permiso. Tuvo que tomar fuertemente los hombros de Itachi para no ponerse a llorar ahí mismo, si bien no era su primera vez, hacía mucho que no hacía eso. Y ahora se daba cuenta de lo estrecho que estaba…

Itachi sobre él esperaba pacientemente a que Deidara lo dejara continuar, el rubio lo miro con pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos y asintió. El Uchiha le beso el rostro quitando las lágrimas, y comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro del rubio, dando en el punto exacto y por ende haciendo que el rubio llegara al cielo. Deidara no podía siquiera respirar bien, debido al placer que sentía. Y cuando Itachi acelero la velocidad de las embestidas y lo sintió temblar un poco, supo que ya casi no podía, viniéndose así en pocos segundos después, al igual que Itachi. El Uchiha se dejo caer a un lado de Deidara con una sonrisa en el rostro; los dos totalmente sudados y algo exhaustos, Itachi cerró sus ojos lentamente y Deidara miro como el Uchiha caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

Lo que había hecho estaba mal, muy mal. Porque por un lado había utilizado a Itachi para olvidar a Sasori, y por otro…le había gustado más de lo debido estar con Itachi. Porque cuando sintió a Itachi dentro de él, se lleno de un sentimiento totalmente extraño. Era como si quisiese estar con Itachi siempre…

Y que esa no fuera la única vez que los dos estuviesen juntos. Suspiro hondamente olvidándose de sus tontas ideas, y se levanto lentamente de la cama del Uchiha sin hacer ruido. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y camino lentamente hacia la salida del departamento, le dolía el trasero y todo era causa del idiota que estaba dormido en ese momento frente a él. Sonrió de lado y salió por completo del departamento del Uchiha…

Prometiéndose a sí mismo no volver a ver a Itachi, algo muy tonto. Ya que ahora sabía que Itachi de verdad le gustaba. Y mucho.

.

.

Habían pasado exactamente dos semanas desde que había tenido sexo con Itachi, y este no dejaba de llamarlo y buscarlo por toda Francia. Lo cual hacía que Deidara se pusiese de verdad nervioso, no lo quería ver. Porque en las dos semanas que tenía de no ver a Itachi, se había dado cuenta que…se había enamorado del muy bastardo del Uchiha. Era un idiota, solo a él se le ocurría enamorarse de Uchiha Itachi…

Suspiro hondamente ante ese pensamiento, tal vez no era tan mala idea ver a Itachi. Si tenía suerte hasta podría comenzar una relación formal con el Uchiha, cerró sus ojos fuertemente y tragándose todo su orgullo contesto a la llamada que estaba entrando en su celular en ese momento…

Tenía que ser ese imbécil.

-Itachi, ya basta. Si me quieres ver espérame en el parque del Museo. En cinco minutos estoy ahí.-terminó de decir Deidara con resignación, escuchando un "Esta bien" del otro lado de la línea. Haciendo que su corazón diese un vuelco por los nervios,…parecía un maldita enamorada…daba vergüenza. Camino lentamente por los enormes pasillos del Museo en donde estaba, y doblo la esquina encontrándose con una imagen que hizo que su mundo se desmoronara…

Itachi, Itachi se estaba besando con Sasori. Los dos totalmente pegados al otro, en un beso totalmente profundo y demandante ante sus ojos. Sintió como las lágrimas salían libres por sus celestes ojos, y luego frunció el ceño totalmente furioso, miro como Itachi lo miraba sorprendido y empujaba a Sasori lejos de él…

-Dei-dara…n-o es lo que parece yo…

-¡Sí, si es lo que parece Itachi! ¡Te odio bastardo, tú y este hijo de perra se pueden ir a la mierda! ¡PORQUE SI CREÍSTE QUE ME IBAS A ENGAÑAR Y A ENAMORAR ESTÁS MUY EQUIVOCADO, VETE AL INFIERNO¡-termino de decir Deidara, para correr lejos de esas dos personas. A las cuales estaba seguro, era las que más odiaba en ese momento…

Iba corriendo tan rápido y con la cabeza gacha, que no vio cuando un auto venía hacía él. Lo último que escucho fue la preocupada y desesperada voz de Itachi llamándolo, para luego sentir un fuerte golpe en su cabeza y perder el conocimiento…

**+*+*+FIN FLASH BACK*+*+*+**

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, con el dolor clavado en su corazón. Dolía mucho, y lo único que él quería era que ya dejara de doler. Algo que de verdad veía muy difícil. Su mejor amigo lo había traicionado, besándose con la persona de la cual él se había enamorado tontamente…

De verdad que era un tonto. Fue cerrando sus ojos lentamente, quería dormir. Dormir para siempre, ojala y Morfeo fuera bueno con él y lo dejara dormir años si era posible. Fue quedando dormido poco a poco.

Con un gran sufrimiento en su corazón. Y con una sola pregunta en su cabeza ¿Qué haría ahora?, sus pensamientos y sueño fueron interrumpidos al escuchar como el timbre de la mansión sonaba. Frunció el ceño extrañado, mirando que ya eran las 12:00 AM ¿Quién podía estar tocando el timbre a esa hora?

.

.

Mientras que fuera de la gran mansión Namikaze, Naruto estaba completamente nervioso. Era tarde sí, pero Sasuke y él habían decidido decirle a su padre la gran noticia esa misma noche. Miro al Uchiha a su lado y suspiro hondamente, sintiendo los labios de Sasuke pegar con los suyos en un beso lleno de cariño y amor.

Lo amaba y ahora lo sabía, incluso lo amaba aun más que **esa** persona. Se separaron al escuchar como unos pasos se dejaban escuchar, y los dos se tomaron de las manos fuertemente. Mientras que miraban como un soñoliento Minato les abría la puerta, con una preocupada Kushina a su lado…

Y cuando Minato miro a su sol al lado de ese morboso Uchiha –según el Namikaze- frunció el ceño, y en ese momento Sasuke lo supo.

Iba a ser una **larga** noche.

**Continuara….**

Me duelen los dedos. U O U

Muchas gracias por los rewies en general, prometo contestarlos todos de verdad, pero es que no he tenido tiempo. Y ahora son las 1:03: AM y mi hermano esta histérico porque quiere la computadora así que los dejo. Y espero el capi haya sido de su agrado. De nuevo gracias, y cuídense. Besos¡ :D

Una pregunta, ¿Les gustaría una adaptación SasuNarutesca de Crepúsculo :3? Ya saben una laaarga y linda, :D o una pelea de hermanos por el amor de Naru? o ¿Una infidelidad y sexo desenfrenado siendole infiel a tu novio con tu mejor amigo? jojo sehh tengo muchas ideas. Aunque no se cual poner. En fin nos leemos. :)


	6. Chapter 6 Pasado y Futuro (PARTE 1) I

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, **no es mío **es de Kishimoto-san, y todo su lindo cuerpecito es de Sasu-chan. :3

**Notas:** Aquí les dejo el sexto capítulo de esta linda y extraña historia, espero que les guste tanto como a mí el escribirla. :D Les quiero dar las gracias de todo corazón por sus lindos rewies, algunos me hicieron reír mucho con sus ocurrencias hehe. Bueno, sin más que decir que disfruten la lectura. :3

* * *

.

..

…

**9 MESES**

**CAPITULO 6:** Pasado, Presente y la peculiar familia Uchiha. (**PARTE 1**)

..

.

.

La tensión en el ambiente era muy clara, y Minato sabía muy bien, que la razón por la que su hijo lo despertaría a las 12:00 AM, con su rostro lleno de nervios y con Uchiha Sasuke a su lado igual de nervioso. Tenía que ser una razón muy seria. Kushina a su lado estaba igual o más nervioso que su propio hijo, ella sabía que Minato nunca echaría a Naruto de la casa u odiaría al bebé en camino…

No, claro que no, su esposo no era así. Ella estaba segura que Minato se alegraría, y bueno tal vez reprendiera al kitsune un poco por no ser más cuidadoso. Pero de ahí a golpearlo o echarlo de la casa con un bebé en su vientre, sin duda, era algo que Namikaze Minato no haría.

Era por eso que ella no se preocupaba por Naruto,…se preocupaba por Sasuke.

-Oto-san…,n-osotros tenemos algo que decirte.-hablo Naruto con su voz nerviosa pero firme, Sasuke le dio un suave apretón a la mano de su novio. Tratando de darle todo el apoyo posible.

Minato frente a ellos estaba totalmente confundido, y también algo preocupado…

-¿Qué pasa Naru?, habla porque ya me estas asustando.-dijo Minato con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que los nervios del rubio aumentaran. Nunca pensó que decirle a su padre que estaba embarazado iba a ser tan difícil…

Naruto miro de reojo a Deidara, el cual estaba sentado unos centímetros lejos de ellos. Con su mirada perdida en un punto indefinido de la habitación, sabía bien que algo le pasaba a su aniki. Y no pudo evitar fruncir su ceño un poco, a causa de eso, siendo traído a la realidad por la mano de Sasuke. La cual se entrelazo aun más firmemente con la de él…

Y en ese momento, en ese preciso momento lo supo. Era hora. Se mordió uno de sus rosados labios fuertemente, y con un profundo y enorme nerviosismo en su pecho, dijo eso que lo había tenido tan preocupado todo ese día…

Ese "pequeño" secreto que estaba creciendo dentro de él.

-Oto-san, yo… sé que me tal vez me vas a odiar por esto. Y te pido que me perdones, pero…estoy embarazado.-susurro Naruto casi sin fuerza, mirando con nervios como la boca de Minato casi llegaba al piso de la impresión. Mientras que Kushina trataba de hablarle para tranquilizarlo…

Decir que el rubio mayor estaba sorprendido era mentir, estaba atónico, incrédulo y pasmado. Nunca imagino que su hijo menor estuviera esperando un bebé, jamás, de todas las noticias que él creyó que Naruto le podía dar. Nunca jamás "Estoy embarazado" paso por su mente. Fijo su celeste mirada en la persona la cual estaba al lado de su sol,…y frunció el ceño con odio puro…

Ese Uchiha pervertido y morboso, él fue el que dejo a su Naruto embarazado. Y solo tuvieron que pasar dos segundos para que Minato se diera cuenta de un pequeño detalle,…los bebés se hacían teniendo **sexo**. Entonces eso quería decir, que su "pequeño retoño" la luz de sus ojos, había tenido sexo con Uchiha Sasuke…

¡Sexo con un Uchiha¡

-¡Te voy a matar!-exclamó el rubio mayor, para saltarle a Sasuke encima y tomarlo del cuello ahorcándolo de una manera no muy sutil. Mientras que el rostro del azabache estaba azul por la falta de aire-¡Maldito Uchiha desgraciado, corrompiste la inocencia de mi niño!, ¡Eres un bastardo!

Sasuke lo trato de mirar con dificultad, y una sonrisa de lado se formo en su rostro.

-No le mien-to…su hi-jo ya no tien-e inocencia…-dijo el Uchiha con diversión y dificultosamente, sintiendo como el aire se le iba de los pulmones, si moría trataría de hacerlo con estilo. Mientras Naruto trataba de zafarlo de los brazos asesinos de su padre, no quería que su hijo naciera sin su otro padre…

-¡OTO-SAN, SUÉLTALO!-grito Naruto entrando en histeria, ¿¡Que mierda haría sin Sasuke a su lado?! Y lo peor, que fuese asesinado por su propio padre¡

-¡Minato, suéltalo!-casi gritaba Kushina, tratando de soltar al Uchiha de las manos de su "amoroso esposo". Tenía que alejar a Minato de Sasuke lo más rápido posible, o estaba muy segura que muy pronto su casa sería la escena de un asesinato…

Deidara soltó una pequeña risa al ver la cómica escena de su familia, él sabía muy bien lo del embarazo de su otouto. Y no estaba muy feliz con Sasuke, sin embargo, nunca le hizo nada porque siempre supo que el encargado de eso sería su "amoroso" padre. Después de todo, Naruto siempre había sido la luz de los ojos de Minato…

Y claro los Uchihas, para Minato, eran los bastardos pervertidos con los que su pequeño sol **jamás** se metería. Ironías de la vida, que ahora el kitsune no solo tuviera un novio Uchiha, sino, que también espera un pequeño retoño Uchiha-Namikaze.

Seguramente el Karma sí existía. Kushina sintió como la furia se apoderaba de ella, y con una enorme venita en su frente, le dio un sonoro golpe a su "amado" esposo en su cabeza. Haciendo de inmediato que soltara a un azul Sasuke, el cual estaba tosiendo como si su vida dependiera de eso. Mientras que Naruto trataba de aliviar su dolor, dándole palmaditas por la espalda…

Sin duda si seguía así, le daría un aborto espontaneo. Y si eso pasaba, tanto Sasuke como su Oto-san sufrirían.

-¡Auch, Kushina!-exclamó Minato con dolor, sobándose la cabeza con una de sus manos. La pelirroja a su lado lo mato con la mirada, haciendo que el pobre rubio temiera por su vida…

-¡Minato no puedes andar ahorcando a la gente así, ¿¡Quieres dejar a Mikoto sin un hijo, ttebane¡?-grito la pelirroja totalmente enojada, mientras que fulminaba al rubio mayor con la mirada. El cual estaba con su cabeza gacha y su rostro arrepentido, como si fuera un pequeño niño…

Naruto frente a ellos suspiro hondamente, y miro como Sasuke se ponía de pie ya un poco mejor. Para mirar fijamente a sus padres y hablar.

-Minato-san, Kushina-san, yo sé muy bien que fuimos muy irresponsables. Pero les quiero asegurar que a Naruto y a mí hijo nunca les va a faltar nada. Yo los cuidare y protegeré, por favor…solo les pido que confíen en nosotros.-termino de decir Sasuke con seriedad, tomando de nuevo la mano del kitsune a su lado. El cual lo miraba con sus ojos brillantes…

Minato frunció el ceño y fulmino a Sasuke con la mirada, ante la minuciosa mirada de Kushina. La cual estaba atenta a cualquier movimiento extraño de parte del rubio mayor.

-Fueron muy irresponsables eso es cierto, sin embargo, ya no podemos hacer nada al respecto.-dijo Minato con seriedad, mirando como el semblante de su hijo se ensombrecía, y en ese momento no pudo más que suspirar hondamente…

Él no podía criticar a Naruto solo por un…error cometido, no, no podía hacer eso. Simplemente porque para él, el pequeño bebé que crecía en el vientre de su hijo no era un error. Era su nieto, y estaba dispuesto a darle todo lo que él quisiera…

Naruto escucho a su padre suspirar hondamente, y subió su azul mirada rápidamente. Fijándola en la sonrisa que se formaba en el rostro de Minato, sonrisa que hizo que todos sus nervios y preocupaciones se desvanecieran…

-Hijo, sabes muy bien que nosotros te vamos a apoyar en todo lo que hagas. No estoy enojado contigo, con…ninguno de los dos.-susurro el rubio mayor con dificultad, mirando asesinamente a Sasuke. El cual sonreía ya más tranquilo, abrazando fuertemente a un alegre Naruto junto a él…

Sintió la cálida mano de su esposa en su hombro, y suspiro hondamente mirando a la pelirroja con una sonrisa. Kushina le devolvió la sonrisa, dándole un pequeño y dulce beso en su boca.

-Estoy orgullosa de que no hayas matado a Sasu-chan.-susurro Kushina con alivio, mirando como Minato la miraba con sus ojos llorosos.

-…Kushina,…crecen muy rápido…-susurro el rubio mayor casi con lagrimitas en sus ojos, y en ese momento Kushina lo supo. Era hora de dormir, o estaba segura que Minato entraría en depresión por ver como su sol crecía tan rápido…

La pelirroja sonrió con amor y tomo a su esposo de la mano, mirando de reojo a Deidara el cual miraba a su otouto y al Uchiha con una sonrisa. Para luego ponerse de pie y subir a su habitación a paso lento, suspiro hondamente y jalo a Minato con ella hacía su habitación…

No podía dejarlo tan cerca de Sasuke, o estaba muy segura de que un nuevo intento de asesinato saldría a la luz. Le dio una última mirada a su hijo menor, apreciando como Sasuke miraba a Naruto…

Ella conocía esa mirada, era la que le regalaba a Minato todas las noches antes de acostarse. Era una mirada que no necesitaba de palabras para que la otra persona entendiera cuanto la amabas, Uchiha Sasuke amaba a su hijo, lo amaba demasiado. Y ella lo sabía, sabía que Naruto estaba en buenas manos…

Sonrió dulcemente dándole una última mirada a su hijo, para luego subir lentamente con un depresivo Minato a su lado. Que susurraba cosas como "Maldito Uchiha…" a lo que ella no pudo más que reír dulcemente…

-Gracias…-susurro Naruto mirando al azabache frente a él dulcemente, en ese momento sentía como un gran peso salía de sus hombros. Se sentía bien al fin saber que su familia sabía del bebé en su vientre, y que lo ayudarían en todo…

Se sentía muy bien, salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la cálida mano de Sasuke posarse en su moreno rostro. Sonriéndole como solo él sabía hacer, haciendo que un tono rojo se apoderara de sus mejillas. El pelinegro lo abrazo fuertemente casi como si tuviese miedo de que se alejara de él, y el kitsune no pudo más que sonreír tontamente…

-Teme,…ya tienes que irte ttebayo…-susurro Naruto con su cabeza apoyada al pecho de Sasuke, el cual bufo con molestia y lo pego más hacía él.

-No me quiero ir,…quiero quedarme aquí.-susurro Sasuke al oído de su novio, acariciando lentamente el rubio cabello del kitsune.

Naruto suspiro hondamente y lo tomo del cuello para sellar sus labios; en un dulce y apasionado beso, el azabache lo apego más a él. Mordiendo un poco uno de los labios del rubio, para meter su rosada lengua dentro de la boca de Naruto, comenzando una danza de alientos y lenguas dentro de sus bocas. Sasuke se separo unos centímetros del kitsune, suspirando hondamente. No quería irse.

Sin embargo, sabía muy bien que si se quedaba y Minato lo viese durmiendo en la misma cama que su "sol", no viviría para contarlo. Y él no quería morir tan joven. Tomo el rostro de Naruto frente a él y le dio un corto y tierno beso en su boca, para caminar lentamente hacía la puerta de la mansión Namikaze…

La cual en esos momentos estaba en completo silencio, Naruto se acerco lentamente al azabache y le sonrió enormemente. Al fin se sentía en completa paz, paz, que se distorsiono por completo por lo que Sasuke le dijo…

-Muy bien ya tu familia lo sabe,…ahora sigue la mía.-susurro Sasuke con tranquilidad, haciendo que los nervios volvieran a invadir al Uzumaki. El kitsune suspiro hondamente y sonrió con preocupación…

-Sí lo sé, Oka-san me va a llevar mañana a hacerme exámenes. Y seguramente a comprar cosas para el bebé, aunque siquiera sepamos que sexo tiene…-susurro Naruto con sus mejillas sonrojadas, pensando en todo lo que su madre compraría.- Por eso no podre ir al Instituto mañana, pero dime la hora y estaré en la casa de tus padres y le daremos la noticia juntos ttebayo¡-termino de decir el rubio con completo nerviosismo, Sasuke suspiro y sonrió de lado.

Para mirar fijamente al rubio frente a él.

-Lo hare, ahora ve y duerme. Mi familia…es un poco especial, pero sé que entenderán.- susurro el azabache con firmeza, poniendo a Naruto aun más nervioso que antes- Nos vemos dobe, cuídense. Los amo.-termino de decir Sasuke para besar al kitsune profundamente, y acariciar cariñosamente el plano vientre de Naruto…

El cual solo suspiro como tonto al ver al azabache marcharse en su motocicleta,…odiaba cuando Sasuke lo dejaba sonriendo como una quinceañera enamorada. De verdad que sí, cerró la puerta de su casa y se dejo caer lentamente al piso. Sintiendo como al fin todo estaba en paz en su interior, si bien aún faltaba decirles a los Uchihas la gran noticia, sabía que Sasuke estaría ahí con él para apoyarlo. Algo que de verdad lo tranquilizaba…

Cerró sus celestes ojos lentamente, sintiendo un mal presentimiento en su pecho. No quería pensar que nada malo pasaría, sin embargo, algo le decía que mañana no sería un día muy normal para Sasuke y él. Solo esperaba que todo saliese bien, y que el destino no le diese una "sorpresa" que pintara su día de gris…

Tenía que tener un aire positivo. Después de todo, ahora no estaba solo. No, tenía a** su** hijo creciendo dentro de él, y no dejaría que nadie le hiciese daño.

.

.

**JUEVES, 8:00 AM,** **MANSIÓN UCHIHA.**

Preocupación, nervios, frustración y un mal presentimiento, eso era todo lo que sentía en ese preciso momento. Paso uno de sus brazos por su rostro, tratando así de que la molesta luz que entraba en su habitación no le diese en el rostro. Deseaba quedarse todo el día en casa, con su dobe a su lado y con un kilo de tomates si era necesario.

Sin embargo, no podía faltar al Instituto. Y por otro lado, también debía decirle a su madre que Naruto llegaría a cenar. Ya que la cena sería la perfecta ocasión para soltar la gran sorpresa a sus padres, y si era sincero, estaba bastante preocupado…

No por su madre o por Itachi. Si no por su padre, él era un caso completamente diferente a Itachi o a Mikoto. Y eso Sasuke lo tenía muy presente, suspiro hondamente levantándose de su cama para meterse rápidamente a la ducha. Tratando de poner todos sus pensamientos en orden, en ese momento no podía dejarse llevar por las emociones…

Salió de la ducha con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, y pequeñas gotitas cayendo por todo su blanco y escultural cuerpo. Y cuando apenas se estaba poniendo sus pantalones, escucho como su celular sonaba, lo tomo mirando extrañado que el número era desconocido. Suspiro y atendió la llamada, pidiendo a Kami-sama que no fuera ningún idiota molestándolo tan temprano…

-¿Quién es?-pregunto sin rodeos, escuchando como la persona al otro lado de la línea suspiraba.

-Nunca cambiaras tu actitud, ¿Verdad?-le contestaron con aburrimiento, y en menos de dos segundos ya tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, él conocía esa voz…

La conocía muy bien.

-¿Shikamaru?-pregunto incrédulo, y con una gran alegría dentro de él. Tenía mucho tiempo de no ver a su amigo, conocía al Nara desde que tenía memoria y siempre había sido su mejor amigo. Solo que Shikamaru vivió unos años en Japón y él tuvo que ir a Inglaterra a estudiar. Y ahora que él estaba en Japón, Shikamaru estaba en Seúl…o al menos eso fue lo que la madre del Nara le había dicho…

Al parecer el Nara había tenido un pequeño problema ahí en Japón, y tuvo que irse lo más rápido posible.

-El mismo. Tiempo sin saber de ti, idiota.

-Lo mismo digo, bastardo.-soltó el Uchiha con burla, extrañaba pelear así con el Nara. Shikamaru al otro lado de la línea río bajamente.

-Te tengo una linda sorpresa, ¿Adivina quién va a ir y terminar el año; al elegante y prestigioso Konoha Gakuen contigo?-dijo el Nara con diversión, aunque Sasuke pudo escuchar como bostezaba con aburrimiento…

-¿Tu hermana?-pregunto burlón el Uchiha, poniéndose con dificultad su camiseta. No podía llegar tarde al Instituto.

Shikamaru al otro lado de la línea río por lo bajo.

-No bastardo, yo. Decidí volver al Konoha Gakuen y molestarte un poco, así que mueve tu trasero y apresúrate que ya estoy aquí en el salón de Kakashi.-termino de decir el Nara aburridamente, aunque se le notaba la emoción en su voz. Para luego cortarle al azabache.

Sasuke bufo con molestia al ver que le habían cortado, para luego sonreír de lado con emoción. Tenía mucho de no ver a Shikamaru, y ahora saber que de nuevo estaría con él; de verdad lo tranquilizaba, después de todo el Nara era como un hermano para él.

Se miro en el espejo fijamente y sonrió de lado, para luego bajar las escaleras lentamente hacía la cocina. En donde su madre estaba cocinando alegremente mientras tatareaba una canción, Sasuke se acerco a ella dándole un beso en la mejilla y un "Buenos días Oka-san" para luego sentarse y tomar una tostada de su plato de comida. El cual ya estaba en la mesa.

Era el momento, tenía que decirle a su madre que debía hablar con toda la familia reunida. Después de todo, su hijo sería un Uchiha y eso quería decir que tendría el mismo derecho que todos en la familia, de llevar la Empresa Sharingan en algún momento.

Poso su negra mirada en la pequeña y delicada silueta de su madre, y suspiro hondamente.

-Oka-san…-llamo el azabache lleno de nervios.

Mikoto se sobresalto un poco, pero aun así volteo y miro fijamente a su hijo menor a los ojos. Sabía que algo le pasaba a Sasuke, pero no sabía el qué y eso de verdad la preocupaba…

-¿Qué pasa, Sasu-chan?-pregunto la Uchiha con preocupación, mirando el semblante nervioso de su hijo con extrañes.

Sasuke dudo unos momentos en hablar, pero finalmente lo hizo.

-Yo…tengo algo muy importante que decirles a la familia esta noche, ¿Tú crees que Oto-san y Itachi vengan temprano hoy?-pregunto el azabache firmemente, Mikoto lo miro con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y asintió.

-Claro que sí, porque hoy toda la familia va a venir a cenar. Tu tío Madara, Obito y Izuna vendrán, y claro también tu primo Shisui y tu abuelo Orochimaru.-informo Mikoto con alegría, volteándose para seguir cocinando- Lo que tengas que decir, lo puedes decir esta noche delante de todos Sasu-chan.-termino de decir la pelinegra con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, dejando a un Sasuke completamente pálido sentado en la mesa.

Mierda, ¿Cómo demonios iba a decir que Naruto estaba embarazado delante de toda su familia?, su tío Madara lo asesinaría apenas lo supiera y ni hablar de su abuelo Orochimaru, al menos tenía el consuelo de que su tío Obito lo salvaría con algunas de sus bromas. Era oficial esa noche moriría.

Bajo su mirada al piso totalmente nervioso, y con una sola cosa en su cabeza. No podía hacer eso sin ayuda, le diría a Shikamaru que le ayudase. Porque seguramente su dobe se moriría de miedo al ver tantos Uchihas en un solo lugar.

Sin duda iba a ser una larga noche.

.

.

Suspiro hondamente con su cabeza gacha, había pensando bien en muchas cosas mientras su Otouto le decía a su padre que estaba embarazado. Y una de ellas fue que no debió de comportarse así con Itachi, sí le dolió mucho verlo besando al que él había creído su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, el Uchiha no era nada de él, por ende él no tenía porque celarlo…

Aunque supiese ahora que estaba completa y estúpidamente enamorado de Itachi, lo que lo hacía enojarse consigo mismo. Debía de quitarse a Itachi de su cabeza, después de todo ellos no eran, ni serían nada…

Cuando doblo el pasillo de la prestigiosa Universidad Akatsuki, miro con resentimiento y dolor como Sasori lo miraba fijamente corriendo hacía él. No lo quería ver, no quería saber nada de ninguno de los dos. Si ellos dos se amaban él no tenía porque estar en el medio. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta cuando sintió como lo agarraban del brazo, quedando frente a frente con Sasori el cual lo miraba fijamente.

Y al parecer con arrepentimiento en sus ojos. Deidara desvió su mirada de la del pelirrojo, y lo empujo alejándolo por completo de él.

-Deidara…, perdóname de verdad yo nunca quis…

-¡Cállate!-soltó el rubio con sus manos fuertemente cerradas en puños, mordiéndose uno de sus labios fuertemente-…Tú y Itachi pueden hacer lo que quieran Sasori, yo no debí de gritarles esa vez…si ustedes dos quieren comenzar una relación, ten por seguro que yo no seré un impedimento para ustedes dos.-termino de decir el rubio con lagrimas en sus ojos, dolía mucho.

Era irónico que alguien como él estuviera llorando por amor, un sentimiento que no tenía ninguna importancia para él antes. Y ahora, ahora sin duda deseaba amar a Itachi, casarse con él y tener cien hijos si era necesario. Sonrió tristemente ante su tonto pensamiento, y escucho la histérica y preocupada voz de Sasori sacarlo de sus pensamientos…

-¿¡Pero de que mierda estás hablando?!. Yo no quiero a Itachi,…yo…-trato de decir Sasori, sin embargo sintió como un doloroso nudo se formaba en su garganta a causa del llanto que quería salir por ella. Deidara nunca le entendería si él se lo decía con palabras…

Itachi solo había sido un gran problema para él y Deidara. Aunque también le debía de dar algo de crédito al Uchiha, ya que por él se dio cuenta de los verdaderos sentimientos que tenía por el rubio frente a él…

-¿Sasori?...-susurro Deidara totalmente confundido, y aun con lagrimas en sus ojos. Mirando como el pelirrojo lo tomaba fuertemente de los hombros, para luego acercarlo a su boca y sellar sus labios en un casto beso para el rubio; y un amoroso y profundo beso para Sasori.

Deidara no tuvo que pensarlo mucho, para empujar al pelirrojo lejos de él y mirarlo con enojo. Primero besaba a Itachi y ahora lo besaba a él, no entendía, nunca había entendido a Sasori. Sin embargo, no iba a permitir que jugara con él de esa forma. Le dio una última mirada al pelirrojo y salió corriendo de ahí, escuchando como Sasori lo llamaba desesperadamente e incluso lo trato de seguir pero uno de los profesores de la Universidad lo llamo…

Dolor, tristeza, frustración, peleas, engaños y muchos secretos, que no hacían otra cosa que destruirlo más.

No quería sentir nada de eso. No quería sentirse así más. Quería tener un "salvavidas" algo o alguien a quien atenerse en ese momento, salvavidas que llego cuando choco con el pecho de una persona fuertemente haciendo que los dos cayeran al piso. Y cuando miro a la persona que tenía bajo él, su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápidamente que casi sentía que en cualquier momento se le saldría del pecho…

-Itachi…-susurro el rubio con su voz apagada, perdiéndose un momento en esos negros ojos que lo miraban tan fijamente.

¿Itachi amaba a Sasori?, ¿Lo quería a él?, ¿Él amaba a Itachi?, ¿Por qué se sentía así entonces?. ¿Porque sentía como si nada importara en ese preciso momento?, él sabía muy bien la respuesta…pero quería que el pelinegro bajo él se la diera. Que se la regalara.

Y así lo hizo, Itachi susurro un bajo "Lo siento" y luego sello sus labios con los suyos, llenándolo de una sensación tranquilizadora y hermosa. Podía sentir las "mariposas" bailar dentro de él. El mejor camino sería olvidar todo eso,… ¿No era así? Sabía muy bien que ahora ya no podría estar sin esos labios que en ese preciso momento lo estaban besando, porque ni con todo el dinero del mundo podría comprar a otro Itachi…

Debía olvidar. Eso era lo mejor. Separo sus labios de los del Uchiha, y se puso de pie junto a él. Los dos aun sin decir ni una sola palabra, Itachi estaba nervioso. Deidara seguramente lo odiaba, sin embargo, al ver la sonrisa en el rostro del rubio frente a él y al ver la mano extendida de este invitándolo a caminar junto a él. Hicieron que todas sus preocupaciones desaparecieran, tomo la mano del rubio y la entrelazo con la suya…

Para luego sonreír de lado y mirar a Deidara fijamente, haciéndolo sonrojar un poco.

-Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. Mucho gusto.-se "presento" Itachi con una sonrisa de lado, mirando fijamente al rubio a su lado. El cual lo miro sin entender, hasta que pudo descifrar lo que el Uchiha quería hacer…

Borrar todo el pasado. Eso harían, después de todo ¿Quién no cometía errores?, sonrió dulcemente y suspiro mirando al Uchiha frente a él con cariño. Ese idiota era un bastardo, y a veces lo sacaba de quicio…sin embargo, ahora se daba cuenta de que de verdad se había enamorado de Itachi…

-Deidara, Namikaze Deidara. Mucho gusto, bastardo.-se "presento" el rubio con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo reír bajamente al pelinegro frente a él. Que sin pensarlo mucho volvió a sellar sus labios con los del Namikaze…

Los dos tratando de olvidar todo lo malo que habían pasado, porque después de todo; en algún momento de tu vida, debías de borrar el pasado y seguir adelante.

Y eso era lo que Deidara quería hacer con Itachi en ese momento, porque ahora estaba completamente seguro. Que nunca dejaría que **nadie** le quitara a ese Uchiha bastardo de su lado.

.

.

Tembló un poco a causa del frío que hacía, y a causa también de los nervios que tenía en ese momento. Sasuke a su lado lo abrazo protectoramente y le dio un dulce beso en su frente; tranquilizándolo un poco, suspiro hondamente acomodándose su bufanda en su cuello. EL invierno estaba llegando a Japón y en ese momento hacía un frío del demonio…

Algo que sin duda lo molestaba, si era sincero en ese momento prefería mil veces quedarse fuera de esa enorme mansión y dejar a ese montón de Uchihas cenar tranquilamente. Ya luego le dirían a la familia de Sasuke lo de su hijo. Sin embargo, él no era ningún maldito cobarde…

Entraría a esa cena, y junto a Sasuke le diría a toda la familia Uchiha que estaba embarazado. Sasuke suspiro hondamente antes de entrar a su mansión, y cuando lo hizo miro como toda su familia ya estaba sentada en la larga y enorme mesa de madera en el centro del salón. Trago grueso al ver como todos los miraron apenas llegaron, y ni hablar de Naruto que se sentía como un pequeño ratón asustado…

¿Y es que como no sentirte así?, si ese montón de Uchihas –menos Mikoto y Fugaku- lo miraban como si fuese un pequeño zorrito y ellos fuesen los lobos. Maldecía los malditos genes Uchihas…

-Oh, Naruto-kun, Sasu-chan vengan y siéntense por favor.-dijo Mikoto con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, el kitsune y el azabache tomaron asiento los dos juntos. Naruto al lado de Fugaku y Sasuke al lado de Madara. El cual miraba fija y desconfiadamente al rubio…

-¡Y bien, a comer!-exclamó Obito con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de Madara. Y una carcajada de parte de Shisui.

-No peleen.-dijo Orochimaru con calma, mirando como Madara estaba listo para hablar. No tenía que ser un genio para saber que muy pronto se armaría una pelea entre sus hijos, todos eran mayores ya, sin embargo, seguían comportándose como niños pequeños.

-Obito deberías de tener más modales en la mesa.-hablo Madara con su voz totalmente seria, haciendo que Naruto lo viese con miedo. Todos esos Uchihas daban miedo, menos el tal Obito. Él no daba tanto miedo.

Obito bufo con despreocupación, y miro a su hermano mayor con tranquilidad.

-Tranquilo Madara, no te quejes o te harás viejo rápido.-dijo con diversión Obito, mirando a su hermano con burla.

-Sehh, y parecerás una pasa de lo arrugado que estarás.-opino Shisui con diversión, mirando a su tío con inocencia.

-Una enorme pasa.-susurro Izuna con burla, mirando como en la frente de Madara salía una gran vena. Mikoto al ver esto se apresuro a calmar el ambiente, ella no quería ver al gran Madara Uchiha enojado.

-Sasu-chan, en la mañana me dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirnos. Porque no lo dices ya.-dijo la pelinegra Uchiha, mirando con tranquilidad a su hijo. Sasuke se puso de pie y miro fijamente a toda su familia, totalmente nervioso.

Se suponía que Shikamaru iba a venir a ayudarlo, pero el muy bastardo no había llegado e Itachi tampoco estaba ahí. Suspiro hondamente y tomo la mano de Naruto fuertemente, con todas las miradas encima de él. Y estaba a punto de hablar, cuando una persona más entro al salón…

-Perdón por llegar tarde Sasuke.

Y en el momento en que Naruto escucho esa voz, sintió un escalofrío subir por toda su espalda y como un nudo se formaba rápidamente en su garganta. Él conocía esa voz, era la de **esa** persona…la persona que lo había destruido hace mucho tiempo, la persona de la cual se había enamorado tontamente…

Y de la persona, que incluso ahora, era tan importante para él…

Y en el momento en que su mirada se cruzo con la de Shikamaru, dejando a este igual de sorprendido, lo supo. No se equivocaba, era él.

-…S-hikamru…

-N-aruto…

Sasuke solo guardo silencio mirando como de los ojos de su pareja salían cristalinas lagrimas, dejándolo preocupado y sorprendido.

¿Pero qué había pasado entre esos dos?, Y entonces él también lo supo, no se había equivocado,…Iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

**Continuara…**

Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y pondré esta pequeña información para el que no sepa quiénes son Izuna y Shisui.

Izuna es el hermano menor de Madara, en el anime de verdad. Y Shisui es el mejor amigo de Itachi, en el anime de verdad. No son personajes que yo cree. De hecho todos son Uchihas. :D

Puse a Orochimaru como el "abuelo" porque ya estoy cansada de siempre leer que él es el malo de la historia, en el peor de los casos el pedófilo de la historia. Entonces le quería dar un papel más normal aquí. :D

**Kiki****:** Gracias por tu rewie :D Kiki-san, me alegro que te guste la personalidad de Sasu y el fic. Yo también creo que él sería menos amargado teniendo a Naru a su lado. De nuevo gracias por tu rewie y espero que el capi te haya gustado. :D

**mare:** Me alegra que te guste el fic mare-chan, y tu idea es bastante original. No he leído ese libro per lo hare y tal vez termine haciendo un fic hehe. Es que ahora no creo que pueda leer hehe estoy leyendo la Divina Comedia y es enorme aunque muy bueno, te lo recomiendo si no lo has leído. Gracias de nuevo por tu opinión, y espero que el capi te haya gustado. :D

**: **Gracias por tu review, me alegra que la historia te guste. Y ahora es bastante difícil encontrar algo original hehe aunque supongo que siempre son morenos con rubios porque son las parejas que a las personas más les atraen. Aunque a mí me guste mucho el KakaNaru jojo. De nuevo gracias por tu opinión, Nos leemos. Cuídate. :D

**Io Kyo****: **Gracias por tu opinión Io Kyo-chan :D espero que la decisión que tomaron Dei y Ita te haya agradado, y me alegra que te guste mi fic. Espero que el capi te haya gustado, gracias por el apoyo. Nos leemos. Cuídate :D

**sumireko****:** Gracias por tu rewie sumireko-san, :D espero que la famosa confrontación con Minato te haya agradado aunque casi haya dejado al pobre hijo de Naru sin papá haha. Y sehh solo espera a ver cuando la familia Uchiha se entere, las cosas se van a poner bastantes tensas XD, espero que la decisión de Itachi y Dei te haya agradado. En fin, nos leemos y perdón por hacerte gritar en el auto hehe. :D Cuídate bye**¡ PD:** Me hiciste reír mucho con tu rewie XD

**harunablakrose****: **Aquí está la contí, y tranquila Deidara-chan no va a sufrir nada haha, el que tal vez sufra va a ser Sasu. Pero luego ya todo se arreglara, espero que te haya gustado el capi y muchísimas gracias por tu rewie. :D Cuídate, nos leemos¡

**Moon-9215****: **Gracias por tu rewie, :D Y tranquilo/a Minato-chan no es malo, aunque no sé si te pueda decir lo mismo de los Uchihas. Hehe Espero que el capi te haya gustado y de nuevo gracias por el rewie. :D

**Misaki Heartfilia****:** Gracias por el rewie Misaki-san, espero que el capi te haya gustado y gracias por tu apoyo, tranquila que Sasu salió vivo de Minato, ahora reza porque salga vivo de su "amorosa" familia haha. Nos leemos, Cuídate. :D

**Goten Trunks5****:** Gracias por tu rewie Goten-san, tu siempre eres la primera en escribir el rewie haha lo he notado. Espero que te haya gustado como reacciono Minato ante Sasu, y como puedes ver él aun está vivo. En fin nos leemos, cuídate. :D

Muchas gracias a todos por dejarme un rewie, de verdad que me inspiran para seguir la historia. Espero que les haya gustado el capi, en fin nos leemos. Cuídense. :3

Actualización: 10 de octubre, cumple de Naru¡ jojo :D

Nos leemos¡ **Bye**


	7. Chapter 7 Amistad (PARTE 2) I

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, **no es mío** es de Kishimoto-san y su cuerpecito es de Sasu-chan. :3

.

..

….

**CAPITULO 7: **Pasado, Dolor y "Amistad" (**PARTE 2**)

.

.

¿Qué hacía él ahí?, esa era la única pregunta que se formaba en su cabeza en ese momento. Sentía como sus mejillas eran mojadas por sus propias lágrimas, sentía tantas cosas juntas al mismo tiempo que era tan difícil de explicar.

Odio, enojo, tristeza, frustración, miedo y anhelo; todos esos sentimientos juntos, confundiéndolo aun más, miro como Shikamaru frente a él lo miraba con culpabilidad y al parecer listo para caminar hacía él. Y en ese momento lo recordó.

-¿Oye chibi-chan, estás bien?-pregunto Obito preocupado al ver al kitsune llorar, Naruto le sonrió y se limpio las lagrimas rápidamente asistiendo. No podía darse el lujo de llorar, estaba en la mansión Uchiha y no era precisamente para tomar el té…

No, estaba ahí para decirles a los padres de Sasuke que estaba esperando un bebé. Para eso estaba ahí él, miro a Fugaku fijamente y tomo fuertemente la mano de Sasuke. Dándole a entender a este que era la hora, haciendo que este pusiese un semblante serio y mirara a Fugaku y a Mikoto fijamente…

-Oto-san, Oka-san y familia…yo les tengo algo que decir y no sé como lo tomaran.-hablo Sasuke firmemente, mirando como el semblante de su padre cambiaba a uno preocupado.- Naruto esta embarazado, está esperando un hijo mío.-termino de decir el Uchiha menor, con su cabeza gacha y un gran nerviosismo dentro de él…

Ahora ya entendía porque su dobe había estado tan nervioso en decirle la noticia a Minato, eso de verdad era sumamente difícil, pudo escuchar rápidamente todas las exclamaciones de sorpresa de su familia. Poniéndolo aun más nervioso, de reojo pudo mirar a Shikamaru con su mirada totalmente perdida en Naruto, algo que hizo que frunciese el ceño…

No le gustaba como Naruto miraba a Shikamaru; y odiaba la manera en que este miraba al rubio, los dos se miraban como si no lo hubiesen hecho por un largo tiempo. Algo que lo dejaba bastante confundido, ¿Acaso Naruto conocía a Shikamaru y él no sabía nada?

-¡Felicidades!-exclamo Obito con alegría, cortando el tenso silencio que se había formado en la sala. Sasuke lo miro con agradecimiento y Naruto le sonrió, de verdad que Obito sabía cómo calmar las tensiones…

-Sí,…felicidades Sasu-chan. Ya metiste la pata, ahora toma la responsabilidad.-dijo Shisui con un semblante tranquilo, dándole una palmadita a su primo en la espalda. Sasuke lo miro y asintió con los nervios un poco más controlados, su familia lo estaba apoyando…eso solo hacía que se sintiese más tranquilo.

-Sasuke.

Volteo el rostro al escuchar como su tío Madara lo llamaba, y cuando lo hizo sintió como le daban un sonoro puñetazo en el rostro mandándolo al piso del salón.

-¡Sasuke¡-exclamo Naruto con preocupación, corriendo hasta donde estaba el pelinegro. El cual ya estaba poniéndose de pie, limpiando un hilito de sangre de su labio. No le iba a reclamar nada a Madara, porque él bien sabía que se lo merecía. Debió de ser más cuidadoso.

Subió su negra mirada a su tío Madara, y este frunció el ceño con enojo. Sasuke siempre había sido su sobrino favorito, y que ahora llegara y le dijese tan tranquilamente que su novio estaba embarazado; solo lo llenaba de furia, esos dos eran unos irresponsables…

-Eres un idiota, ¡¿Cuántas veces te hable de los malditos preservativos he?! ¿Díganme que hubiesen hecho si sus familias no tuvieran dinero he?, ¿Qué harías, Sasuke? ¿¡Salirte del Instituto y mandar a la mierda tus estudios para ponerte a trabajar y mantener a ese niño que viene en camino?¡. Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, podría creerlo de Itachi. Pero de ti nunca lo hubiese creído.-termino de decir Madara seriamente, con una Mikoto totalmente preocupada a su lado.

Sasuke bajo su mirada al piso del salón, con un semblante completamente avergonzado. Siempre le había tenido mucho respeto a su tío Madara, y ahora que le estuviera diciendo que está decepcionado de él, de verdad le entristecía.

-Madara-chan, por favor calma. Ellos dos son niños, y sí tal vez hayan cometido un error pero Sasu-chan está dando la cara y diciéndonos de frente esto. Cuando pudo haber sido un cobarde y darle la espalda a Naruto-kun. Tu siempre le enseñaste a no ser un cobarde, y es lo que nos ha demostrado esta noche ¿No es así?-pregunto la pelinegra tratando de calmar las cosas, Madara a su lado suspiro hondamente y se volvió a sentar en su lugar en la mesa.

-Estoy decepcionado de ti, sin embargo, no puedo permitir no apoyarte en esto. Ese mocoso que viene en camino es un Uchiha, y como Uchiha que es tiene derecho a todas nuestras empresas. ¿Están de acuerdo, Izuna, Oto-san, Obito…Fugaku?-pregunto Madara con voz seria, mirando como Orochimaru suspiraba hondamente para asentir.

-Lo tiene, tranquilo Sasuke-kun.-dijo Orochimaru con tranquilidad, tomando un poco de su té.

Fugaku se puso de pie lentamente, caminando hacía su hijo el cual estaba ya de pie con un preocupado Naruto tratando de ayudarlo. Sasuke miro a su padre con culpabilidad y espero el golpe, golpe que nunca llego y fue remplazado por un dulce abrazo de parte de su Oka-san. La cual lloraba a moco suelto, y sonreía enormemente…

-¡Sasu-chan te amamos y jamás te dejaríamos solo, ni a ti ni a Naruto-kun!-exclamó la pelinegra Uchiha con amor, separándose un poco de su hijo. El cual solo le sonrió sinceramente, con agradecimiento en su mirada.

Fugaku se acerco más al azabache y al rubio, mirándolos fijamente. Haciendo que los dos se pusiesen bastante nerviosos, para luego suspirar hondamente y poner una mano en la cabeza de Sasuke. El cual no pudo más que sorprenderse ante el acto de su padre.

-Metiste la pata, pero aun sigues siendo mi hijo. Ten por seguro que te hubiese dado un muy buen golpe; pero Madara ya se encargo de eso, así que lo único que tengo para decirles a los dos es que sean responsables y amen a ese niño que viene en camino.-dijo el Uchiha mayor con tranquilidad, haciendo que un enorme alivio se alojara en el pecho de Naruto.- Naruto-kun, ten por seguro que a tu hijo **nunca** le va a faltar nada. Es un Uchiha después de todo, y como Madara dijo tendrá derecho a encabezar las Empresas Sharingan cuando sea necesario.-termino de decir Fugaku con una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa, al ver como de los celestes ojos del kitsune salían lagrimitas de felicidad.

-…G-racias…-susurro Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras acariciaba lentamente su vientre. Del cual, ya casi, él podía notar una pequeña barriguita.

Y Sasuke estaba a punto de agradecerle a toda su familia por el apoyo, cuando alguien más entro al salón de la mansión, Itachi miro con sorpresa como toda su familia estaba reunida en el salón de la mansión.

-¿Me perdí de algo?-pregunto Itachi con curiosidad, mirando como su cuñado trataba de no llorar y su Oto-san tenía la mano puesta en la cabeza de su otouto.

-Sí haha, vas a ser tío Itachi-chan.-informo Obito a Itachi, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mientras que Itachi quedo totalmente sorprendido mirando como su otouto bajaba su cabeza cuando él lo miro. Suspiro hondamente y sonrió de lado…

De verdad que Sasuke estaba nervioso y arrepentido del "error" que había cometido. Él lo podía notar mejor que nadie, camino lentamente hacía su hermano menor y Naruto y ya ahí les sonrió con confianza.

-Otouto-baka, ¿Que te hizo pensar que nosotros te daríamos la espalda?, Sabes muy bien que somos tu familia y jamás te dejaríamos.-dijo Itachi con una sonrisa de lado, para poner dos de sus dedos en la frente de Sasuke. Haciendo que este le sonriera con agradecimiento.

-Muy bien, ¿Qué dicen si comemos el postre?-dijo Mikoto con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que Fugaku a su lado asentía ya más tranquilo.

-¡Postre!

-¡Obito ten modales en la mesa!-escucho que gritaba su tío Madara, haciéndolo reír bajamente. Al menos tenía la tranquilidad de que Naruto y él no estaban solos, miro al rubio a su lado y frunció el ceño al ver como Naruto miraba como Shikamaru trataba de acercarse a ellos lentamente…

Esos dos estaban escondiendo algo, y él tenía que saber que era en ese preciso momento. Tomo a Naruto de la mano rápidamente y subió con él a su habitación a paso rápido. El kitsune miraba extrañado el semblante molesto de su novio.

Y en ese momento se asusto, ¿Acaso Sasuke había notado algo extraño en Shikamaru y él?, no, eso no podía ser cierto porque si era así, él no estaba seguro de poder contestar sinceramente un: "Tranquilo teme, yo ya no amo a Shikamaru"…y eso de verdad le dolía. Amaba a Sasuke; no tenía duda, pero…también sentía algo extraño por Shikamaru…

Aun sentía ese extraño sentimiento por el Nara, y eso solo lo confundida. Shikamaru se había largado de Japón dejándolo solo en el momento en que él más lo necesito; y solo por miedo, ¿Entonces porque aun sentía esos sentimientos por una persona así?...

Sasuke miraba fijamente el rostro del kitsune, el cual no traslucía ningún sentimiento en ese momento.

-¿Qué paso entre Shikamaru y tú?-pregunto directamente, notando como Naruto frente a él se sorprendía. Para luego bajar su mirada y abrazarse a sí mismo.

-…N-ada, ¿Por qué preguntas eso?-susurro el rubio apenas audible, haciendo que el Uchiha frente a él frunciera aun más su ceño.

-Porque he notado como se miran, ¿Crees que soy idiota Naruto?, desde que Shikamaru llegó no te quito la mirada de encima…y tú tampoco…-susurro el azabache con resentimiento en su voz, no quería aceptar que de verdad le había dolido ver a Naruto y a Shikamaru tan concentrados mirándose el uno al otro. Porque entonces estaría de nuevo mintiendo,…le había dolido y mucho…

Naruto frente a él se mordía uno de sus labios con insistencia, tratando de calmarse a sí mismo. No quería contarle a Sasuke su pasado, simplemente no quería…eso era algo que él había enterrado desde hacía mucho. ¿Para qué desenterrarlo ahora?...

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como Sasuke lo tomaba fuertemente de los hombros, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran. Negro y azul se encontraron; una mirada dolida y otra ocultando un secreto, ¿De verdad era tan difícil para Naruto contarle de su pasado con Shikamaru?, acerco al rubio más hacía él y mirándolo fijamente al rostro volvió a hablar…

-Contéstame Naruto, ¿Qué paso entre Shikamaru y tú?-volvió a preguntar el pelinegro con insistencia, haciendo que Naruto lo empujara lejos de él con su semblante totalmente frustrado.

-¡No me obligues a contarte algo que no quiero Sasuke, tú ni siquiera me conoces bien¡-termino de decir Naruto con tristeza, saliendo lo más rápido que pudo de esa habitación y de esa mansión. Ante la atenta y dolida mirada de Sasuke, el cual solamente se mordió uno de sus labios fuertemente…

-¡Maldición!-exclamó el Uchiha con enojo, tirando fuertemente su celular al piso haciéndolo añicos al instante. Se sentía frustrado, dolido, engañado, celoso y… ¿Triste?, sí, triste porque jamás pensó que Naruto le diría eso…

Jamás pensó que un _**"Tú ni siquiera me conoces bien"**_ hubiese salido de los labios del rubio, Naruto estaba muy equivocado si creía que él no lo conocía, lo conocía y lo conocía muy bien. Desde la primera vez que lo conoció hace cinco años jamás lo olvido, si bien no se enamoro de él a primera vista,…sí le atrajo y mucho.

Pero al parecer el kitsune no recordaba nada de esa época, y eso solo hacía que se frustrara más y más. Se sentó en su cama poniendo sus manos en su cabeza, metiendo sus dedos entre su negro y brillante cabello. Era un sentimiento molesto, un sentimiento que se alojaba en su pecho y lo hacía querer ¿Llorar? Sí, llorar de frustración…algo que nunca jamás haría…

Shikamaru era su amigo… ¿No?, ¿Entonces porque ahora mismo no estaba pensando en él como un amigo; sino como un rival?, Su mejor amigo era su rival en el amor de Naruto, que irónica es la vida…

Cerró sus ojos fuertemente, olvidándose un momento de ese molesto nudo en su garganta. El cual cerca y crecía rápidamente ahogándolo, no iba a llorar. Un Uchiha no lloraba, ya tenía el orgullo suficientemente destruido como para terminar de destruirlo más…

Odiaba el amor, por el simple hecho que desde que conoció a Naruto todo su mundo había cambiado. Sentía que era como un juego, sí un juego, el amor era un juego destructivo el cual si no lo jugabas bien te derrumbaba por completo. Tal como lo estaba haciendo con él en ese momento.

Porque cuando salía de un problema se metía en otro aun más grande. Solo quería que los malditos problemas dejaran de atormentarlo; eso era todo lo que pedía, ¿Tan difícil era eso?...al parecer sí…

.

.

Corría lo más rápido que podía, tratando por todos los medios de alejar ese dolor de sí. Si se alejaba de Shikamaru todo estaría bien ¿No?, porque una parte de él quería golpear al Nara hasta al cansancio y la otra lo único que quería era que tratara de arreglar todo. Que lo arreglara a él, Sasuke había podido "arreglarlo de nuevo" con cada detalle, con cada muestra de amor y con cada noche junto a él. Sin embargo, solo al ver al Nara ya se sentía ahogado de nuevo. Tal como si estuviese encarcelado en un profundo mar del cual no podía salir…

-¡Naruto¡-gritaba Shikamaru tras de él, tratando por todos los medios de alcanzarlo. No lo podía dejar ir, no ahora. Lo había hecho una vez y se había arrepentido enormemente, esta vez no dejaría que Naruto se fuese de nuevo de su lado.

Incluso si eso hacía que su mejor amigo lo odiara. Sonrió con tranquilidad cuando logro alcanzar al Namikaze, el cual bajo su mirada de inmediato con las lágrimas saliendo como mares de sus ojos. Shikamaru tomo el mentón del kitsune y trato de alzarlo pero cuando lo hizo sintió como este le daba un sonoro puñetazo en el rostro; mandándolo al piso con un labio roto y sangre bajando de su nariz, miro a Naruto desde abajo con tranquilidad sabiendo muy bien que se lo tenía bien merecido…

El kitsune frunció el ceño completamente enojado, sintiendo como la ira se apoderaba de él. No lo quería ver, no lo quería escuchar, no lo quería tener cerca, no lo quería sentir, ni siquiera quería olerlo. No quería nada de él, aunque una parte de él se moría porque lo abrazara…y otra gritara por Sasuke.

-¡Eres un maldito bastardo hijo de perra! ¿¡Pretendes venir y tomarme del abrazo y que yo te vuelva a tratar y a hablar como lo hacía antes?! ¡Me dejaste solo en el momento en que más te necesite, cuando los malditos de Akatsuki mataron a Ero-sennin te largaste por miedo a que te hicieran algo a ti. ¡¿Cómo quieres que te perdone ahora ttebayo¡?-grito el kitsune con furia y tristeza mesclada, sintiendo como al fin podía gritarle todo lo que tuvo guardado por un largo tiempo, al pelinegro que estaba frente a él…

Shikamaru y él habían sido novios dos largos años, y en esos dos años el Nara lo había metido en muchos problemas. Shikamaru fue su primer amor sí, pero también fue su perdición….drogas, robos y alcohol entraron a su vida al conocerlo. Y fue en ese tiempo que Akaksuki –una banda de asesinos famosa- estaba tras el Nara por una deuda la cual nunca había podido saldar.

Y un día de muchos Shikamaru llegó a su casa totalmente aterrorizado; gritándole y diciéndole que los Akaksukis estaban tras él. Esa noche mataron a su abuelo solo por defender al Nara, el cual después de eso se fue de Japón como si fuera una rata. Dejándolo a él completamente solo y en depresión, desde esa noche Naruto aprendió a odiarlo…

Era como un demonio, un maldito demonio el cual se metía en sus pesadillas y jugaba con sus sentimientos…hasta que llego Sasuke y lo ayudo a "matar" a ese demonio.

-¡Y-o…lo sé, pero perdóname era un maldito mocoso entiéndeme Naruto tenía miedo. Yo jamás pensé que matarían a tu abuelo, te lo juro si me hubiesen dado a escoger en ese momento. Te juro que tu abuelo aun estaría aquí y yo estaría pudriéndome en el infierno!-grito Shikamaru totalmente frustrado, mirando como Naruto frente a él lo miraba totalmente enojado…

-Eres un bastardo, yo jamás te voy a perdonar Shikamaru. Eres el más grande error en mi vida.-soltó el kitsune totalmente seguro de sus palabras, haciendo que un agudo dolor se colara en el pecho del Nara. El cual con su ceño notablemente fruncido y su mirada ónix fija en el rubio frente a él, se puso de pie rápidamente pegando a Naruto a una de las paredes del lugar…

-¡Suéltame Shikamaru!-grito Naruto tratando de soltarse del agarre del chico, y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando el Nara lo detuvo poniendo una navaja en su cuello. Haciendo que el kitsune sudara frio y sintiera su corazón latir con el miedo al cien por hora, ese bastardo no le podía hacer daño. Naruto miro fijamente a Shikamaru frente a él con miedo, poniendo una de sus manos instintivamente en su vientre…

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Por él y por su angelito, no sabría qué haría si le pasaba algo a su bebé.

-…Muy bien, cálmate o juro que ese mocoso que tienes en el vientre nunca verá la luz del día.-susurro el pelinegro con seriedad, acercando su rostro al de Naruto el cual solo pudo mirar hacia un lado con el asco pintado en su rostro.-Solo quiero proponerte algo, por favor dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que ya no soy el mismo. Solo una oportunidad y si tu no me llegas a amar, te dejare en paz, lo prometo.-termino de decir Shikamaru con firmeza, mirando al rubio frente a él fijamente…

Naruto lo miro directamente a los ojos y asintió con uno de sus dientes clavado en su labio inferior. Debía de decirle que sí, o estaba seguro que ese loco le haría algo a su bebé y eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Lo hare, pero prométeme que no le harás daño a mi bebé.-suplico Naruto con lágrimas en sus ojos, el Nara frente a él suspiro hondamente y asintió. Él jamás podría hacerle daño a Naruto, pero debía de tratar de que los dos fuesen los mismos de nuevo. De que Naruto lo amara de nuevo, aunque él supiera bien que el kitsune estaba enamorado de Sasuke…

Su "mejor amigo", nunca ni en sus sueños más locos pensó en quitarle algo a un Uchiha. Pero ahora estaba dispuesto a tomar ese riesgo, tomo la mano del rubio entrelazándola con la suya y sonrió.

-Muy bien Naru, desde este momento somos oficialmente novios de nuevo.-hablo el Nara con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, a lo que Naruto bajo su mirada totalmente derrotado…

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?

.

.

Preocupado. Así estaba en ese momento, sus manos temblaban, sus ojos ardían y su cabeza estaba hecha un caos. ¿Por qué cuando todo estaba bien con Itachi salían esas "sorpresas" arruinando todo su mundo perfecto?, ¿Acaso él le había hecho daño a alguien?...tiro la carta en sus manos directamente hacía la mesa de la cocina, totalmente frustrado. Esa carta solo decía una cosa…:

"_Namikaze Deidara-san, por favor vuelva lo más rápidamente posible a Francia, hay una empresa que le encantaría trabajar con usted y sus obras de arte. Incluso podrían llevarlas a Museos en todo el mundo. Esperamos su respuesta._

_Museo Sannin."_

Le estaban dando la oportunidad que él siempre quiso, algo por lo cual había pasado peleando toda su vida. Lo que estaba escrito en esa carta era su más grande sueño, y ahora ese "sueño" no se veía tan importante. No, es más. Él estaba seguro que podría mandar a la mierda todas sus obras y solo estar con Itachi a su lado…

Lo amaba, eso era cierto. Sin embargo, su carrera y años de dinero dados por sus padres para pagar sus estudios estaban en juego, su Oka-san siempre había soñado con ver una de sus obras en un hermoso y enorme Museo y su Oto-san siempre había soñado verlo feliz con lo que él quisiera.

Sabía muy bien que ninguno de los dos lo obligarían a ir a Francia si él no quería, pero en ese momento ese era el problema. No sabía que quería, Itachi o sus obras…

Suspiro hondamente con frustración, mirando el mensaje que el Uchiha más molesto y lindo a la vez para él, le había enviando: "Sueña conmigo Dei-chan y recuerda que te amo demasiado. Y siempre lo voy a hacer." Itachi hacía todo más difícil en definitiva. Escucho como abrían y cerraban fuertemente la puerta de su casa y en menos de dos segundos escucho los fuertes sollozos de su otouto…

-¿Naru-chan que pasa?-pregunto Deidara totalmente preocupado, tratando de poner en pie a su hermano menor. Ya que este estaba tirado en el piso llorando a moco suelto.

Naruto trato de tranquilizarse, mirando fijamente a su aniki al rostro.

-¡Dei-chan, é-l…ese bas-tardo volvió¡-dijo Naruto dificultosamente, mirando el semblante preocupado de su hermano mayor.

-¿Quién?

Naruto dudo unos segundos en decirle o no a su aniki del Nara, pero luego suspiro hondamente tratando de tranquilizarse para hablar de nuevo.

-…Shikamaru…-susurro el kitsune con dolor en su voz, y en ese momento Deidara lo miro totalmente incrédulo y con el enojo y el odio pintados en su rostro.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Ese hijo de perra volvió aquí, pero quien mierda se cree!-exclamo Deidara totalmente enojado, odiaba a Shikamaru. Lo odiaba por el simple hecho de haber hecho sufrir a uno de sus hermanos. Sin contar al otro que estaba en Inglaterra.

Naruto asintió con su semblante completamente preocupado, tenía que ser fuerte, él no era ningún maldito cobarde. Se puso de pie lentamente y le sonrió a su aniki con tranquilidad, nadie de su familia podía darse cuenta de lo que Shikamaru le dijo.

Él no quería que ese loco le hiciese daño a nadie de su familia. Y mucho menos a su teme, Deidara miro preocupado como su otouto subía lentamente las escaleras de la mansión dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. Sabía muy bien que algo le pasaba a Naruto, algo muy serio…

Pero también sabía que con lo terco que era su otouto jamás se lo diría. Bajo su celeste miraba al piso con la preocupación pintada en su moreno rostro, todos los problemas se le venían encima. Uno tras otro, lo único que quería era que Naruto no sufriera más. Y con Sasuke a su lado él tuvo la vana esperanza de que así sería…

Sin embargo, ahora llegaba el maldito bastardo de Shikamaru arruinando todo desde raíz. Y eso solo lo hacía enojarse más, tenía fe en Sasuke y sabía que el Uchiha no dejaría que nadie tocara a su otouto…

Aunque una muy buena parte de él le gritara algo muy cierto,…los Uchihas eran débiles cuando se trataba del amor. Muy débiles.

Esa era su debilidad, un amor no correspondido.

.

.

Se sentía el mayor idiota del mundo, de verdad que sí, dolía y dolía mucho. Era como si Naruto hubiese agarrado su corazón y lo hubiese pisoteado en lugar de cuidarlo, sí, era exactamente así. Se sentía de muchas maneras, frustrado, destruido, pisoteado, débil, deprimido y…totalmente roto…

¿Él era tan malo?, ¿Era tan difícil amar a alguien como él?, seguramente era la peor basura del mundo y por eso nadie lo amaba. Seco rápidamente las traicioneras lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas, mirando como Shikamaru estaba frente a él con Naruto tomado de la mano el cual tenía la cabeza gacha y no lo miraba.

-Sasuke…, nosotros te íbamos a decir pero no te queríamos hacer daño. ¿No es así Naru?-pregunto Shikamaru atrayendo al kitsune hacía él, tomándolo fuertemente de la cintura. Naruto junto a él tardo en responder, pero lo hizo, con un vacío y triste "Sí" casi inaudible para los dos…

Sasuke frente a él no dejaba traslucir nada, ningún sentimiento, estaba destruido sí, pero jamás le daría el gusto al bastardo de Shikamaru de verlo llorar y rogarle a Naruto, no jamás, se acerco lentamente al kitsune empujando a un lado al Nara. El cual lo miro con enojo, sin embargo, no hizo nada…

-No…-trato de decir Sasuke, pero tuvo que parar ya que sentía como ese molesto nudo en su garganta se hacía más notable.-No entiendo porque estas haciéndome esto,…pero si lo que querías era destruirme ya lo hiciste Naruto.-termino de decir el Uchiha escuchando como el kitsune sollozaba bajamente, le dio una última mirada a Shikamaru al lado de ellos, dándole una mirada de odio puro…

Lo odiaba. Odiaba a la persona que fue su "mejor amigo", ahora sabía bien que no debía de confiar en nadie. Se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda a Shikamaru y Naruto, y camino a paso lento directamente hacía la salida de ese Instituto.

-¡Sasuke-kun!-escucho que lo llamaba Karin con su voz chillona de siempre, le doy una mirada vacía e indiferente y siguió su camino hacía su auto. Subiéndose y arrancando velozmente.

Quería alejarse de ahí, alejarse de lo que le hacía daño. No podía soportar ver a Naruto tomado de la mano de Shikamaru, mientras le daba besos en el rostro. No podía verlos así, mordió uno de sus labios fuertemente sintiendo las lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas y mentón lentamente. Apretó el volante de su auto fuertemente con la furia contenida, pasando todos los semáforos en rojo y ganándose unas buenas maldiciones de parte de algunos conductores…

Y en ese mismo instante le importaba una mierda, todo le importaba un carajo. Lo único que quería era que todo eso fuera una horrible pesadilla, una pesadilla de la cual estuviera a punto de despertar…Que lastima que no fuera así…

Se detuvo frente a una cantina de mala muerte, mirando como todos los borrachos lo miraban como si fuera carne fresca. Gracias a Kami que sabía defensa personal y Karate. Aunque pensándolo bien lo que hicieran en ese momento con él le valía una mierda,…salió de su auto lentamente quitándose la camisa blanca del uniforme del Konoha Gakuen y quedando en una camiseta negra sin mangas y su pantalón negro carbón…

Entro a paso lento a la cantina, yendo directamente hacía la barra en donde un hombre obeso y de mal olor lo miro seriamente.

-Alcohol.-eso fue lo único que salió de la boca de Sasuke, sin siquiera mirar al hombre frente a él.

-¿Tienes edad para tomar mocoso?-soltó el hombre con burla, mirando fijamente al Uchiha.

Sasuke lo miro fríamente, tirándole en la cara un rollo de billetes dejando al hombre totalmente sorprendido. Para que luego una lujuriosa sonrisa adornara su rostro.

-Deme el maldito alcohol ya.-ordeno el pelinegro Uchiha fríamente.

-Enseguida.-terminó de decir el hombre totalmente alegre del dinero que ganaría, Sasuke se tomo el vaso de alcohol que el hombre le dio de un solo trago para pedir otro rápidamente. Y así siguió y siguió, sintiendo como el alcohol calmaba un poco su dolor. Era amargo y adictivo como el amor…

En ese momento quería seguir y seguir tomando sin importar el que, ya ni siquiera sabía cuántas botellas de alcohol había tomado y tampoco le importaba. Quería más, más para olvidarlo a él, para olvidar sus ojos, sus gemidos, sus sonrisas, su alegría, sus "ttebayo", sus besos, todo. Quería olvidar todo, pero por más que seguía y seguía metiendo ese alcohol en su cuerpo todo empeoraba…

Lo quería tener ahí, junto a él, besarlo, tocarlo, abrazarlo, sentirlo, probarlo y que nadie lo alejara de él. Quería partirle la cara a Shikamaru, quería que desapareciera y que así no se metiera entre ellos.

Lo quería a él.

-…Naruto…-soltó con dificultad, llevando otro vaso de alcohol a su boca.

-¿Naruto he?, así que tomando por un mal de amores. Tranquilo ya vendrá otra como ella.-dijo el hombre frente a él tranquilamente.

Sasuke lo miro vacíamente.

-Es un hombre. Y jamás encontrare a otro como él, jamás me voy a poder alejar de él…porque está esperando un hijo mío.

-Oh…pues está bastante difícil sí.-susurro el hombre con seriedad.

-Tráigame otra.-ordeno el Uchiha con dificultad, sintiendo como el alcohol ya hacía efecto en él.

-Ensegui…

-No, ya no le traiga más. Nos vamos de aquí.-dijo una voz profunda y seria, haciendo que el hombre tras la barra asintiera asustado.

Sasuke miro a la persona que estaba junto a él con indiferencia, y volvió a posar su mirada en un punto indefinido en la pared.

-¿Quee quierees Ita-chi?-trato de preguntar Sasuke arrastrando las palabras a causa del alcohol dentro de él, Itachi junto a él suspiro hondamente y tomo uno de los brazos de Sasuke para pasarlo por su hombro y ayudarlo a caminar…

-Nos vamos. No puedes estar tomando como un idiota aquí, y rendirte tan rápido con Naruto-kun.-dijo el Uchiha mayor caminando con Sasuke lentamente hacia la salida del lugar.

-¿¡Y qu-e mierdaa quieres que haga?¡, él no m-e ama y yo…lo amo tanto, ¡Maldici-ón lo amo demasiado!-exclamó Sasuke con lagrimas en sus ojos, Itachi a su lado suspiro y lo subió con dificultad a su auto. Tenía suerte de que Pain lo hubiese invitado a tomar unos tragos ahí ese día, o si no estaba seguro que su otouto-baka le hubiera dado todo su dinero a ese hombre obeso de la cantina.

-Él si te ama otouto, estoy seguro que algo malo tuvo que pasar para que él se alejara así.-opino Itachi arrancando rápidamente y al fin saliendo de esa mugrosa cantina, con un deplorable Sasuke a su lado que no dejaba de llorar y maldecir, todo al mismo tiempo…

-¡L-o odiooo Itachi, o-dio a es-e soberan-o hijo de pe-rra hip¡-exclamó el pelinegro con frustración, mirando por la ventana de su auto y fue ahí cuando lo vio.

-¡ITACHI DETENTE!-grito Sasuke, a lo que el Uchiha mayor totalmente confundido hizo. Mirando confundido como su otouto a pasos tambaleantes, salía del auto para acercarse lentamente a un sombrío Shikamaru el cual caminaba por las calles…

Oh no, Itachi nunca pensó que Sasuke fuese tan temerario cuando estaba borracho.

El Uchiha menor se acerco lo más rápido que pudo al Nara, y cuando lo hizo le dio un sonoro golpe al peli piña en el rostro, mandándolo al piso. Sasuke no espero mucho, se subió encima del Nara y le comenzó a dar golpes en todo el rostro mientras que Shikamaru se los devolvía con dificultad.

-¡Sasuke, basta!-exclamó Itachi tomando a su otouto de la espalda, separándolo de un golpeado Shikamaru el cual apenas y se ponía de pie con dificultad.

-¡Bastar-do ven aquí, suelta-meee Itachi lo voy a m-ataaar¡ hip¡-grito el Uchiha menor mirando con odio al Nara frente a él, el cual solo lo miro con el mismo odio pero con una clara señal de derrota en su rostro que Sasuke no entendió.

-Eres un imbécil Sasuke,…pero…él te ama a ti…y no puedo pelear con eso.-termino de decir el pelinegro para alejarse de ahí a paso lento, a lo que tanto Itachi como Sasuke se extrañaron.

Pero luego lo entendió, se soltó de Itachi lo más rápido que pudo y salió corriendo hacía la mansión Namikaze. Lo tenía que ver, tenía que verlo y que le dijera que era a él al que amaba y no a Shikamaru. Y entre más se acercaba a la mansión Namikaze, más ansioso se ponía…

Solo quería tenerlo de nuevo junto a él, quería tener a su Naruto junto a él. Era como si solo por escuchar su voz, ya todo el alcohol en su cuerpo se evaporara. Se detuvo frente al enorme portón de la mansión Namikaze con su respiración entrecortada, estaba cerrado.

Mierda, el maldito destino no lo quería para nada. Sonrió de lado al ver como en una de las rejas había una enredadera; eso le ayudaría a subir, corrió hacía ella y la tomo fuertemente. Subiendo lentamente y como todo un profesional.

Seguramente en su vida pasada fue un extraño ninja, y era por eso que podía escalar y correr tan rápido.

Ya adentro del enorme jardín Namikaze corrió hacía la puerta de la mansión, y ya ahí con su respiración como loca, apestando a alcohol y con su cabello y rostro hechos un caos; toco el timbre, avisando su presencia…

Subió su mirada rápidamente al escuchar el timbre de su casa sonar, secando rápidamente sus lágrimas para así ponerse de pie. ¿Quién lo podía estar buscando?, podía aceptar a cualquier persona en ese momento. A cualquiera, menos a Shikamaru.

Lo detestaba, odiaba a ese bastardo con todas sus fuerzas. Suspiro hondamente y abrió rápidamente la puerta de su casa, sintiendo como alguien se le tiraba encima y lo comenzaba a besar con anhelo y amor.

Él conocía ese olor, claro que lo conocía. Y estaba seguro que en cualquier lugar o parte del mundo lo reconocería, tomo a la persona, que lo estaba besando, del cuello para profundizar el beso y así acercarlo aun más a él. Metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca ajena, y explorando así la boca de su acompañante. Esa boca que él conocía tan bien, y la cual amaba…

Se separaron los dos con las respiraciones entrecortadas, negro y azul se volvieron a encontrar. Pero esta vez los dos se miraban diferente; y Naruto lo sabía, amaba a Uchiha Sasuke con todo su corazón. Era suyo, era su dolor de cabeza, su teme, su bastardo y el padre de su hijo…

Suyo y de nadie más.

-Sas-uke perdóname, de ve-radad…yo nunca quis-e

-Lo sé, tranquilo dobe. Yo jamás te dejaría por algo así. Te voy a perseguir a donde sea, eso siempre tenlo en cuenta.-termino de decir el azabache con un brillo especial en sus ojos, atrayendo por completo al kitsune hacía él.

-Apestas a alcohol…-susurro Naruto con diversión, a lo que el azabache bufo.

-Es tu culpa uzuratonkachi.-soltó Sasuke sin pensar, y cuando miro como Naruto lo veía con los ojos brillante y una sonrisa picara adornando su rostro, se sonrojo por completo. Mierda había metido la pata.

-¿¡…Entonces estabas tomando por mí, ttebayo!?-exclamó Naruto con alegría, dándole unos codazos al Uchiha en las costillas.

-Tks sigue soñando dobe, yo no tomaría por un baka como tú.-dijo Sasuke con burla, mirando con amor el puchero que el kitsune hacía.

-¡Teme!

-Dobe…

-¡Bastardo¡

-Imbécil

Los dos rieron juntos ante su extraña manera de demostrarse amor, Sasuke atrajo al rubio hacía él, envolviéndolo en sus brazos; en un cálido abrazo, el cual Naruto no pudo hacer otra cosa que cerrar sus ojos. Se sentía bien de nuevo.

Se sentía tan completo de nuevo. Ahora lo tenía con él otra vez, podía olerlo, verlo, sentirlo y…maldecirlo cuantas veces quisiera. Y eso era algo que él adoraba.

-Te amo teme-baka.

**Continuara…**

Jojojo Aquí está el nuevo capi de esta loca historia, espero que les haya gustado. Este capi lo hice más que todo para que tanto Naru como Sasu aceptaran sus sentimientos, es por eso que en el otro capi habrá un muy buen lemon XD haha. Y bueno les cuento que he querido subir esta historia a amor yaoi, pero sinceramente no entiendo cómo hacerlo. Es muy difícil –al menos para mí- subir una historia ahí. T _ T Si alguno sabe como subir fics ahí, por favor explíquenme como es porque estoy mal haha, perdonen mi ignorancia. En fin espero que les haya gustado y perdonen si no puedo contestar a sus reviews de inmediato es que el estudio me tiene totalmente absorbida.

Pero prometo contestarlos. :D **Agradecimientos:** **Kiki****, ****Io Kyo****, ****mare (Voy a leer el libro¡ :D)****, ****Moon-9215****, ****sumireko****, ****Goten Trunks5**y a los demás lectores anónimos. Muchas gracias por su apoyo y prometo contestar sus reviews lo más pronto posible. Bueno sin más que decir, Nos leemos¡ :D


	8. Chapter 8 Sentimientos, Final Parte I

_**Disclaimer:**__ Naruto, __**no es mío **__es de Kishimoto-san y su cuerpecito es de Sasu-chan. : )_

_**Aclaraciones:**__ Bueno, aquí les dejo el nuevo capi de esta bella historia. Y pedirles disculpas de antemano por tardar tanto, verán es que un examen muy importante para mí va a ser esta semana es por eso que no tuve tiempo de subir o escribir nada. Espero me entiendan: ).Y les quiero decir que aquí ya terminamos la primera parte, el cual el objetivo era que Sasu y Naru se diesen cuenta de cuánto se amaban. Naru dándose cuenta de que ama más a Sasu de lo que amo a Shikamaru, y a Sasu dándose cuenta de que el amor que siente por Naru no es pasajero.. : )_

_Espero que les guste, y a leer¡_

_.._

**9 **MESES

_**CAPITULO 8, FINAL PARTE 1: **_Sentimientos, caricias y deleites_._

_Teme, no seas celoso.-exclame al ver el semblante molesto de mi "adorado" novio. Se preguntaran el porqué Sasuke parece que va a matar a alguien en este momento. Pues verán. La razón es simple.

Le conté al teme el porqué Shikamaru se dio por vencido en volverme a conquistar, y claro cuando se lo conté Sasuke no quedo muy alegre que digamos. Ni yo tampoco,…aun recuerdo lo que paso en el Instituto minutos después de que el teme nos encontrara a Shikamaru y a mí tomados de la mano…

**FLASH BACK**

Era tan doloroso, verlo alejarse lentamente de mí. Sin yo poder hacer nada, me siento el bastardo más grande del mundo por hacerle esto a Sasuke. Sin embargo, si Shikamaru le hace algo a mi bebé yo nunca se lo perdonaría. Pero simplemente ya no lo creo soportar.

_Así todo le quedara claro.-susurro el bastardo de Shikamaru a mi lado, tomándome de la cintura fuertemente solo para acercarme a él. Como si yo quisiese estar a su lado, lo detesto.

Odio todo de él en este preciso momento, su estúpida sonrisa de victoria, su mirada llena de burla y sus brazos tocándome. Lo detesto todo, y simplemente ya no lo aguanto más. **Sasuke** me saco del profundo abismo en el que él me dejo.

**Sasuke **me volvió a pintar la sonrisa que él destruyo.

**Sasuke **me hizo volver a sentir amado.

Sasuke me enseño lo que era el amor de verdad. Por **Uchiha Sasuke **soy el mismo Uzumaki Naruto de antes, Shikamaru lo único que hizo fue destruirme y dejarme tirado en el frío suelo como si fuese un pedazo de papel. Yo lo recuerdo todo, recuerdo verme a mí mismo; corriendo asustado, hasta Ero-sennin para tratar de salvarlo, recuerdo las lágrimas mojar todo mi rostro. Recuerdo como el muy bastardo me escribió una carta, siendo casualmente "honesto" para según él no ser cruel. Lo recuerdo, recuerdo que en ese momento lo comencé a odiar.

Nara Shikamaru ya me había quitado a una persona amada para mí, esta vez no lo volvería a hacer. Lo empuje fuertemente alejándolo de mí -ya que el muy maldito tenía sus labios pegados a los míos, en un casto beso- y lo mire sin una pisca de miedo en mis ojos. Haciendo que se sorprendiese mucho.

_ ¡No me vuelvas a tocar Shikamaru, entiéndelo de una maldita vez. Yo, ni ahora ni nunca te voy a poder volver a amar, tal vez pueda llegar a ser tu amigo pero nunca más vas a escuchar un "Te amo" salido de mi boca para ti. Nunca, jamás. Y ten por seguro que si me haces algo a mí, lastimando a mi bebé, mi odio por ti crecerá aun más. ¿Qué prefieres tenerme alejado y no odiándote tanto, o a tu lado y odiándote y despreciándote cada minuto?-termine de decirle con todo el enojo a flor de piel, él me miro atónico y el silencio reino unos minutos…

Minutos en los cuales uno que otro profesor se nos acerco; a cerciorar que todo estuviera bien, Shikamaru duro bastante para hablar. Sin embargo, lo hizo. Se acerco a mí, pero aun así guardo su distancia, y pude mirar como de sus negros ojos salían lágrimas rebeldes…

Lágrimas que solo hicieron que frunciera mi ceño.

_He, al parecer no le puedo ganar a él. Sería estúpido seguir tratando de ganar tu amor ahora que me odias. No soy tan tonto para no notar como lo amas,…-Shikamaru guardo silencio por unos momentos, solo para darme la espalda con una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.- Perdóname, siempre he querido eso…que me perdones. Dímelo y nunca más volveré a tratar de que me ames, me alejare de ti y de Sasuke lo más posible.

Lo pensó un momento, y luego suspire bajamente. Cerrando mis ojos, y puños fuertemente.

_Te perdono.-susurre casi inaudible, para levantar mi mirada y verlo sonreír de lado irónicamente. Para luego caminar lentamente hacia la salida del Konoha Gakuen, ante mi atenta y dolida mirada.

_Buen intento de ser sincero.-lo escuche decir antes de salir del Instituto, y fue en ese momento que me derrumbe por completo. Dejándome caer en el piso del pasillo, sollozando y llorando como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

No sabía qué hacer, Sasuke se había alejado de mí. Ahora lo único que quedaba era volver a hacerlo acercarse a mí. Shikamaru ya nunca más se interpondría entre nosotros.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

_Es un bastardo.-escuche que me decía Sasuke, sacándome de mis recuerdos. Asentí rápidamente, y sentí como me tomaba de la cintura. Solamente para acercarme al borde de la mesa de la cocina, y besarme profundamente. Beso que yo no tarde en devolver con el mismo amor y deseo. En cada roce de nuestras lenguas, en cada pequeña y juguetona mordida de él en mis labios y en cada caricia dada por los dos a nuestros cuerpos; nos demostrábamos sin palabras, cuan importantes éramos para el otro.

Y como todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, nos separamos por la falta de aire y aspiro mi aroma. Haciéndome sonrojar de inmediato, odio que tenga ese efecto en mí. Aunque también adoro que lo tenga.

Sin duda el amor es traicionero. Estábamos a punto de ir por el segundo beso, cuando mi estomago gruño a causa del hambre que tenía en ese momento. Haciendo por ende que mi rostro se asemejara a un rábano con insolación, y que Sasuke riera sonoramente.

_ ¡Haha! uzuratonkachi, tu si sabes cómo matar un momento de pasión.-dijo el muy bastardo con diversión, yo lo mire con un puchero en mi rostro.

_ ¡Teme no te rías, no es mi culpa tener hambre ttebayo!-me excuse para sentir como me abrazaba fuertemente, pegándome por completo a su pecho. En donde no pude hacer otra cosa que suspirar hondamente.

_Vamos a cocinar.-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa de lado, para comenzar a caminar hacía la enorme cocina de mi casa. Sacando unos cuantos vegetales, ollas, carne y uno que otro frasquito con algún tipo de aderezo en él.

Mierda. Yo soy pésimo cocinando.

_S-asuke…yo…-susurre sonrojado, haciendo que el teme me mirase confundido.- Yo, n-o sé cocinar ttebayo.-termine de decir con mi cabeza gacha

-…

_ ¡Teme no me veas así, no es mi culpa que no sepa cocinar ttebayo!-le dije a Sasuke completamente sonrojado y avergonzado, después de todo era verdad. Yo no sabía cocinar absolutamente nada.

Toda mi vida Oka-san me había cocinado, y ahora escucharlo a él pidiéndome que lo ayudase a cocinar solo me asustaba y mucho. Sin embargo, él había venido borracho, sucio y jadeando solo para decirme que nunca se alejaría de mí, no podía dejar a mi novio con ese montón de comida rodeándolo…

_Eres un uzuratonkashi, solo corta los tomates y las cebollas.-me dijo Sasuke con resignación, sacando unas cuantas cosas del nuevo refrigerador que Baa-chan nos había regalado. Me acerque a la cocina con mis mejillas rojas y tome el cuchillo entre mis manos, listo para comenzar a cortar.

Mientras trataba de cortar los malditos tomates, escuchaba la suave y hermosa música que sonaba en la cocina. Al parecer a Oto-san le gustaba el mismo tipo de música que al teme le gustaba; y este no aguanto por poner uno de los discos, los cuales el teme ya había aprendido a amar y seguramente luego se los robaría a Oto-san…

No quiero ni imaginar lo histérico que se va a poner cuando le diga que sus adorados discos "desaparecieron misteriosamente"

_No sirves para cocinar dobe, así no es. Déjame enseñarte.-me susurro Sasuke al oído, baja y profundamente, haciendo que mi corazón latiera rápidamente y mis mejillas ardieran. A veces no sé si lo hace a propósito o sin saber, aunque viniendo de él creo que la primera opción sería la correcta.

El teme me tomo de la cintura y con su mano derecha tomo mi mano, guiándome y mostrándome en donde y como debía de cortar. Y yo solo estaba totalmente nervioso por su cercanía, podía sentir su aliento en mi cuello. Podía sentir cuerpo rozarse con el mío, y eso solo que me pusiese aun más nervioso.

_ ¿Entiendes?-me pregunto el teme, mirándome con su cabello más desordenado de lo normal, una camiseta sin mangas negra y unos pantalones grises para dormir que eran de mi Oto-san. Se ve sexy hasta con pijama, es un bastardo.-¡Dobe!

_ !Auch, teme no me pegues¡-exclame al salir de mis pensamientos, mirando como Sasuke suspiraba y me tomaba de los hombros para sellar sus labios con los míos. En un profundo beso lleno de amor, el cual no tarde en responder; metiendo mi rosada lengua dentro de su boca, extasiándome con el sabor de su boca…

Él se despego un poco de mí, para tomar aire y luego me miro de nuevo con una mirada bastante profunda. Esa mirada siempre me ha puesto nervioso, lo escuche reír bajamente y alce mi rostro confundido…

_ ¿Porque te ríes teme?-le pregunte confundido, mirando como la lluvia golpeaba las ventanas de mi casa, y como el reloj marcaba las 12: AM.

Sasuke suspiro hondamente, y me planto un beso en mi boca.

_Porque es una noche bastante extraña…-susurro mirando como la sala de la casa estaba completamente vacía y la cocina era solamente alumbrada por la luz del refrigerador, el cual aun no había sido cerrado por ninguno de los dos.-Pero tu estas aquí,…entonces supongo que me gusta.

Me sonroje por completo al escucharlo decir eso, y lo mire con un puchero. Tratando de que se acercara más a mí, lo quería tener más cerca. Sasuke me miro con una sonrisa de lado, y escucho como otra canción del disco de Oto-san empezaba, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran por un momento. Me tomo de la cintura y me atrajo por completo a él, dejándome aun más sonrojado que antes…

_Vamos a bailar.-me susurro en el oído, y yo parecía una luz de véngala de lo rojo que estaba. Era pésimo bailando, lo mire sonrojado y negué.

_Te-me yo n-o sé bailar ttebayo…-susurre con mi cabeza gacha, Sasuke me tomo del mentón y me sonrió de lado de nuevo. Acercándome aun más a él.

_Solo déjate llevar, cierra los ojos y déjate llevar por mí.-me susurro al oído con esa maldita voz profunda, yo lo mire con mis ojos brillantes y lo bese profundamente. Lo amaba mucho.

Sentí como Sasuke ponía una mano en mi cintura y yo ponía una en su hombro, y fue así como comenzamos a bailar lentamente. Yo cerré mis ojos lentamente tal como él me dijo, y me deje llevar por sus suaves movimientos. Cada vuelta, cada paso era lento y delicado. Y en unos cuantos minutos los dos estábamos riendo, yo alta y alegremente y él baja pero alegremente al igual. Todo estaba oscuro, y lo único que aun se veía era la luz del refrigerador abierto.

Y ahora, la verdad eso no me importaba. Sentía como si estuviera volando y que el teme era mi avión, él me tomaba de la cintura y daba vueltas conmigo lenta y delicadamente como si no tuviera nada de prisa por terminar. Bailamos por largo rato, hasta que la canción termino y quedamos en el sofá. Sasuke encima de mí y yo bajo él. Los dos mirándonos con sonrisas pintadas en nuestros rostros…

_I love you…-me susurro en el oído, con su maldito asentó ingles que hasta ahora sé que tiene. Supongo que estudiar esos años en Inglaterra lo ayudo a imitar el asentó a la perfección.

_ ¿Ahora me vas a decir "Te amo" en ingles, Oh gran Sasuke-ingles-sama, he he?-le susurre con una sonrisa divertida, y con un pequeño sonrojo en mis mejillas. Sasuke me miro directo a los ojos y sonrió de lado.

_Te lo puedo decir en todos los idiomas que sé, dobe. Y son siete.-me susurro el muy bastardo, pasando una de sus manos por mi trasero descaradamente. Haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido de placer.

_Te amo idiota…-le susurre en el oído, sintiendo como me abrazaba un más pegándome a él. Lo bese amorosa y profundamente acercando mi cintura a la suya, para así acercar lo más posible mi hombría a la suya. Escuchando como soltaba un pequeño suspiro de placer.

_Yo más.-me susurro con su voz profunda y algo ronca, para luego posar sus labios en mi cuello haciendo que una descarga eléctrica bajara por todo mi cuello. Sé que está mal que lo hagamos aquí, después de todo, mis padres podrían llegar en cualquier momento…

Sin embargo, lo necesito y mucho. Supongo que es por el embarazo. Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir los dientes de Sasuke enterrarse un poco en la piel de mi cuello, seguramente dejándome una pequeña marca, subí mis manos acariciando todo su torso y espalda lentamente. Mientras él no dejaba de frotar su despierto amigo con el mío.

Haciéndome gemir altamente, y tomarlo de los hombros.

_Sasu-ke…ahhh…-gemí un poco alto, sintiendo su hombría pegar con la mía, más y más rápido. Haciendo que los dos gimiéramos por igual, él estaba encima de mí, con sus cabellos más desordenados de lo normal, sus negros ojos concentrados totalmente en mí y su cuerpo bajando y subiendo del mío.

Lo tome del rostro y pegue nuestros labios en un demandante y tierno beso, en donde nuestras lenguas se acariciaban y pude sentir las manos de Sasuke tomarme de la cintura y apegarme más a él, parando en ese momento el vaivén que antes estaba haciendo. Y así los dos nos concentramos por completo en ese beso, el cual se volvió más lento, Sasuke se separaba de mí unos milímetros; solo para tomar aire, y dejar su boca cerca de la mía. Rozando así nuestras bocas, mordiendo un poco uno de mis labios para tener más contacto con mi lengua y a veces solo se separaba de mí, solo para mirarme fija y profundamente con sus negros ojos…

Algo que me ponía muy nervioso. El teme me fue acostando de nuevo en el sofá, y me bajo los pantalones y bóxers lentamente dejándome completamente desnudo ante él. Algo que hizo que me sonrojara como berenjena. Sí, ya antes había estado desnudo frente a él…sin embargo, Sasuke nunca me había visto **así.**

Era como si me fuese a comer ahí mismo. Y así lo hizo, me beso fogosamente. Para después meter dos de sus dedos a su boca y mirarme fijamente para que yo le diera mi aprobación, lo cual hice de inmediato. Sintiendo como dos dedos se metían lentamente en mi trasero, era incomodo y hasta cierto punto extraño. Ya que se sentía como si alguien te estuviera quemando el trasero, pero después se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien…

_!Ahhhg¡-gemí cuando Sasuke se metió del todo en mí, quedándose quieto solo para que me acostumbrara. Y en su rostro podía ver el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por no moverse en ese mismo instante. Y cuando sentí que lo quería tener más adentro, le sonreí y él entendió. Comenzando a moverse lentamente dentro de mí.

_!Mmmp Sa-suke…ahh!-gemía a causa del gran placer que sentía en ese momento, era algo maravilloso; sentirlo a él dentro de mí, y sentirlo salir y entrar era realmente fantástico. Y algo pervertido también. Y entre más rápido se movía el teme dentro de mí, más rápido me quedaba sin aliento.

Mi visión estaba borrosa a causa del placer, lo único que alcazaba a ver era el refrigerador de Oka-san aun abierto; alumbrando todo el lugar, y también alumbrando la silueta de Sasuke bajar y subir, entrar y salir de mí, reflejándola en el piso de la sala y cocina. Oka-san me va a matar cuando venga el recibo de la luz.

_ ¡Ohhg!-exclamé extasiado de placer, cuando Sasuke toco un punto dentro de mí que hizo que me encorvara del placer, haciendo que tomara el borde del sofá con fuerza para no gritar del maldito placer y despertar a los vecinos.

_Ahhhg…-lo escuche gemir a él también roncamente, embistiéndome esta vez solamente para dar en ese punto. El cual nos volvía a los dos locos, y yo tenía una mano en el borde del sofá apretándola fuertemente y otra en el cuello del teme, para acercarlo a mí y besarlo profundamente.

_ ¿Naru-chan, estas ahí?, ábrenos por favor ttebane.

_ ¡Mierda…ahhh!-exclamé agarrando fuertemente la espalda de Sasuke, el cual miro con molestia la puerta de mi casa. Lo mire a los ojos dándole a entender que teníamos que parar, pero él me beso embistiéndome aun más rápido y haciendo que el sofá sonara un poco. Y por ende que yo gimiera como un loco…

_ !Ahhg Sa-suke…mierd-a t-eme …ahhhh detent- mmmhhg!-casi grite al sentir a Sasuke llegar aun más dentro de mí, volviéndome totalmente loco de placer. Estoy seguro que Oka-san ya capto lo que pasa, porque pude escuchar su voz totalmente exaltada decirle a Oto-san que olvido algo en el auto y que debían de volver…

_Pero Kushina yo tengo las llaves aquí, entremos ¿Sí?

_ ¡Maldició-n ahhh¡-gemía al sentir como ya casi llegaba a mi limite, y claro ese "maldición" era porque si Oto-san nos encontraba así. Mi hijo nacería sin un padre.

_ ...¿Ese fue Naruto?-me tense por completo al escuchar a Oto-san decir eso, y pude escuchar como Oka-san lo arrastraba lejos de la casa. Seguramente al auto.

_ ¡AHHHG¡-gemí sonoramente al llegar a mi limite, sintiendo como una sustancia húmeda salía de mí y de Sasuke, dejándonos a los dos completamente exhaustos y sonrojados por el calor. Y bueno yo también por otra cosa, que era sentir el gran pedazo de…Sasuke dentro de mi ahora dolorido trasero.

Estaba a punto de decirle al teme que teníamos que parar, cuando el muy bastardo me volteo por completo. Haciendo por ende que le diese la espalda y mí trasero quedara seguramente frente a su "amigo", y que en menos de dos segundos sintiera de nuevo a Sasuke dentro de mí. Pero esta vez causándome mucho más placer, si eso era posible…

_ !Mie-r-da…ahhhg…!-casi grite al sentir como Sasuke se movía tras de mí, embistiéndome cada vez más rápido, haciendo que el placer me invadiera de nuevo por completo. Estoy seguro que mi rostro está completamente rojo, mi boca entreabierta y mis manos están agarrando fuertemente el pequeño almohadón del sofá para no gritar del placer que sentía…

Sasuke me embistió lentamente, sin ninguna prisa, depositando húmedos y dulces besos en mi espalda y cuello. Haciendo que cerrara mis ojos lentamente, y una boba sonrisa adornara mi rostro.

_Te amo Naruto, te amo demasiado.-me susurro Sasuke baja y roncamente, embistiéndome más y más rápido, yo soltaba pequeños suspiros llenos de placer. Mientras que sentía mi vientre vibrar del placer, trate de mirarlo a los ojos y sonreí dulcemente. Formando un puchero en mi rostro.

_ !Y yo a ti b-astardo… ahhhg¡-le dije con mi voz ronca a causa del placer, no sé dónde demonios esta mi Oka-san y Oto-san ahora. Pero sé que no tardaran en volver.

Sasuke me beso el cuello amorosamente, y acelero sus embestidas entrando por completo en mí. Y por ende que todo mi cuerpo temblara de placer, y en pocos minutos los dos nos viniéramos por completo. Podía sentir mi trasero completamente pegajoso, y eso solo me hacía sonrojar aun más. El teme me dio la vuelta lenta y delicadamente, escondiendo su rostro en mi hombro y cuello. Los dos con nuestras respiraciones como locas…

_A vece-s cre-o que…esto no es real, ¿Sa- sabes teme?, a veces quiero que me demuestres que todo esto no está en mi mente.-susurre bajamente con mis mejillas rojas como tomate, Sasuke alzo su rostro y me miro fijamente con sus negros ojos. Sonriendo de lado.

_Es real dobe,…ahora mismo tengo mi pene dentro de tu trasero.-me susurro Sasuke sin nada de sutileza, posando sus labios encima de los míos. En un tierno y lento beso.

_Eres tan bueno en arruinar un amoroso ambiente.-le respondí ya un poco alejado de él, y con un sonrojo en mi rostro, mirando cómo se ponía de pie rotundamente, al escuchar como la puerta de mi casa se abría. Haciendo que yo diera un salto del sofá, y tomara a Sasuke de la mano rápidamente. Los dos subiendo lo más rápido posible a mi habitación…

_ ¿Naruto, todo está bien?-escuche que me preguntaba mi padre, desde el piso de abajo. Yo mire a Sasuke ya los dos dentro de mi habitación, y suspire hondamente.

_Sí Oto-san, todo está bien.-le respondí con nervios, para luego sentir como me tomaban de la cintura fuertemente y me acostaban en la cama. Mire a Sasuke con un puchero y él solo sonrió de lado, y me beso el cuello con delicadeza. Y en ese momento lo sentí…

-Mierda teme,…me duele el trasero…ttebayo…-susurre bajamente con lagrimitas en mi rostro, Sasuke me sonrió extrañamente; mirándome con esa mirada de enamorado y yo, solo pude sonrojarme por completo…

-Lo siento, trate de no hacerte daño…pero siempre duele, supongo.-me dijo escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello, y pude sentir como aspiraba mi aroma lentamente. Estaba a punto de besarlo profundamente, cuando escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta de mi habitación. Poniéndonos por completo nerviosos a los dos, tome la sabana de mi cama y me la puse en mi cintura ya que los dos estábamos desnudos…

Y con los nervios de punta, abrí un poco la puerta de mi habitación. Mirando el rostro sonriente de mi madre, haciendo que suspirara tranquilo…

-Oka-san, perdóname…no debim-

-Tranquilo Naru-chan, yo los entiendo, son adolecentes después de todo. Te vine a ver porque dejaste tu ropa y la ropa de Sasuke-kun en el suelo de la sala, y déjame decirte que si tu padre se da cuenta que Sasuke-kun está aquí, nuestra casa será lugar de un asesinato ttebane¡-dijo mi madre con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro, y sus cabellos rojos pegados a su frente. Le sonreí con vergüenza y tome la ropa que ella había traído.

-Hola Kushina-san.-me sobresalte por completo al escuchar al teme saludar a mi madre, la cual sonrió pícaramente al verlo casi desnudo ya que el muy bastardo solo se había puesto uno de mis libros en su entrepierna, para tapar su "amigo".

-Hola Sasuke-kun, veo que los dos están bastante ocupados ttebane. Me voy, pero recuerden cuídense ttebane¡-termino de decir mi madre con una sonrisa en su rostro, para luego darse la vuelta y caminar lentamente fuera del pasillo.

Suspire hondamente y me di la vuelta, quedando completamente pegado al torso del teme, el cual suspiro hondamente para tomar los pantalones grises, y la camiseta que él antes había tenido y vestirse rápidamente. Lo cual yo hice unos minutos después de él, quedando los dos de nuevo vestido. Sonreí tiernamente, y me acerque a Sasuke solamente para abrazarlo como si fuese un peluche. Cayendo con él a mi cama.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio largamente, Sasuke acariciando mi cabello lentamente y yo aspirando su aroma. En ese preciso momento no quería alejarme de él, supongo que lo amo mucho, y eso en algunas ocasiones me da miedo. Miedo de que él sea igual que Shikamaru y me abandone, porque estoy seguro que si Sasuke me llega a hacer eso…yo jamás…sería el mismo…

Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir los húmedos labios del teme en mi cuello. Dando pequeños roces que hacían que me sonrojara.

-Te amo dobe…-me susurro Sasuke depositando dulces y lentos besos en mi cuello, haciendo que me sonrojara…-Mucho,…mucho,…mucho…-me susurraba Sasuke en el oído, haciendo que mi corazón latiera como loco…

Lo tome del rostro y ahí deposite un dulce beso en su boca, haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontraran de nuevo. Y en ese momento, él lo estaba volviendo a hacer, me estaba volviendo a mirar con esa extraña mirada. Que solo hacía que me sonrojara por completo…

-Te amo.-me volvió a repetir Sasuke, firmemente y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Lo sé teme…-susurre con una dulce sonrisa. Él negó con la cabeza rápidamente, dejándome algo confundido…

-No, a veces creo que no eres consciente de cuanto te amo.-me dijo Sasuke bajamente, con su negra y profunda mirada sobre mí.

-Y yo a veces creo que tú no eres consciente de cuanto te amo yo a ti.-le dije tomándolo delicadamente del rostro, para sellar mis labios con los de él. Haciendo que sonriera en medio del beso, ¿Está mal amar tanto a alguien?, porque siento que amo más de lo debido a Sasuke…

Es por eso que a veces de verdad espero que nunca llegue el día que me tenga que dejar.

**Continuara…**

Espero que les haya gustado, hehe este capi es sumamente diabético es demasiado dulce xD y bueno ahora a contestar rewies: : )

**Misaki Heartfilia****: **Oh ya tenía bastante de no leerte Misaki-san, me alegra que el capi te haya gustado y gracias por tu recomendación en amor yaoi. La verdad siempre me a costado publicar ahí. De todos modos gracias por tu rewie y apoyo :D. Y espero que este nuevo capi te haya gustado. ;) Nos leemos. Sayo¡ Actualiza rápido "Mi Pasado me Persigue" amo ese fic hehe, pronto te dejare rewied xD. :D

**mare: **Hehe Sorry por preocuparte Mare-chan, pero Shikamaru también tenía que pelear. Aunque al final saliera perdiendo…, pero bueno ya luego tendrá su oportunidad ya verás porque jojo. En fin gracias por tu rewied y tiempo, leeré el libro cuando tenga tiempo lo prometo. Nos leemos. Sayo¡

**jenedith:** Una nueva lectora¡ muchos gusto hehe, y espero que tu duda se haya saciado con la explicación de Naru : ). Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, tiempo y rewied. Ojala el capi te haya gustado. Nos leemos, Sayo¡ :D

**Ambu****:** Haha te apoyo que viva el SasuNaru-NaruSasu los amo a los dos xD :3, gracias por tu apoyo, tiempo y review y me alegra que ames el SasuNaru como yo¡. Nos leemos, Sayo¡ ^ ^

**harunablakrose****:** Aquí esta la contí hehe, espero que te haya gustado muchas gracias por tu tiempo, apoyo y rewied Haruna-san. Espero que el capi te haya agradado. Nos leemos, Sayo¡ :)

**sumireko****: **Hola Sumireko-chan¡ Como tas?, espero que bien. Muchas gracias por tu rewie hehe. Y sehh yo también me llevaría a Itachi-chan en una maleta. Y es que como dejar a esa pedazo de cielo *Q* es la cosa más preciosa del mundo xD momento fan girl. Espero que el lemon te haya gustado, trate de hacerlo dulce pero a la vez pervertido haha soy una malota haha. En fin nos leemos, y de nuevo gracias por tu tiempo, rewie y apoyo. Sayo¡ :D

**Moon-9215**: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capi Moon-san, muchas gracias por tu rewie, tiempo y apoyo xD. Sayo nos leemos. :D

**natzumy08****: **Hola : ) espero que tu duda se haya terminado con la explicación de Naru haha, gracias por tu rewie, tiempo y apoyo. En fin, nos leemos y Sayo¡ :D

**Suzaku Namikaze****: **Hehe perdón por ponerte triste hehe pero era necesario, así esos bakas se darían cuenta de cuánto se aman xD. Di sí al lemon jojo espero que el lemon te haya gustado y el capi también. En fin gracias por tu rewie, tiempo y apoyo. Nos leemos, Sayo¡ ¿Nueva lectora verdad? :D

En fin, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y opiniones, de verdad me hacen feliz. Y son como mi regalo de cumpleaños adelantado ya que este viernes cumple añitos hehe :D. El próximo capítulo ya será comenzando la segunda parte, en donde se va a centrar más en todo lo del bebé y eso. Nos leemos, gracias de nuevo y cuídense. : )


	9. Chapter 9 Cuatro meses Parte II

**Disclaimer:** _Naruto, no es mío es de Kishimoto-san. :3_

**Aclaraciones**_: Muy bien, aquí les dejo el nuevo capi de esta loca historia. Y les quiero explicar el porqué puse "Final Parte I" en el otro capi. Verán, yo voy a cortar el fic en tres partes que serian como tres temporadas. La Parte I del fic termino cuando Naruto y Sasuke aceptaron sus sentimientos. Esa sería la temporada I, y ahora viene la temporada II que sería la Parte II. El fic aun no va a terminar, le falta bastante para hacerlo traquilas/o : ) _

_Ahora bien, a leer¡_

.

.

* * *

..

.

**9** **MESES**

* * *

_No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas.- __**Paulo Coelho**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 9 PARTE II:** _Cuatro meses, una llamada perturbadora y decisiones._

..

.

**CUATRO MESES DESPUÉS… **

**.**

**.**

-Falta un mes para los exámenes finales. Mierda solo decirlo y me da miedo.-exclamó Suigetsu con frustración, dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba.

-Eso es porque no tienes cerebro idiota, seguramente Sasuke-kun ni siquiera tiene que estudiar.-dijo Karin con los ojos brillantes, ella aun no había aceptado que su gran amor estuviese de novio con el rubio idiota. Como Karin le decía a Naruto.

Suigetsu espero la respuesta de uno de sus mejores amigos a Karin, sin embargo, esta nunca llegó. Volteó su cabeza encontrándose con el rostro concentrado y algo preocupado de Sasuke; mirando perdidamente por la ventana del lugar, bufo molesto y frunció el ceño…

-¡Sasuke¡-grito el peliblanco, sacando de sus pensamientos al azabache. El cual volteo el rostro lentamente y sin ninguna prisa.

-Perdón, ¿Qué decías?-pregunto el Uchiha con pereza. Suigetsu frunció el ceño y suspiro.

-¿Se puede saber que mierda te pasa?, desde hace una semana has estado así…-dijo el peliblanco con molestia, haciendo que Karin asintiera apoyándolo.- ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Tienes problemas con Naruto?

Sasuke bajo la cabeza algo deprimido al escuchar ese nombre, no le podía decir a nadie la razón del porque estaba preocupado. Aun no, ni siquiera Naruto sabía la razón y en esos momentos eso era lo mejor. Sin embargo, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría…

No podía seguir así.

-No. Él no tiene nada que ver con mi actitud.

-¿Entonces qué es?, sabes que nos preocupamos por ti.-dijo la pelirroja con preocupación, Suigetsu a su lado asintió rápidamente.

Sasuke suspiro hondamente, y estaba a punto de desahogarse con sus amigos. Cuando el timbre que anunciaba el almuerzo se dejo escuchar, haciendo que los tres suspiraran y se pusieran de pie lentamente.

-Vamos a la cafetería, tal vez ahí nos puedas decir a todos que te pasa.-dijo Suigetsu con preocupación, después de todo Sasuke y él eran amigos desde hace bastante tiempo…

Y si había una razón para que el Uchiha se deprimiera o divagara tanto; él mejor que nadie la conocía, claro que la conocía. Tenía nombre y apellido. Namikaze Naruto…

Él estaba totalmente seguro que Naruto tenía mucho que ver con la actitud del pelinegro Uchiha. Sasuke miro como sus dos amigos caminaban más rápido; para sorprender a los que ya estaban sentados en la mesa, en donde él y sus amigos siempre comían y hablaban de trivialidades.

Suspiro divertido al ver como Sakura le daba un puñetazo a Suigetsu por asustarla y votar su onigiri, esos idiotas nunca iban a cambiar.

Aunque tenía que agradecerles. Después de todo, hacían que el ambiente no fuese aburrido…

-¡Vete a la mierda Suigetsu, shannaro!

-¡Joder Sakura, no seas agresiva!

Sonrió de lado al escuchar una queja de parte de Suigetsu, seguramente a causa de algún golpe o algo así. Y al llegar por fin a la mesa pudo mirar como su dobe reía sonoramente ante las ocurrencias de sus amigos; y eso no pudo evitar que él también sonriera, abrazo a Naruto por la espalda y le dio un beso en su mejilla. Acariciando la ahora redondeada barriguita en donde estaba su bebé.

-Teme, te tardaste mucho ttebayo…-le dijo Naruto con un adorable puchero en su rostro, haciendo que sonriera de lado y lo mirara fijamente. Y por ende que el kitsune se sonrojara como berenjena.

-Lo siento, Suigetsu y Karin me arrastraron a ver a Kakashi. Y el muy bastardo no llego hoy.-dijo Sasuke con molestia, poniéndose de nota mental vengarse de su profesor de Matemáticas. Naruto suspiro hondamente, y pasó sus brazos por el cuello de su teme…

-Pero, míralo por el lado bueno teme. Así pasaras más tiempo conmigo ttebayo…-susurro el kitsune con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, y en ese momento Sasuke no pudo evitar mirar a su dobe como si fuese un ángel caído del cielo.

Naruto al notar la profunda mirada de su novio; no pudo más que sonreír pícaramente, haciendo que el Uchiha volteara su rostro hacía un lado. Para que el rubio no notase el leve pero presente rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡Hehe!, ¿Teme estás rojo?

-Claro que no dobe, deja de soñar.- negó el pelinegro rápidamente, Naruto estaba a punto de hablar cuando sintió los húmedos labios de Sasuke pegar con los suyos.

Era un beso tierno y lento, sus lenguas se encontraban y se acariciaban una con la otra. Podía sentir los dedos de Sasuke acariciar; tierna y delicadamente su rostro, tal como si él fuese de cristal. Naruto no pudo evitar cerrar sus celestes ojos, para así dejarse llevar del todo en ese profundo beso, extasiándose con el sabor de la boca de su novio.

Amaba tanto a Sasuke, y eso le seguía dando miedo. Sin embargo, siempre y cuando lo tuviera a su lado él estaría bien.

-¡Te lo vas a comer Sasuke!-exclamó Suigetsu con burla, haciendo que Naruto se separara de Sasuke rápidamente; con un enorme rubor cubriendo todo su rostro.

-Cállate Suigetsu, al menos yo tengo a quien "comerme".-dijo Sasuke en su defensa, haciendo que Sakura y Sai rieran sonoramente al ver la cara de Suigetsu. Y Naruto se pusiese más rojo que un farol.

El peliblanco se cruzo de brazos y fulmino al Uchiha con la mirada…

-¡C-állate bastardo, y-o sí tengo a quien besar!-se defendió el peliblanco.

-Sehh claro, a Karin.-opino Sakura aguantándose la risa, Karin a su lado tosió como loca atragantándose con un pedazo de pan al escuchar eso.

-¿¡Qué, yo y este descerebrado!? ¡Una oruga tendría más suerte conmigo que este idiota!-grito la pelirroja con su rostro igual de rojo que su cabello, Suigetsu la fulmino con la mirada y se levanto de su silla para señalarla…

-¡Más bien la uruga tendría más suerte conmigo que tú, tu no le gustarías ni a un gusano bruja loca!

-¿¡Como me dijiste bastardo!?

-¡Bruja loca!

-¡Te voy a castrar!-grito Karin levantase de su silla con un tenedor en la mano, para luego perseguir a Suigetsu por todo el comedor. Ante las confundidas y resignadas miradas de todos en el comedor.

-¡Hahaha mierda, eso siempre funciona!-exclamó Sakura con lagrimitas en sus ojos, Hinata frente a ella negó con la cabeza igual de divertida.

Sai suspiro hondamente y asintió.

-Sí, los dos viven enamorados del otro y aun así no se confiesan.-dijo Sai con una sonrisa en su rostro, Hinata asintió rápidamente dándole la razón.

-Es cierto, y ya nosotros casi salimos del Instituto. Deberían de confesarse antes de que se separen para ir a diferentes universidades.-opino la Hyuga un poco preocupada, haciendo que Sasuke bajara la cabeza ante lo que Hinata dijo.

Acto que no paso desapercibido por Naruto, el cual solo suspiro preocupadamente. Sasuke tenía bastante de estar extraño, sin embargo, el Uchiha siempre le decía que no se preocupara, que no era nada serio. Pero Naruto bien sabía, que para que su teme se pusiese tan distraído e incluso a veces deprimido. Ese asunto no podía ser cualquier cosa…

Y eso solo hacía que él también se deprimiera. Frunció el ceño decidido a sacarle a Sasuke la verdad, cuando escucharon como el timbre que anunciaba las clases se dejaba escuchar…

Naruto frunció aun más el ceño, y se puso de pie lentamente con una mano en su abultado vientre. Estaba seguro que su bebé pensaba igual que él, su Oto-san era un tonto…

-Naruto, tengo que ir a Biología. Nos vemos en la salida ¿Sí?-se dejo escuchar la profunda y seria voz de Sasuke, el cual tomo la mano del kitsune para así acercarlo más a sí.

Naruto lo miro con sus celestes ojos llenos de preocupación, haciendo que el pelinegro lo mirase confundido. Sasuke frunció el ceño preocupadamente, y miro fijamente al rubio a los ojos…

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara, dobe?-pregunto el azabache preocupadamente, tomando a Naruto fuertemente de los hombros.

-Tú sabes porque.-susurro Naruto con reproche, Sasuke lo miro confundido y algo molesto…

-¿Yo lo sé?, ¿Y porque debería saberlo? Tú te enojas por cosas estúpidas a veces, uzuratonkachi.-dijo el Uchiha seriamente, Naruto lo miro totalmente molesto. Empujándolo así lejos de él, Sasuke siempre lo había confundido mucho…

Era un bastardo insensible a veces, y eso de verdad que lo molestaba. Lo miro furiosamente casi a punto de saltarle encima y pegarle un sonoro puñetazo…

-¡Eres un idiota teme, yo no considero estúpido preocuparme por ti y tus malditos cambios de humor ttebayo!-casi grito Naruto con pequeñas lagrimas bajando por sus mejillas, el embarazo sin duda lo ponía demasiado sentimental…y en ese momento solo podía maldecir a las malnacidas hormonas…

Sasuke lo miraba totalmente sorprendido, sorpresa que duro poco, ya que después su rostro tomo un semblante serio y algo deprimido. Semblante que Naruto noto, ¿Por qué Sasuke le mentía?...

¿Por qué simplemente no le podía decir la verdad?, ¿Acaso no le tenía confianza?, Tantas razones del porque Sasuke no le era sincero; se metían en su cabeza atormentándolo, lo amaba mucho y era por eso que se preocupaba…

Sin embargo, nunca se dejaría humillar o engañar por Sasuke. No, él tenía orgullo después todo. Si Uchiha Sasuke ya no lo quería en su vida, que se lo dijese directa y firmemente, y entonces él lo mandaría a la mierda en una forma no muy sutil…

-Naruto…yo…-salió de sus pensamientos al sentir los brazos de Sasuke rodear su cuello, para así atraerlo a su cuerpo. Y ahí en el pecho de la persona que más amaba en ese momento, se permitió llorar altamente. Sin importarle una mierda si alguien lo miraba…

Sasuke suspiro hondamente, odiaba verlo llorar. Y odiaba un más que él fuese la razón de ese llanto. Tomo a Naruto del rostro y pego así sus frentes en un dulce gesto, gesto que hizo que el rubio parara de llorar. Y solo subir su celeste mirada y encontrarse con otra negra y profunda mirada, que lo admiraba con amor.

Azul y Negro se volvieron a encontrar como en muchas otras veces. Una mirada llena de desconfianza y tristeza; y otra llena de temor por decir la verdad, Naruto sabía muy bien que Sasuke se estaba alejando de él lentamente. Y eso solo lo hacía preocuparse más…

¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

-Te amo y lo sabes. Si no te he dicho lo que me pasa, es porque tengo temor de cómo lo tomaras.-dijo el Uchiha con su voz llena de preocupación. Naruto lo miro aun más preocupado, y estaba a punto de hablar cuando fue acallado por unos dulces y húmedos labios.

Los cuales acariciaron lentamente su boca, e invadieron su cavidad con precisión, con pasión y sin ninguna clase de prisa. No pudo evitar poner sus manos en el rostro de Sasuke, para así acercarlo aun más a su rostro…

-Sasuke…, yo solo estoy preocupado por ti. Por favor teme, solo dime qué te pasa ttebayo.-susurro el kitsune con su boca a milímetros de la del pelinegro, el cual solo suspiro bajamente y sonrió de lado asintiendo…

Debía de confiar en Naruto, después de todo su dobe entendería. Entendería el porqué de su depresión y preocupación.

-Lo hare, prometo contarte luego de ir al ultrasonido del bebé ¿Sí?-susurro Sasuke con firmeza, mirando fijamente a Naruto a los ojos. Y en ellos Naruto solo pudo ver sinceridad, Sasuke no le estaba mintiendo.

Él de verdad le confesaría el porqué de su preocupación, y en ese momento no pudo evitar que una enorme sonrisa se posara en su rostro. Para después llenar de besos el rostro de Sasuke, haciendo que este sonriera con resignación…

Naruto estaba feliz, y eso también lo alegraba a él.

-Gracias teme…, prométeme que de ahora en adelante confiaras siempre en mí. Sabes bien que te amo bastardo, y siempre te apoyare en todo…al menos que cometas homicidio o algo así ttebayo…-dijo Naruto con diversión y amor, Sasuke río bajamente y lo abrazo fuertemente. Escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de su rubio...

Amaba mucho a Naruto, no quería alejarse de él ni de su bebé. Tenía miedo, por segunda vez en su vida tenía miedo de que se tuviese que alejar de su dobe. ¿Cómo viviría sin sus dattebayos, o sus teme?

Sin duda moriría cada día amándolo. Aspiro el aroma de Naruto lentamente, haciendo que este cerrara sus ojos lentamente con una sonrisa pintada en su rostro.

¿Era un pecado amar tanto a alguien?, porque él desde que conoció a Naruto a los 14 años. Se enamoro perdidamente de él, y se prometió solo una cosa…

Encontrarse de nuevo con él. Y ahora que lo tenía a su lado, con un hijo en su vientre. Simplemente era algo irreal y traicionero para él, porque Naruto y su bebé eran su fortaleza pero también su debilidad…

Era una espada de doble filo.

-Teme…-susurro le kitsune con amor, no quería alejar a Sasuke de él. Sin embargo, llegarían tarde a clases.- Tenemos que ir a clases, tú ya llegaste tarde con Anko-san y sabes cómo se pone por eso ttebayo…

Sasuke suspiro hondamente, tratando de no mandar todo a la mierda en ese instante. Y secuestrar a Naruto ahí mismo.

-Lo sé,…eres malo dobe. Cualquier otro novio ignoraría la hora, y me besaría apasionadamente…-susurro Sasuke con un falso puchero de reproche en su rostro, Naruto miro hacía un lado más rojo que un farol chino…

-P-ero eso no estaría bien ttebayo…-susurro el rubio casi inaudiblemente, Sasuke sonrió de lado y le planto un sonoro beso a su dobe en la boca. Haciendo que este lo mirase confundido y sonrojado.

-No, no lo estaría. Nos vemos en la salida mi dobe. Te amo.-termino de hablar el Uchiha; sonriendo de lado, y caminando lentamente hacia la salida del comedor. Dejando a un Naruto sonrojado y molesto consigo mismo en el comedor del Konoha Gakuen.

-Ese bastardo…-susurro Naruto para sí mismo, para después sonreír tiernamente y suspirar con resignación. Odiaba que Sasuke lo hiciese sentir tan débil. Era bastante frustrante y…lindo a la vez…

Sin duda los Uchihas eran unos idiotas.

.

.

No podía concentrarse, simplemente no podía. Podía sentir las suaves manos de Itachi acariciar todo su cabello, bajando y subiendo una y otra vez. Y eso solo hacía que se frustrara. Simplemente no podría vivir sin esas manos, o esos negros ojos mirándolo tan fija y profundamente…

No podría. Sin embargo, su carrera y sus estudios estaban de por medio. ¿Qué podía hacer?, debía de dar una respuesta al Museo de Sannin por la propuesta. ¿Pero qué decirles?

Itachi o su sueño.

-¿Dei-chan, estás escuchándome?

Salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar la profunda y preocupada voz de su novio hablarle, sonrió nerviosamente y asintió. Itachi lo miro fijamente por unos segundos, para luego suspirar y cruzarse de brazos…

-¿Entonces qué opinas sobre lo que dije?-pregunto el Uchiha seriamente, haciendo que Deidara sudara frío. Mierda, él no había escuchado absolutamente nada de lo que Itachi había dicho…

Lo había descubierto. Suspiro avergonzadamente, y miro al pelinegro con vergüenza.

-No te escuche Itachi, perdóname ¿Sí?-se disculpo el rubio, pasando sus brazos por el alvino cuello de Itachi. El cual sonrió de lado, y fue acostándose lentamente en la cama; con un sonrojado y hermoso Deidara bajo él, Itachi siempre había sabido como elevar y tranquilizar su corazón…

-Itachi…-susurro Deidara bajamente, sintiendo el aliento de su novio pegar con sus labios. Los dos separados solamente por unos milímetros de distancia, milímetros; que fueron totalmente cortados por los húmedos y dulces labios del Uchiha. El cual lamía y saboreaba los labios del rubio bajo él.

Cada movimiento, cada caricia que Itachi hacía a su rostro y cuerpo hacían que solo se preocupase aun más. Lo amaba tanto que podía mandar a la mierda esa oportunidad de la universidad; con tal de estar a su lado. Tan frustrado y confundido estaba, que no sintió cuando las cristalinas y húmedas lágrimas salieron de sus celestes ojos…

Mojando tanto el rostro de él, como el de el Uchiha. Itachi se separo de Deidara, totalmente confundido y preocupado…

No entendía, no entendía porque su koi estaba así.

-De-chan… ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunto el pelinegro con su voz confundida, tomando el rostro del rubio entre sus manos.

-N-o es n-ada…-susurro Deidara con dificultad, odiaba llorar. Y que fuese exactamente Itachi el que lo viese en esa faceta no le agradaba mucho. Separo al azabache de él, tratando de levantarse de la cama en la que los dos se encontraban…

-No digas que es nada Deidara. Te he podido notar extraño todos estos días, ¿Por qué no confías en mí?-pregunto Itachi con su voz algo dolida, le dolía que Deidara no confiara en él…

Lo amaba tanto, y aun así pareciese que el rubio tenía una pelea interna con sí mismo. Y lo único que él quería era ayudarlo, quería hacerlo olvidar todas sus preocupaciones. Pero el rubio no lo dejaba…y eso solo lo hacía frustrarse aun más…

-…No es algo que te incumba.

-¿! Y como demonios no me va a importar¡?, te amo y me preocupo por ti. ¡¿Hay algo malo con eso?!-exclamó Itachi con su ceño fruncido, tomando fuertemente a Deidara del brazo. No lo dejaría irse sin una buena explicación…

Estaba cansado de todo ese maldito comportamiento extraño.

-¡No te metas!, ¡No quiero que te metas en mis asuntos Itachi!-casi grito el rubio empujando lejos de sí al azabache, no quería lastimar a Itachi. Sin duda eso era lo último que él quería, pero al parecer…no lo estaba logrando…

Itachi frente a él; apretó fuertemente sus puños por la impotencia. Odiaba pelear con Deidara, sin embargo, siempre había una primera vez para todo.

-¿¡Pero porque no me cuentas que te pasa!?¿¡Qué pasa, porque no me tienes confianza!?

-¡Porque no quiero decirte que tengo que escoger entre ti y mi carrera, te amo tanto que no me importaría mandar a la mierda toda mi arte, con tal de seguir a tu lado, bastardo!

Silencio. Eso fue lo que reino apenas Deidara termino de hablar, para después ponerse a llorar a moco suelto. Frente a un sorprendido y preocupado Itachi, que lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar y sonreír con resignación. Sin duda su rubio era totalmente indispensable para él…

-¡Eres un baka Itachi,…eres un bastar-do!-sollozaba el rubio con dificultad, Itachi sonrió con amor para luego envolver a Deidara en un fuerte y dulce abrazo. Pegándolo por completo a su torso, haciendo que poco a poco los sollozos del rubio se apagaran…

Se quedaron por largo tiempo en un cómodo silencio, en el cual Itachi daba suaves caricias a la espalda y rostro de Deidara. El cual ya no lloraba, sino que tenía un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro y un creciente miedo en su pecho. No quería que Itachi se alejase de él…

-Dei-chan eres un baka…-susurro Itachi con amor, y el rubio estaba a punto de reclamar cuando un dedo del Uchiha lo acallo.- ¿Crees que yo te dejaría de amar solo porque te fueras unos meses a Francia por tus estudios?, yo te amo demasiado como para olvidarte tonto.-susurro el pelinegro en el oído del rubio, haciendo que este bajara la mirada con un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro, y una pequeña pero visible sonrisa.

Itachi no lo iba a dejar, Itachi estaría con él siempre. Incluso aguantaría que se fuese unos meses a Francia solo por sus estudios, miro al Uchiha fija y profundamente a los ojos. Juntando sus labios con los de este en un dulce y apasionado beso, en donde sus lenguas y aliento se mesclaban…

No quería tener a Itachi alejado de él. Ese era el problema.

-Itachi-baka,…y-o sé que tú entenderías. Sin embargo, ese no es el problema.-susurro Deidara con vergüenza, bajando un poco su mirada al suelo.-Y-o…no quiero irme porque…; porque entonces me alejaría de ti bastardo, y-o no quiero alejarme de ti.-termino de decir el Namikaze con su mirada gacha, y un adorable puchero en su rostro.

Itachi se sorprendió por lo dicho por este, pero rápidamente sonrió de lado con amor. Solo para esconder su rostro en el cuello del rubio y así aspirar su aroma, lo amaba demasiado… y sabía que lo único que tenía su rubio en ese momento era miedo. Miedo a que él lo olvidara,…como si eso fuese posible para él…

Tomo el rostro de Deidara con sus manos, para mirarlo fijamente. Y haciendo que el rubio lo mirase de la misma forma, él nunca hubiese pensado que en algún momento llegase a tener tanto miedo. Solamente por alejarse de una persona,…por alejarse de Itachi…

Era tan loco y razonable al mismo tiempo.

-Te amo mucho Deidara, créeme que podrías durar años en Francia que yo nunca te podría remplazar con nadie más baka. Eres totalmente mío, y yo soy totalmente tuyo…no tienes porque tener miedo. Yo nunca voy a amar a alguien como te amo a ti.-termino de decir Itachi con amor y sinceridad en sus palabras, haciendo que el rubio frente a él sonriera con lágrimas bajando de su rostro…

Itachi era un Uchiha bastardo,…pero era **su** Uchiha bastardo. Lo tomo del rostro rápidamente y sello sus labios en un apasionado y tierno beso, en el cual fue depositando lentamente y de nuevo en la cama del cuarto de su novio. Los dos se separaron solo unos milímetros, aun depositando pequeños besitos en el rostro del otro, los dos encerrados completamente en el mundo del otro…

-Yo también te amo bastardo,…y más de lo debido.-susurro Deidara sintiendo los labios de Itachi tocar los suyos, en una suave caricia y toque. ¿Cómo hacía Itachi para poder hacerlo sentir así?, ¿Qué métodos utilizaba?...porque simplemente no podía creer que fuese tan débil ante una persona.

-Lo sé, y por eso iré contigo a Francia mi rubio.-dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de lado, sorprendiendo al rubio completamente. Deidara parpadeo varias veces; incrédulo ante lo que había escuchado, hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un suave y pequeño beso del Uchiha en su boca…

-¿Harías eso por mí, Itachi…?-pregunto Deidara con dificultad, tratando de no ponerse a llorar de nuevo. Se sentía tan sentimental en ese momento que lo hacía frustración…

-Claro que sí baka, ten por seguro que no te dejare irte solo a Francia.-termino de decir Itachi con una sonrisa de lado, mirando con sus ojos brillantes la gran y hermosa sonrisa que adorno el rostro de su novio.

Él sin duda era débil frente a Deidara, cualquiera que lo conociera se sorprendería de verlo así. De verlo, mirando como una quinceañera enamorada la gran sonrisa de Deidara. El cual río bajamente haciendo sonrojar un poco a Itachi, el rubio estaba a punto de sellar sus labios con los del pelinegro en otro apasionado y amoroso beso.

Cuando los dos fueron interrumpidos por la entrada veloz y rotunda de Fugaku a la habitación. Itachi se separo de Deidara rápidamente, mirando el rostro pálido y lleno de preocupación de su padre. Fugaku alzo su mirada y la fijo en Itachi frente a él…

Para luego mojar sus resecos labios con saliva y hablar.

-…Itachi…, tu m-adre…ella…

Y en ese momento tanto Deidara como Itachi lo supieron, el día al parecer no iba a ser tan tranquilo como habían pronosticado.

.

.

Estaba nervioso no lo puedo negar, al fin voy a saber el sexo de mi bebé. Y con la persona que más amo acompañándome, supongo que en este día nada podía salir mal. Aunque aun esté presente en mi mente el comportamiento extraño de Sasuke.

Yo solo quiero que él confié en mí, lo amo mucho y créanme que me duele demasiado verlo tan deprimido y triste a veces. Solo quisiera ayudarle a superar o tratar lo que lo tiene así.

Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir como Sasuke me apretaba fuertemente la mano, los dos esperando a que Tsunade-baachan llegara para hacerme el ultrasonido. Sí, baa-chan es la directora del Konoha Gakuen, pero también es una de las mejores doctoras de Japón. Y cuando Shizune-chan le contó que yo estaba esperando un bebé, dijo que ella se haría responsable de cualquier cosa. Claro luego de casi amenazar a mí teme de muerte…

-Estas frío dobe. Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien.-me dijo Sasuke con tranquilidad, tomando fuertemente mi mano y besándome lenta y dulcemente. Amo como me besa, como me toca, como me acaricia y como me mira…

Amo cada cosa de él, es tan extraño y frustrante a veces. El amor es tan extraño a veces. Lo tome del cuello para así sentir su boca aun más cerca de la mía, y él me entendió ya que fue introduciendo su lengua lentamente en mi boca. Causando que mi corazón se acelerara en un dos por tres,…lo sentía palpitar tan rápidamente que incluso me daba miedo que Sasuke lo pudiese escuchar…

Le mordí un poco el labio, abriendo su boca e introduciendo así mi lengua dentro de su cavidad. Nos separamos solo unos momentos, para así tomar aire y unir nuestros labios de nuevo en una suave caricia. Un inocente roce…hasta que...

-¡Mocosos dejen de andar besuqueándose aquí!-me congele y asuste por completo al escuchar la potente voz de mi baa-chan, la cual nos miraba con una venita en su sien.

-Lo sentimos Baa-chan, ttebayo…-susurre con vergüenza, bajando mi cabeza un poco. Ella suspiro hondamente, y fulmino al teme con la mirada. Y este lo único que pudo hacer fue suspirar con frustración.

-Muy bien Naruto, acuéstate en la cama y tranquilízate. Uchiha no estorbes.-termino de decir Baa-chan con una cara asesina para Sasuke,…creó saber a quien salió Oto-san de celoso. Apreté mi mano aun más alrededor de la de Sasuke, en el momento de acostarme y sentir ese liquido frío y extraño en mi redondo vientre…

Nunca pensé que pasaría por esto tan joven. Baa-chan tomo un extraño aparato con sus manos, y eso solo hizo que me pusiese aun más nervioso. Al parecer el teme noto eso, porque se agacho a mi oído y me susurro un "Tranquilo dobe, te prometo que todo estará bien. Los amo." Que hizo que todo mi nerviosismo desapareciera…

Lo mire con mis ojos brillantes y asentí, para luego sentir ese extraño aparato sobre mi vientre dándome un poco de cosquillas. Sasuke y yo miramos fijamente la pequeña pantallita del lugar, y cuando mis ojos pudieron ver un pequeño feto con sus manitas y pie formaditos. No pude más que sonreír abiertamente, y dejar escapar las lágrimas de mis ojos…

Ahí estaba nuestro bebé, mire al teme a mi lado. Y pude notar como su rostro estaba brillante, con una orgullosa y hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-El bebé está bien mocosos, y es un niño. Felicidades, y sean responsables o los fusilare.-nos advirtió baa-chan con una mirada de miedo, para luego sonreírme y darme un dulce beso en la frente.

Sasuke sonrió de lado, y me miro fijamente dándome un corto y dulce beso en mis labios.

-Hehe, ahí está teme. Nuestro bebé.-le susurre bajamente, tomándolo de rostro. Para mirar de reojo como baa-chan salía del cuarto para darnos; un poco de tiempo juntos.

Sasuke me sonrió sinceramente haciéndome sonrojar, para luego abrazarme fuertemente. Casi ahogándome, abrazo que correspondí con todo el amor del mundo. Lo quería tener cerca, quería que cada día estuviera así conmigo…

Era como si hubiese estado esperando por él miles de años. Algo tonto ya que no podemos vivir tanto.

-…Gracias Naruto,…sé que soy un bastardo insensible muchas veces. Pero te juro que te amo con todo mi corazón, y nunca dejare que nadie te aleje de mi lado. Los amo mucho.-termino decirme Sasuke, mirándome de esa manera que me incomodaba tanto. Era como si su mirada me pudiese traspasar…

Le sonreí enormemente y le di un pequeño beso en sus labios, tratando de mostrarle cuanto lo amaba. Los dos nos quedamos así por largo tiempo, Sasuke depositando suaves besos en mi rostro y acariciando amorosamente mi barriguita. Y yo acariciando su negro y brillante cabello con tranquilidad, juro por Kami-sama que si se congelara el tiempo en ese momento, sería feliz.

Estaba a punto de volverlo a besar; cuando algo volvió a mi mente, tal y como si fuese un recuerdo. Tome a mi teme del rostro, y lo mire fija y preocupadamente.

-Sasuke, tú me prometiste que me dirías el porqué de tu actitud tan extraña en estos días. ¿Dime teme, que pasa por favor?-le pregunte con preocupación, él me miro con resignación y depositando un último beso en mis labios comenzó a hablar…

-Yo…

Sasuke estaba a punto de hablarme, pero cuando lo hizo. Su celular sonó interrumpiéndolo y frustrándome a mí. Maldito celular, el teme me miro fijamente para luego contestar la llamada. Y en cada palabra que le decían, su rostro se tornaba más y más pálido asustándome de verdad…

¿Qué había pasado para que Sasuke se pusiese así?, me sorprendí y preocupe por completo al ver como el teme dejaba caer su celular al piso. Con su rostro totalmente incrédulo y pálido.

-¿¡Sasuke, que pasa!?

Sasuke guardo silencio unos momentos, solo para mirarme con su mirada llena de miedo y hablar.

-…N-aruto…, mí m-adr-e tuvo un accidente.

**Continuara…**

**harunablakrose: **Muchas gracias Haruna-chan, me alegra que el capi te haya gustado. : ) Perdona el retraso, y gracias por tu rewie y tiempo. Te invito a leer mi nueva historia Salón 103, tal vez te guste. :D En fin nos leemos, cuídate. : )

**jenedith:** Muchas gracias jenedith-san, me alegra que te hayas animado a regalarme un hermoso rewied *O* Gracias, por tu tiempo y apoyo. Me alegra que el capi te haya gustado, y si gustas puedes pasar a leer mi nuevo fic "Salón 103" : ) tal vez te guste. Nos leemos. : )

**Misaki Heartfilia: **Seh a mí también me gusta una Kushina cómplice jojo, y es que con ese hijo y nuero quien no :3 XD. Y sí, tu historia no me gusta, ¡Me encanta! es muy buena y linda aunque hagas sufrir a Sasu y a Itachi-san. c: Sin embargo, supongo que es necesario. De todos modos gracias por tu apoyo y rewied, te invito a leer mi nuevo fic se llama "Salón 103" tal vez te guste. :D Nos leemos. : )

**mare:** *O* Top 10 de autoras favoritas, muchas gracias me alegra que mi historia te guste mare-chan. Muchas gracias por la suerte en la suerte en los exámenes hehe :D creo que me llego¡ gracias por tu apoyo y rewied. Te invito a leer mi nuevo fic, se llama "Salón 103" ojala te guste. : D

**Kiki:** Muchas gracias por tu rewied Kiki-chan, me alegra que mi Sasu te guste, de hecho yo creo que con el único que quita su muralla de hielo es con Naruto. :3 XD. Es por eso que a veces lo hago sentimental, y es que como no vas a demostrarle a la persona que amas que lo amas con un te amo jojo. Sehh soy una ociosa, : P pero en fin. Gracias por tu rewied, y espero que mi fic te haya gustado. Te invito a leer mi nuevo fic, se llama "Salón 103", ojala te guste. : )

**Io Kyo:** Muchas gracias por tu rewied y apoyo Io Kyo-san, espero que el capi te haya gustado y ya hayas deducido más o menos el porqué de la actitud de Sasu. : ) Gracias de nuevo, nos leemos. PD: Te invito a leer "Salon 103" es mi nuevo fic. : )

**ImaqtPurin:** Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste la actitud de Kushina-san jojo es toda una consentidora. :3 Ojala el capi te haya agradado, de nuevo gracias por tu rewied y apoyo. Nos leemos. :D

**Moon-9215: **Muchas gracias, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado Moon-san. : ) Gracias de nuevo por tu tiempo y rewied, te invito a leer mi nuevo fic aunque es un NaruSasu y no sé si te guste, pero si lo hace pásate a leerlo. : ) Nos leemos.

**sumireko:** Haha sehh ellos dos son demasiado sexys, y si Minato se hubiese dado cuenta hubiese torturado a Sasu haha XD. Me alegra que la decisión de Shikamaru te haya alegrado, aunque él aun no se ha rendido tranquila. ; ) Y créeme que yo también quiero ser Kushina, aunque yo me le hubiese abalanzado a Sasu y lo hubiese violado haha :3 Me alegra que el Lemon te haya gustado, a mi me encanto escribirlo, y aun más la parte en que Sasu lo voltea y le mete tu sabes que por detrás haha me reí mucho haha. :D Espero que lo de las temporadas te haya quedado claro, aun el fic no termina solo termino la primera parte. En fin nos leemos, de nuevo gracias por el rewied. Y te invito a leer mi nuevo fic, se llama "Salón 103" ojala te guste. :D

**Ambu:** Gracias por tu rewied Ambu-chan, y sehh Naru tiene mucha suerte en tener una madre así. O Sasu estaría calcinado en algún sombrío lugar, con un trauma MADE IN MINATO. Haha espero que la conti te haya gustado, nos leemos. : )

Muchas gracias a toda/os por su apoyo, de verdad gracias. Incluso a los que leen mi fic y no dejan rewied, están escondiditos hehe. A todas muchas gracias, espero que el capi les haya gustado. Perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía, nos leemos. : )

.

..

_Escribir es como hacer el amor. No te preocupes por el orgasmo, preocúpate del proceso._-**Isabel Allende.**

**.**

**..**

**¡Deja rewied, son gratis¡ : D**


	10. Chapter 10 Dolor Parte II

**Disclaimer: **Naruto, no es mío es de Kishimoto-san y su cuerpecito de Sasu-chan. :3

* * *

.

..

† **9 MESES **†

"_El amor que nace repentinamente, más tarda en irse"__**.**_**- Jean de la Bruyére**

† **CAPITULO 10 PARTE II:** Tristeza, dolor y amor. **†**

.

..

Como habíamos llegado a todo esto, simplemente no lo entiendo. Hace solo unas horas todo estaba bien, estábamos en el Instituto, reíamos con nuestros amigos y por un momento al ver a mi hijo. De verdad creí que iba a ser el mejor día de toda mi vida. Sin embargo, ahora veo cuan equivocado estaba…

-Sasuke tranquilo, ya verás que tu Oka-san estará bien.-le dije tratando de calmarlo, ya que prácticamente íbamos corriendo por los pasillos del hospital. Él tomándome fuertemente de la mano, y yo rogando al cielo por que Mikoto-san estuviera bien…

No lo quiero ver sufrir, Kami-sama sabe que yo detesto verlo sufrir. Porque cuando lo hace, sufre en silencio. Sasuke no permite que nadie le ayude a salir de ese agujero en el que cae, ni siquiera yo…

Él me miro con sus negros ojos totalmente preocupados, y asintió tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que yo tenía razón. Tengo mucho miedo, Mikoto-san es como una segunda madre para mí, y ahora saber que está en peligro de muerte de verdad me duele…

-¡Oto-san, Itachi!, ¿¡Como está Oka-san¡?-pregunto Sasuke con preocupación, tomando fuertemente a Itachi del cuello de la camisa. Itachi-san lo miro con sus negros ojos totalmente opacos, y Sasuke lo único que pudo hacer fue bajar su cabeza y dejar que su cabello tapara parte de su rostro…

-No lo sabemos, pero es muy probable…-Itachi guardo silencio un momento, tratando de que su voz no se quebrara. Sin embargo, yo podía notar el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo en ese momento por no llorar.-…Es…m-uy probable que no pase la noche…

Un agudo silencio se apodero del pasillo en que estábamos, sentía la mano de mi aniki en mi hombro y solamente le pude sonreír con tristeza. A lo que él suspiro hondamente, quería estar al lado de Sasuke. Quería apoyarlo, yo sé muy bien por lo que él está pasando…

Claro que lo sé, Ero-sennin fue como un segundo padre para mí. Sufrí demasiado cuando él murió, sé muy bien que lo único que él quiere en este momento es creer que todo es un sueño; una terrible y espantosa pesadilla, lo sé. Porque yo quise eso mismo, cuando Ero-sennin me dejo.

-…Sasuke…-susurre bajamente, sintiendo como se acercaba a mí y me abrazaba fuertemente. Estaba frío y temblando, podía sentirlo temblar en mis brazos. Era como si estuviese lleno de miedo. Un terrible miedo, lo abrace aun más, acercándolo a mí. Para comenzar a acariciar su negro cabello lentamente…

A lo lejos pude mirar como Deidara hacía lo mismo con Itachi, solo que este estaba un poco menos ido que mi teme. Sin contar a Fugaku, el cual estaba mirando perdidamente por la ventana del pasillo con su rostro totalmente serio. No dejaba traslucir nada.

¿Cómo podían ser tan fríos en un momento como este?, ¿Cómo lograban no traslucir nada de sus sentimientos en sus rostros?,…los Uchihas eran demasiado extraños para mí. Sasuke y yo nos sentamos en una de las sillas de espera del lugar, él con su cabeza acostada en mi pecho y yo acariciando su rostro y cabello tratando de calmar un poco su dolor…

Lo único que yo quería; era tratar desaparecer el dolor que Sasuke estaba soportando en ese momento. Sin embargo, sé muy bien que es algo imposible en este momento. Nos quedamos así por largo rato, todos sumidos en un; espeso y horrendo silencio, en donde las manecillas del insípido reloj en la pared era lo único que se dejaba escuchar.

Sasuke tenía la mirada perdida en un punto indefinido de la pared, sus negros ojos estaban vacíos y su rostro completamente pálido. Era como si en ese momento no fuese mi Sasuke, salí de mis pensamientos al escuchar como unos lentos pasos se dejaban escuchar en el pasillo…

Sasuke se levanto rápidamente de mí cuerpo, y junto con su padre e Itachi encararon rápidamente al alto y serio doctor que había llegado frente a nosotros. Tengo un mal presentimiento, y el semblante de ese doctor no ayuda en nada. Mire a Deidara totalmente preocupado, y él me devolvió la mirada igual de preocupado que yo…

Solo tuvieron que pasar dos minutos para que el doctor comenzara a hablar, y con cada palabra que salía de su boca yo más me desesperaba. No podía ser, simplemente Mikoto-san no puede morir.

-Lo sentimos, la paciente sufría de una coagulación de sangre en las venas del corazón. Es por eso que un paro cardíaco fue el que le quito la vida, exactamente a las 4: 32 PM. De verdad lo siento, hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos.

Y el terrible silencio volvió con nosotros, y esta vez acompañado de un aura de incredulidad. Yo, simplemente no podía creer que lo estaba escuchando; eran tan irreal, tan tonto. Estaba en completo shock, y la única cosa que me pudo despertar de mi ensoñación. Fue el sonido que hizo el cuerpo de Sasuke al caer sentado en el piso del pasillo, con sus cabellos ocultando totalmente su rostro…

-…Sasuke…

-…Es mentira,…usted esta mintiéndome.-me interrumpió mi teme, con su voz totalmente quebrada. Podía sentir el dolor en cada una de sus palabras, e incluso Itachi ya estaba con húmedas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas…

-De verdad lo sie…

-¡No siente nada, usted y todos esos bastardos son unos mediocres que no hacen bien su maldito trabajo!-grito Sasuke poniéndose de pie rápidamente, solo para tomar al doctor de la blanca chaqueta y zarandearlo fuertemente. Con las cristalinas lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas…

Fugaku lo tomo del brazo para así alejarlo del asustado doctor, ante la vacía mirada de Itachi. El cual había guardado silencio todo ese tiempo.

-¡Sasuke, ya basta!-exclamó Fugaku con enojo, empujando a mi teme hacía una de las paredes. En donde Sasuke apretó fuertemente sus puños y mordió uno de sus labios con insistencia, seguramente tratando de no gritar de dolor en ese momento…

-Itachi…-escuche que susurra Dei-chan, acercándose por completo a Itachi. Solamente para tomarlo del rostro y tratar de limpiarle las insistentes lágrimas de sus ojos, pegando su frente con la de Itachi-san. El cual no tuvo de otra que esconder su rostro en el cuello de Deidara, y sollozar en silencio…

Haciendo que mi corazón se rompiera aun más, ¿Por qué había pasado todo eso tan rápido?, se suponía que ese era un día normal. Me acerque lentamente a Sasuke, el cual me miro con sus ojos repletos de lágrimas. Para así abrazarme fuertemente escondiendo su rostro en mi pecho, y tomando mi camiseta fuertemente…

Dolía.

-¿¡Porqué!? ¡Ella no tenía que m-o-ri-r, N-aru-to…!-me dijo Sasuke con su voz entrecortada, sentándome en el piso con él. Era como si en ese momento ninguno de los dos tuviera fuerza, y aun si la tuviera, me encantaría dársela toda a él. Para que así, tal vez, él no sufriera más…

Lo atraje aun más hacía mí, dándole pequeños besos en su rostro. Tratando de que su llanto se detuviese, sin embargo, no lo hacía. Aumentaba y aumentaba, como si las lágrimas le sobraran y eso solo me preocupaba más. Trataba de parecer fuerte por él, pero era tan difícil, podía sentir las lágrimas descender de mis celeste ojos como cascadas. Y eso solo me frustraba…

Sasuke no necesitaba verme llorar, necesitaba verme tranquilo. Tranquilo, para así tratar de apoyarlo a él, pero era tan difícil. Era demasiado difícil, tome el rostro de Sasuke fuertemente y lo hice mirarme a los ojos. Y de un momento a otro, lo único que él hizo fue sellar sus labios con los míos. Tratando, de que nuestro beso, borrara un poco de su dolor…

Sin embargo, no estaba funcionando muy bien. Y eso solo hacía que me frustrara más y más. Me sentía tan inútil en ese momento.

-¿A qué hora podemos pasar por el cuerpo?-pregunto Fugaku fríamente, haciendo que yo lo mirara sorprendido. Era increíble que tuviera tanto control por sus sentamientos,…o tanto orgullo como para no llorar frente a sus propios hijos.

El doctor bajo su cabeza por respeto.

-En cuanto pueda.

-Bien, hoy mismo pasare por él. Muchas gracias por todo.-termino de decir Fugaku con su voz dolida, Itachi suspiro hondamente y levanto a Sasuke del piso con uno de sus brazos.

-Otouto,…tenemos que ser fuertes. Sabes bien que ella nunca hubiese querido que nos dejáramos caer.

-…-Sasuke no le contesto, simplemente lo empujo lejos de él. Y camino a paso lento y firme tras su padre, baje mi cabeza totalmente preocupado y sentí la mano de mi aniki en mi hombro.

-Naru-chan, será mejor que los acompañemos. Sasuke está muy mal, e Itachi aunque se haga el fuerte, sé muy bien que está sufriendo mucho. Tenemos que apoyarlos.

-Lo sé aniki,… pero me duele mucho verlo así.-susurre bajamente, poniéndome de pie con ayuda de Deidara. El cual sonrió tristemente, para luego acariciar mi barriguita lentamente. Y hacerme sonreír sinceramente por unos minutos.

-Lo sé. Sin embargo, debemos de sacarlos de ese abismo. Tienes que ser fuerte Naru, tanto por Sasuke como por mí sobrino.-me dijo Dei-chan con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual yo trate de corresponder.

Deidara tenía razón, mi bebé era lo más importante en este momento. Sin embargo, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, ayudare a mí teme a volver a sonreír eso es lo único que quiero. Lo amo demasiado como para verlo tan sumido en la oscuridad.

Sasuke, te voy a sacar de ese abismo en el que caíste teme. No importa lo que tenga que hacer, yo lo voy a hacer.

.

.

Por primera vez en mi vida me encantaría que Itachi me dijese algún "idiota", o "Dei-chan", sin embargo, ahí está. Totalmente deprimido acostado en su cama, con su rostro totalmente serio. Me estaba alejando de él y eso me dolía, ahora entiendo cómo se siete Naru.

Suspire hondamente y me acerque a su cama, yo había pasado por todo eso. Tal vez no haya perdido una madre al igual que él, pero consideraba a Jiraiya como mi segundo padre. Sé que lo único que quiere Itachi en este momento; es llorar y seguir llorando, para así tratar de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo eso era mentira…

Aunque fuese una muy clara y dura verdad.

-Dei-chan,… ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar todo esto?, ella estaba bien en la mañana antes de irse a Inglaterra. No entiendo como no pudo fijarse que ese auto la atropellaría, y como el bastardo que iba manejando no la miro. Yo…, nunca me había sentido así.-me susurro Itachi, sentándose en su cama y dejando caer su cabeza en el respaldo de esta.

-…Casi nunca entendemos porque pasan estas cosas,…simplemente cuando amamos tanto a alguien nos parece imposible que alguna vez pueda morir. Y cuando eso pasa; nos hundimos en una depresión muy grande.-le dije con tranquilidad y seriedad, tomando asiento a su lado solamente para acariciarme lentamente su negro cabello…

Yo, de verdad odio verlo así. Tome su rostro entre mis manos, y lentamente lo fui acercando a mí. Pegando así nuestras frentes en un gesto en el cual le quería mostrar todo mi apoyo, y en ese momento Itachi volvió a llorar. Destruyendo mi corazón solo por verlo…

-…Vamos baka,…tie-nes que ser fuerte. Sabes bien que ella no te querría ver así, a ninguno, es por eso que debes de sonreír de nuevo. Por Sasuke, por tu padre y por ella. Eres fuerte Itachi, y sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti baka. Te amo mucho, y siempre te apoyare en todo lo que decidas o hagas.-termine de decirle con las lágrimas bajando libremente de mis ojos, Itachi me miro fija y profundamente.

Para después besarme lenta y apasionadamente, acostándome lentamente en su cama. Cada caricia, cada toque y cada movimiento de nuestras lenguas dentro de nuestras bocas; hacían que el dolor se fuese poco a poco, si tengo que besarlo mil veces para que vuelva a sonreír tengan por seguro que lo hare. Itachi se separo lentamente de mí, dejando su boca a pocos centímetros de la mía…

Para luego sonreír sinceramente, aun con las lágrimas en sus ojos, le devolví la sonrisa y tome su cabeza para así esconderla entre mi cuello y hombro. Pude sentir como él lentamente se quedaba dormido, abrazándome fuertemente contra él. Casi como si tuviera miedo de que lo dejase solo, era tonto…como si yo pudiese hacer eso…

Kami-sama le había puesto una barrera muy grande a Itachi para superar, sin embargo, estoy seguro de que lo podrá lograr. Yo siempre estaré aquí para él, y limpiare todas las lágrimas que ese bastardo vote…

Solo espero, que a mi otouto le este yendo igual de bien que a mí.

.

.

Suspire bajamente, decidiendo en si entrar o no entrar. Tenía miedo de verlo así, se veía tan vacío, tan carente de vida; que simplemente me asustaba, de verdad me asustaba. Fruncí mi ceño dándome fuerzas a mí mismo, y tomando fuertemente la bandeja en mis manos. Abrí por fin la puerta a la habitación de Sasuke…

Y ahí estaba. Sentado en su cama, con su espalda recostada al respaldo de la cama y con su rostro completamente vacío. Me mordí mi labio inferior para no ponerme a llorar en ese mismo instante, camine lentamente hacía él y ya ahí deje la bandeja de comida en el escritorio que estaba a su lado.

-…Sasuke, te traje comida. Por favor come algo.-le suplique con mis ojos llorosos, él ni siquiera me miro. Hizo su brazo hacía un lado, y tiro fuertemente la bandeja de comida hacía el suelo. Haciendo un fuerte ruido al golpear contra el piso del lugar.

Me agache lentamente al piso de su habitación, con cuidado ya que con mi barriguita me costaba más agacharme, y fui recogiendo toda la comida lentamente. Con grandes y húmedas lágrimas bajando por mis morenas mejillas, ¿Por qué me aleja de él?...

¿Por qué no me deja ayudarlo?, ya con la comida totalmente recogida, me puse de pie rápidamente solo para mirarlo fijamente. Él me devolvió la mirada, totalmente serio y sin dejar traslucir ningún sentimiento en su rostro.

-…T-ie-nes que dej-ar de votar la comida…esta es la tercera ve-z que te la traigo…-susurre bajamente, tratando de no llorar más. Quería que me hablara, que me dijera algo. Sin embargo, seguía ahí demacrado y aun mirándome vacíamente…

-¿Te vas a dejar vencer a sí?-le dije con voz entrecortada, él volvió a enfocar su mirada en un punto indefinido frente a él. Fruncí el ceño fuertemente y me mordí mi labio inferior con fuerza.

-Eres un idiota…-susurre bajamente, con más y más lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas. Dejándome caer al piso de su habitación, era tan pesado y frustrante estar en esa situación…

-…Lo sé.- subí mi mirada rápidamente al escucharlo hablar, él no me miraba, pero, aun así al menos me había contestado…

-¿Qué?

-Lo soy. Por mi culpa Oka-san está muerta.-me sorprendí cuando Sasuke termino de decir eso, solo para mirarlo enojadamente luego. Lo tome fuertemente del cuello de la camisa, y lo mire con mis celestes ojos chispeantes de ira…

Ese bastardo se estaba echando la culpa de todo, de verdad que era un idiota…

-¡Eres un imbécil Sasuke!, ¿¡De verdad crees que tu madre estaría orgullosa de que tu pienses eso¡?, ¿¡Orgullosa de que te estés dejando morir como un idiota!?-le grite con lagrimones en mis ojos, casi ni podía respirar a causa del dolor y la impotencia que sentía en ese momento…

-¡Pero es cierto, es mi culpa Naruto!, ¡Ella fue a Inglaterra solamente para que los bastardos de Akatsuki me dejaran tranquilo!, ¡Si ella no hubiese ido, aun estaría aquí!-termino de gritarme Sasuke, haciendo que yo lo soltase rápidamente con mi rostro totalmente pálido…

-… ¿Akatsuki?-solté con incredulidad.

-…Son unos bastardos con los cuales tenía problemas en Inglaterra, me amenazaron, diciéndome que si no les daba el dinero que querían,…ellos…-mire fijamente a Sasuke, esperando a que volviese a hablar, pero al parecer le estaba costando aun más hablar…

Lo tome del rostro con delicadeza, mirándolo fijamente aun con lágrimas en mis ojos. Él bajo su oscura mirada, tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos. Nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable como ahora…

-Ellos te harían daño a ti.

-¿Qué?...-solté totalmente incrédulo, poniendo una de mis manos instintivamente en mi barriguita. Sasuke me miro fijamente, mordiéndose uno de sus labios para no llorar frente a mí.

-Esos bastardos sabían de ti y del bebé, fue por eso que todo este tiempo he estado preocupado y extraño en el Instituto. Esto era lo que te iba a decir antes de que Itachi me llamara…para decirme lo de Oka-san.-me dijo Sasuke con su voz entrecortada, tomándome fuertemente de los hombros

-¿¡Pero,….porque no me dijiste nada Sasuke!?-le pregunte con mi voz asustada, esos bastardos volvían a mi vida. Los Akatsukis volvían a meterse en mi mundo feliz…

Sasuke frunció el ceño fuertemente y me beso dejándome sorprendido. Yo le correspondí con la misma pasión, sintiendo como él me acostaba lentamente en su cama. Lo tome del cuello fuertemente, y él se separo unos milímetros de mí. Solo para mirarme profundamente…

-Yo, no quería preocuparte. Tú ya tienes una muy mala experiencia con esos bastardos, además estabas muy feliz con todo lo del bebé…sin embargo, Oka-san…, ella sí se dio cuenta de la razón de mi preocupación…fue por eso que fue hasta Inglaterra para hablar con esos bastardos.

-…Sasuke…-susurre bajamente al ver como las húmedas lágrimas salían de sus negros ojos. Mi teme estaba temblando, y su rostro estaba contraído por el dolor que estaba sintiendo en ese instante…

Mikoto-san había ido a Inglaterra solamente para que Akatsuki nos dejara en paz, ella había hecho todo eso por nosotros y ahora ya no estaba…, no entiendo, simplemente no entiendo porque siempre que estamos en paz o estamos felices…algo malo pasa.

Iba a decirle a Sasuke que durmiera un poco, sin embargo él comenzó a hablar de nuevo; tratando por todos los medios de no volver a llorar, algo que solo hacía que mi corazón se rompiera al verlo así…

-…O-ka-san…volvió a Japón luego de haberles dado el dinero que querían a esos bastardos, Oto-san estaba muy preocupado por ella, Oka-san se fue sin decirle nada a nadie. Cuando venía de camino aquí, un auto la atropello y fue por eso que hoy murió…-termino de decirme con su voz entrecortada, podía sentir la impotencia que él sentía en ese momento…

Era como si mi Sasuke se hubiese derrumbado; como una torre de naipes, y yo no pudiese hacer nada más que mirar, y eso solo hace que me sienta inútil. Tome el rostro de mi teme fuertemente, y él tenía su mirada gacha y vacía. Haciendo que mis esperanzas por verlo un poco más tranquilo se fueran a la mierda…

-…Sasuke,…no fue tu culpa que Mikoto-san haya muerto. Fue de ellos, fue de esos malnacidos de Akatsuki, teme. Mikoto-san hizo lo que cualquier madre en su lugar haría…-susurre bajamente con las espesas lágrimas de nuevo en mis ojos, Sasuke subió un poco su mirada para mirarme…- Ella lo único que hizo; fue protegerte, pero lastimosamente el destino se la quiso llevar.

Sasuke guardo silencio bastante tiempo, su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal, sus negros ojos no mostraban ningún sentimiento y el aire que lo rodeaba era triste y lamentable. Era como si mi Sasuke se hubiese muerto junto con Mikoto-san…en ese accidente…

-No deberías de estar aquí conmigo.

-¿He?, ¿Por qué dices eso baka?, eres mi novio es obvio que este aquí contigo.-susurre confundido, Sasuke me miro profundamente y eso solo me hizo sonrojarme.

-Si te quedas conmigo los bastardos de Akatsuki te podrían hacer algo Naruto. Y sí eso pasa, ten por seguro que yo no volvería a ser el mismo.-me dijo seriamente, y eso solo me hizo sonreír dulcemente. Para luego darle un tierno y corto beso en su frente, a lo que él me miro un poco sorprendido…

De verdad que era un idiota.

-No seas tonto teme, sabes bien que yo nunca me alejaría de ti. Estaré junto a ti, incluso si un montón de locos nos persiguen ttebayo¡-le dije con una sonrisa de anuncio dental en mi rostro, él suspiro rendidamente y me sonrió casi invisiblemente. Para luego tomarme del cuello y besarme lenta y apasionadamente, los dos acariciando nuestras bocas con las lenguas del otro; en un tierno y apasionado beso, sentí la mano de Sasuke entrar debajo de mi ropa y solo pude sonrojarme por completo…

Sé muy bien que tomara tiempo para que mi teme vuelva a ser el mismo bastardo del que me enamore, sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a aguantar las años que sean necesarios con tal de estar a su lado. Nos separamos un poco uno del otro, solo para mirarnos fija y tiernamente…

-Gracias dobe. Creo que si tú no hubieses estado aquí; ahora mismo estaría con una pistola en mi cabeza por la culpabilidad.

-¡Teme!

-…Solo bromeo.-me susurro al oído con su profunda y seria voz, haciendo que una corriente eléctrica subiera por toda mi espina dorsal. Haciendo que cerrara mis ojos lentamente; con un leve sonrojo en mi rostro, envolviendo de nuevo a mí teme en un fuerte abrazo y así tenerlo más cerca de mí.

Sasuke me miro con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro, y estaba a punto de volver a besarme…cuando alguien más entro en la habitación, casi tirando la puerta…

Subí mi mirada rápidamente con algo de confusión, y cuando mire a Shisui frente a nosotros con lágrimas en sus negros ojos y una pistola en su mano derecha…solo pude llenarme de miedo.

¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

-¡Maldito bastardo, fue tu culpa Sasuke!, ¡Por tu culpa la tía Mikoto está muerta!-grito Shisui mirando a Sasuke con odio contenido, Sasuke lo miro seriamente posicionándose frente a mí y haciendo que el miedo se apoderara de todo mi ser.

No lo quería perder, y menos de una manera tan tonta. Shisui tenía que entender que nadie tuvo la culpa de la muerte de Mikoto-san. Me mordí mi labio infierior fuertemente, mirando asustado como Shisui nos apuntaba con la pistola con las manos temblorosas…

-¡Shisui ya basta idiota!, ¡No fue culpa de nadie que Mikoto-san estuviese muerta!-exclame con mis manos en mi vientre, tenía mucho miedo…en estos momentos desearía ser una clase de ninja extraño y darle una patada a ese imbécil en el rostro.

-¡Sí lo fue!, ¡LO PAGARAS, YO TE VOY A MATAR!

Todo paso muy rápido, o al menos yo todo lo vi en cámara lenta. Sasuke me empujo al suelo, cayendo el conmigo y en ese momento escuche el clásico sonido de un disparo. Sin embargo, no podía ver nada…solo un gran manchón de sangre en el piso. No.

Sasuke no podía haber sido lastimado por ese imbécil, sentí las humedas lágrimas invadir mis celestes ojos. Y con mi vista aun borrosa y tratando de ponerme de pie con mis rodillas temblando del miedo. Trate de enfocar mi vista en él…

Y cuando lo hice, no podía creer lo que veía…

-¡SASUKE¡

.

.

Me sobresalte por completo al escuchar el sonoro grito de mi otouto en la habitación de al lado. Itachi se puso de pie rápidamente; y con un semblante intranquilo se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, el ruido de un disparo nos dejo a los dos helados del miedo…

No lo pensamos mucho, corrimos lo más rápido que nuestras piernas nos dejaban. Y con el corazón en la mano, vimos a Shisui en el portal de la puerta, una pistola manchada de sangre en el piso y a Fugaku-san totalmente pálido a su lado…

No tuvimos que ser muy genios para saber que pasaba ahí,…pero simplemente era algo irreal. Esto no podía ser así, avance con pasos tambaleantes hacía la habitación del lugar; manchando mis pies de sangre al hacerlo, y cuando mis ojos enfocaron a las dos personas dentro de la habitación…no lo pude creer…

Solo pude hacerme una pregunta a mí mismo en ese momento, ¿Acaso no podíamos vivir sin problemas?

**Continuara…**

Ta tan¡ haha espero de verdad que les haya gustado el capi. : ) Les dejo en su imaginación lo que en verdad paso en esa habitación, seguramente algunos pensaran. ¡Mierda mataron a Sasu!, ¡No, Naru-chan perdió al bebé!, pero yo aun no puedo decir nada. :3 jojo. En el otro capi ya les explicare mejor el porqué de la locura de Shisui. Por ahora les quiero dar las gracias, y que pasen un hermoso Halloween, que los asusten mucho :"3!

Agradecimientos: **Guest, Kiki, KudoShuri, sumireko, Moon-9215, , Sheijo (¿Nueva lectora?, bienvenida/o : )) , Ambu. Muchas gracias a todos, y a los actores anónimos que no dejan review también¡ XD :3 Perdonen por no contestar sus reviews, pero es que ya casi estamos en noviembre y bueno los últimos exámenes me tienen absorbida y nerviosa. Es por eso que casi no he tenido tiempo. Pero los contestare, ténganlo por seguro. ; )**

**-**"Hay siempre un poco de locura en el amor. Más también hay siempre un poco de razón en la locura."**- Friedrich Nietzsche**

**¡Gracias de nuevo, y recuerden regálenme un review haha :3!**

† **¡Feliz Halloween! † : D**


End file.
